FRIEND ZONE
by yuzuki yagami
Summary: Una amistad que termina convirtiéndose en amor y una oportunidad de salir de la temida FRIEND ZONE. Iori yagami tendrá que hacer todo lo posible con tal de declararle su amor a quien fue su mejor amiga pero ¿qué sucederá cuando alguien más esté interesado en ella?
1. Chapter 1

**FRIEND ZONE**

Una amistad que termina convirtiéndose en amor y una oportunidad de salir de la temida FRIEND ZONE. Iori yagami tendrá que hacer todo lo posible con tal de declararle su amor a quien fue su mejor amiga pero ¿qué sucederá cuando alguien más esté interesado en ella?

**Capítulo 1**

**Nota: los personajes de KOF no me pertenecen salvo algunos otros personajes y esta historia pero en cuanto a los personajes de este maravilloso juego no son de mi propiedad.**

South Town, los primeros rayos estaban sobre algunos edificios altos y cuyos cristales estaban resplandeciendo con la luz del sol matutino. Las calles comenzaba a llenarse de gente la cual se encaminaba hacia sus trabajos, eran pocos los autos los que transitaban tan temprano. Era la época de verano lo que significaba que estaría un poco caluroso, mientras que en cierto edificio vivía cierto pelirrojo quien dormía tranquilamente mientras las cortinas oscuras cubrían las ventanas y no dejaban entrar los rayos de sol lo que era algo molesto para el pelirrojo quien había llegado a su departamento a altas horas de la noche y...lo que menos quería era tener que levantarse a causa de los rayos del sol.

Era casi medio día cuando el pelirrojo había decidido levantarse y dirigirse al baño y poder darse una ducha para luego comer algo e irse con los integrantes de la banda para ensayar para su siguiente concierto. La una y treinta de la tarde y las banquetas estaban llenas de gente que transitaba en esos momentos, era algo molesto tener que caminar entre tanta gente y más si tenías prisa en llegar a algún compromiso.

Mientras que en otro punto, le logra ver a una joven de cabello corto de color castaño con un mechón color rosa el cual estaba de lado derecho y de ojos color avellana. Aquella joven transitaba por la misma calle que el pelirrojo solo que en sentido contrario al de él, aquella joven vestía una pequeña blusa negra con una pequeña chaqueta de cuero color vino y una mini falda color negra la cual colgaban un par de cadenas de lado izquierdo y botas casia a la altura de las rodillas color negro la cuales traía tres hebillas en cada lado mientras que de su cuello colgaba un pequeño medallón y de su brazo derecho colgaba el estuche de una guitarra.

Ambos caminaban por la misma calle en direcciones distintas, la multitud se hacía cada vez más y más grande hasta el punto en el que te podías perder entre ella. El pelirrojo quien estaba vestido con un pantalón negro junto con una camisa color vino una gabardina negra y botas negras mientras que de su brazo derecho colgaba el estuche de su bajo caminaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que tanto él como aquella joven se había dado cuenta que habían chocado de brazo y como ambos iban tan entrados en sus pensamientos que ni se inmutaron ante tal suceso pero iori había dado un pequeño vistazo hacia la persona con la que acababa de chocar, pareciera que esa chica se le hacía muy familiar pero...de dónde. Para cuando quiso recordar en donde la había visto ella ya había desaparecido de entre la multitud y prefirió seguir con su camino.

Cuando el pelirrojo llego al ensayo de su banda se había encontrado con una mala noticia, ya que uno de los guitarristas había tenido un accidente lo que le impedía seguir tocando la guitarra.

-y ahora que vamos hacer…-decía el baterista mientras veía a sus demás compañeros mientras que iori por su parte estaba más que furioso ya que tenían un concierto dentro de un mes.

-será difícil encontrar a alguien más que tome el lugar de Kaede-decía otro de los integrantes del grupo mientras veía hacia la ventana.

-podemos hacer algunas audiciones para encontrar alguien que pueda tomar el lugar de Kaede-decía Yudai Minagawa un hombre de unos treinta años alto cabello color negro azulado corto, ojos verde azulado, de cuerpo atlético envuelto en un fino traje de Armani quien era el representante de la banda.

-sería una pérdida de tiempo-dijo iori quien hasta ese momento estaba callado mientras miraba a sus demás compañeros con la mirada seria.

-entonces que sugieres que hagamos yagami...necesitamos a un segundo guitarrista-decía Yudai mientras confrontaba al pelirrojo quien solo le ensañaba una de sus miradas acecinas a lo cual yudai no se inmutaba ya que él estaba más que acostumbrado al temperamento que tenía el pelirrojo.

-está bien...solo porque necesitamos a un segundo guitarrista-decía el pelirrojo en un tono de resignación mientras miraba a Yudai quien sonreía de modo victoriosa.

-muy bien, está decidido haremos audiciones para encontrar a nuestro nuevo guitarrista...hare algunas llamadas a mis contactos en los medios de comunicación para que hagan el anuncio mientras, pueden tomarse el resto del día libre nos vemos-dijo Yudai quien se iba con su celular en la mano y hacia las llamadas necesarias.

-aun no pudo creer que me haya dejado convencer-decía iori quien tomaba el estuche de su bajo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-será porque tiene más tiempo de conocerte que nosotros dos-decía el baterista mientras señalaba al otro guitarrista y a él mientras que iori se detenía frente a la puerta y volteaba a ver a sus compañeros.

-supongo que sí, él y yo nos conocimos hace años...cuando aún estaba en preparatoria, yo tocaba en un pequeño café en donde tocaba la guitarra e interpretaba algunas canciones y fue por casualidad que conocí yudai y me ayudo a impulsar mi carrera musical

-es cierto, había olvidado que yudai te conoce desde hace tiempo

-pero yagami crees que podamos encontrar a otro guitarrista antes del concierto

-por favor, estamos hablando de yudai, el sujeto que nos consiguió una gira por toda Europa y norte américa en tan poco tiempo e hiso los arreglos necesarios para que todo saliera a la perfección...o ¿caso ya no confían en yudai?-decía el pelirrojo quien giraba la perilla de la puerta y la abría al momento que volteaba a ver a sus compañeros.

-tienes toda la razón yagami, estoy seguro que para estos momentos todos los medios de comunicación deben estar difundiendo el anuncio

-oigan ¿creen que las audiciones se hagan mañana?...lo digo porque tal vez vayamos a salir tarde de la disquera-dijo el baterista mientras estiraba los brazos hacia arriba mientras caminaba junto a sus demás compañeros hacia el elevador para salir del edificio.

-supongo que sí, serán muchos los aspirantes que quieran integrarse a la banda-decía el otro guitarrista quien miraba a sus dos compañeros.

-solo esperemos encontrar a alguien que valga la pena-dijo el pelirrojo quien oprimía los botones correspondientes para llegar a la recepción y poder irse a su apartamento.

Mientras que en otro punto de la ciudad, aquella joven de cabello castaño entraba a un bar perteneciente a cierta rubia de cabello cortó quien era dueña del lugar.

-hola King…como has estado-decía la joven mientras saludaba a la rubia quien limpiaba algunos vasos.

- Kaori yoshida, hasta que se me hiso el milagro de verte otra vez-dijo King quien iba hacia donde estaba su amiga y le daba un abrazo.

-bueno es que recibí tu mensaje y...quise venir a verte…oye perdón que no te haya venido a verte ayer es solo que me sentía un poco mal-dijo kaori quien caminaba junto a King y se sentaban en una de las mesas del lugar.

-no te preocupes, y bueno...cuéntame cómo te ha ido con The vampire

-si eh...la cosa es que ya no estoy con ellos

-¿pero cómo?

-sí, lo que sucedió fue que ninguno de ellos era como yo esperaba, solo les importaba el dinero, la fama pero, lo que si me sacó de quicio fue que ni siquiera les importaba tocar buena música...eso y porque uno de ellos ahora tiene fracturado el brazo-decía kaori quien desviaba la mirada y trataba de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-no me digas que fue un "accidente" lo de ese sujeto-dijo King quien miraba a su amiga de modo sospechoso.

-algo así

-aja...y ahora porque no me cuentas una de vaqueros eh

-bueno ya, el sujeto se quiso pasar de la raya conmigo y lo que hice fue defenderme y ya

-hay kaori, tu siempre metiéndote en problemas-decía King quien se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y miraba a su amiga quien desviaba la mirada y silbaba como si nada.

-bueno el caso es que ahora no estoy con ninguna banda...oye te importa si voy al hotel por una hora, necesito darme un baño y comer algo-dijo kaori quien se levantaba de la silla.

-claro pero...por qué no te quedas en mi departamento

-¿estas segura?

-claro…además, tengo una habitación extra y puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras sale que así me puedes seguir contando de cómo te ha ido todo este tiempo-decía King quien le daba las llaves de su departamento.

-gracias amiga, bueno creo que me iré de una vez…oye no quieres que pase por algo de comer-decía kaori quien tomaba las llaves y veía a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-yo creo que sí pero, si quieres pasa por tus cosas al hotel y déjalas en el departamento y ya a ver que traes para comer-dijo King quien se dirigía a la barra.

-está bien...oye, te puedo dejar mi guitarra en lo que regreso al hotel…es que la traje para reemplazar una cuerda de mi guitarra-dijo kaori quien le daba la guitarra a King.

-claro, yo aquí la cuido por ti-dijo King quien ponía la guitarra tras la barra.

-gracias King, en seguida vuelvo-dijo kaori quien salía del lugar. Mientras kaori doblaba hacia la esquina y se dirigía hacia el hotel, alguien más entraba al bar de King y quien también era amigo de la rubia.

-que hay rojo, no se supone que deberías estar en el ensayo de tu banda-decía la rubia mientras colocaba los vasos el su lugar.

-se supone, pero el guitarrista de mi banda sufrió un accidente y ahora necesitamos a alguien que lo reemplace-dijo iori quien se acercaba a la barra.

-vaya mala suerte, y pensar que dentro de un mes tienen un concierto-dijo ella mientras volteaba a ver al pelirrojo quien dejaba sobre el suelo el estuche de su bajo.

-ya ni me lo recuerdes-dijo el pelirrojo quien se recargaba sobre la barra mientras veía algo que estaba recargado sobre la pared-oye King, ¿ese estuche de quién es?-dijo iori quien miraba el estuche de guitarra y miraba a King.

-es de una amiga mía, vendrá por el en una hora-dijo King mientras miraba su reloj mientras recordaba lo que kaori le había dicho _el caso es que por ahora no estoy con ninguna banda_y que al recordar lo que ella le había dicho se le estaba ocurriendo algo-oye yagami, ¿en serio estas buscando a alguien que se integre a tu banda?-dijo King quien al escuchar ese comentario yagami sabía a lo que se refería con eso.

-ya se lo que me vas a decir...y créeme que no se si deba hacerte caso-dijo iori quien se ponía a la defensiva.

-por qué no, esta chica ha estado en diferentes bandas y…

-y si estuvo en diferentes bandas por que no se quedó en una de ellas

-por qué en ninguna supo apreciar su talento y tuvo problemas con uno de los integrantes

-*suspiro* mira, habrá unas audiciones para buscar a un nuevo integrante para la banda…si tu amiga es lo suficientemente buena que asista a las audiciones, yo te diré cuándo serán pero, creo que serán mañana…no estoy seguro pero de todos modos yo te avisare-dijo iori quien tomaba el estuche de su bajo y salía del bar al momento que King sonreía en señal de victoria y trataba de estar al pendiente de las noticias en la radio y verificar si lo que le había dicho era cierto.

Las horas habían pasado rápidos que de un momento a otro el sol se había ocultado dejando ver en el cielo pequeñas estrellas que se asomaban con un brillo apenas visible. Kaori, quien estaba ya en apartamento de King, estaba desempacando su ropa mientras iba al bar de King ya que quería distraerse un rato.

-lo bueno fue que ya tengo acomodada toda mi ropa y…creo que me merezco un pequeño descanso-decía kaori quien entraba al bar y escuchaba una canción que era de AC/DC la cual era BACK IN BLACK una de sus canciones favoritas.

-kaori, que bueno que llegas…que te tomas yo invito

-una cerveza bien fría...hace mucho bochorno haya afuera y eso que ya es de noche-decía kaori quien se acercaba a la barra.

-lo sé, pero por lo menos sirve el aire acondicionado aquí adentro...aquí está tu cerveza-decía King quien ponía la botella frente a kaori quien tomaba un trago mientras miraba hacía su alrededor y ver que bar era muy popular ya que había un buen de gente.

-oye kaori, me entere que habrá audiciones para una banda de rock y bueno, tal vez te interese asistir a esa audición…que dices, te animas ¿o qué?

-no lo sé...que tal si me pasa lo mismo que con las otras tres bandas con las que estuve y…

-¡vamos! Anímate amiga...por favor-decía la rubia en un modo insistente a lo que kaori solo soltaba un pequeño suspiro.

-está bien, solo dime cuando es la audición y veremos qué pasa

-las audiciones serán dentro de dos días y…para que veas que no te engaño, aquí hay un aviso que dejaron en el barullo cuando regresaste al apartamento-dijo King quien le entregaba el papel a kaori quien lo leía con detenimiento_Este miércoles XX de agosto, asiste a la disquera Minagawa para asistir a una audición en donde podrás tener la oportunidad de formar parte de la banda de rock más exitosa del momento "Fallen Angels" y ser el nuevo guitarrista de esta gran banda no te lo puedes perder asiste este miércoles a partir de las 8:30 am las audiciones cierran a las 10:30 pm_

-¿en serio crees que lo logre? Por lo que he escuchado es un grupo bastante bueno y...no sé si pueda si quiera estar entre los finalistas-decía kaori un poco nerviosa mientras que King asentía con la cabeza mientras que kaori volvía a ver el papel y ver que solo tenía dos días para practicar con su guitarra-muy bien entonces lo hare, hare la audición

-anímate sé que lo lograras-dijo King quien se alegraba por ella y ver que kaori acepto el ir a esa audición mientras se alejaba de ella para atender a los demás clientes del bar.

-*suspiro* supongo que ahora debo practicar con mi guitarra si quiero estar entre los primeros tres lugares…oye King creo que mejor me voy si quiero empezar a practicar mis acordes-dijo kaori quien terminaba de beber su cerveza y se iba al apartamento.

-está bien amiga vete con cuidado-dijo King del otro lado de la barra mientras preparaba unas bebidas y se despedía de kaori.

Al día siguiente, kaori se había despertado desde temprano para practicar alguna de sus canciones para tocar frente a los integrantes de Fallen Angels y lograr entrar en ese grupo el cual por lo que ella había escuchado eran muy buenos y sobre todo dedicados a su música en especial el vocalista y bajista de la banda quien era un sujeto bastante exigente en cuanto a la realización de sus canciones.

-debo empezar con una canción que logre demostrar mis habilidades con la guitarra pero sobre todo…demostrar que puedo ser digna integrante de la banda-decía kaori para sí misma mientras intentaba buscar que canción podía interpretar para su audición.

-aahh que voy a hacer…no se me ocurre que canción tocar para las audiciones-decía kaori mientras se recostaba en la cama junto con su guitarra mientras trataba de pensar en una canción. Mientras ella se martirizaba mentalmente, King tocaba la puerta y trataba de ver si su amiga estaba bien.

-oye kaori ¿puedo pasar?

-pasa King…oye perdona el desorden pero, es que tengo un problema...es que no sé qué canción tocar para mi audición y…la verdad estoy algo nerviosa con todo esto

-¿nerviosa tú?...kaori te he escuchado tocar la guitarra y la verdad es que lo haces bastante bien-dijo King quien se ponía frente a ella.

-creme que por primera vez en mi vida estoy nerviosa por algo-decía kaori quien se cubría el rostro con las manos.

-debe haber una canción que demuestre lo buena que eres con la guitarra y…bueno que decir de tu voz, si mal no recuerdo también tomaste clases de canto ¿o no?

-sí…pero de todos modos no sé qué canción tocar para la audición…estaba yo pensando en una pero no sé si…

-y ¿será que puedo escuchar esa canción?

-claro solo…déjame buscar en que maleta tengo mi amplificador…

-oye ¿que tu amplificador no venía en esta maleta negra?-dijo la rubia quien señalaba una gran maleta negra la cual tenía diferentes estampados de diferentes países.

-jejeje vaya que si soy un poco distraída…me acorde que la traje para poder hacer un pequeño show en el bar-dijo kaori quien reía de solo recordar el problema que fue traerlo de Japón hasta South Town.

Mientras en otro punto de la ciudad, iori estaba en su departamento mientras escuchaba un poco de jazz mientras se sentaba en su sofá y leía un libro. Cuando yagami había decidido leer otro libro su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que de uno de los libros salía una vieja foto en la cual se veía a un pequeño pelirrojo muy feliz junto a una niña de cabello castaño quien al parecer era dos años menor que él y quien también estaba feliz, al girar la foto pudo ver que había algo escrito detrás de la foto y que al parecer había sido escrito por un niñoiori y gigis vaya que si habían sido buenos recuerdos, aquella pequeña niña era su única amiga en aquella mansión en donde solo recibía castigos severos por parte de su padre quien lo obligaba a entrenar de forma brutal para que él dominara el fuego de los yagamis.

-me pregunto…que habrá sido de ella, acaso, ¿aun seguirá viviendo en Okinawa con la abuela sakura? O tal vez ¿este de viaje?...solo quisiera saber cómo esta ella y ver si aún me recuerda después de tantos años de no vernos-dijo iori quien tomo la foto y la ponía en su mesita de noche mientras regresaba a la sala y seguir escuchando su música.

_Onii-chan_aquella palabra volvía a su mente mientras recordaba el rostro de aquella pequeña quien siempre le sonreía amablemente. Catorce años de no verse, solo seis años había convivido con quien fue su única amiga en aquella mansión. Aquellos seis años a lado de aquella pequeña que llenaba sus días de sonrisas y alegrías habían sido los mejores de su vida ya que sentía como un niño normal y cuyos recuerdos solo era aquella foto y la mitad de una piedra en forma de corazón.

Flash back

Era un día de verano como cualquier otro, el día estaba soleado y cientos de pequeños disfrutaban de sus vacaciones de verano. Todo estaba tranquilo en ese hermoso día de verano hasta que en cierta residencia se observaba a un pequeño pelirrojo de solo siete años, el cual estaba jugando con una niña de cabello castaño, aquella pequeña era dos años menor que el pelirrojo quien se veía feliz de solo poder jugar junto a su mejor amiga.

-Onii-chan...mira lo que encontré-decía la pequeña mientras corría hacia el pequeño quien estaba debajo un árbol recostado sobre el pasto.

-que encontraste gigis-decía el pelirrojo quien se levantaba y se acercaba a su amiga.

-mira, encontré una bonita piedra con forma de corazón-decía la pequeña quien le mostraba la piedra que tenía en la mano mientas le sonreía al pelirrojo.

-es muy bonita, donde la encontraste gigis-decía el pelirrojo quien miraba a su amiga quien señalaba con el dedo hacia unos rosales.

-verdad que esta bonita esta piedra onii-chan-decía la pequeña quien miraba al pelirrojo con una sonrisa llena de inocencia.

-claro gigis, y donde la vas a guardar

-mmm no sé... ¡ya sé! se lo daré a mi abuelita para que la guarde

-está bien, vamos a verla para que la guarde

-Hai

Ambos corrían hacia la puerta de entrada mientras eran recibidos por una mujer de edad madura quien saludaba a los pequeños mientras caminaban hacia la cocina y se servían un vaso de limonada.

-abuelita mira lo que encontré en el jardín-decía la pequeña quien le mostraba la piedra en forma de corazón mientras que la abuela de la pequeña tomaba la piedra en sus manos y la miraba con detenimiento y volvía a ver a los pequeños.

-es una piedra muy bonita gigis-decía sakura quien le daba la piedra a su nieta.

-verdad que si abuela sakura-decía el pequeño pelirrojo quien veía a la abuela sakura.

-abuelita ¿puedes guardar mi piedrita por favor?-decía la pequeña quien miraba a su abuelita con una carita tierna quien al ver tal gesto la abuela sakura accedió y tomo la piedra y la guardada en su delantal mientras se acercaba a sus pequeños y les daba un brazo y besaba sus frentes de modo cariñoso mientras los pequeños salían al jardín otra vez antes de que legara yagami-sama y los descubriera.

Fin del flash back

_Esos fueron los únicos recuerdos agradables que tengo de mi infancia, recuerdos que por desgracia quedaron atrás. "gigis" como yo le decía era mi única amiga en la mansión y era casi como mi hermana menor, ella era una niña alegre y siempre me hacia reír con una de sus curiosas historias sobre los gatos y sobre algunas historias que la abuela sakura le contaba a ella…solo espero y ella siga siendo la misma niña alegre y divertida que era antes de que ella se fuera de mi vida._

El día había pasado dejando ver pequeñas estrella las cuales comenzaban a brillar en el cielo nocturno y dejando ver también a la luna. La ciudad comenzaba a iluminarse de luces artificiales que impedían apreciar el brillo natural de la luna y ver claramente las estrellas del firmamento. Kaori había pasado el resto del día ensayando mientras que entro punto de la ciudad, el pelirrojo había pasado también el resto del día en su departamento y descansar para poder estar preparado para estar presente en las audiciones.

**Que les pareció este primer capítulo, subiré el siguiente capítulo y con una canción que es de una cantante de vocaloid el cual verán en el siguiente capítulo. Mientras pueden dejarme sus ****Review ya sean buenos o malos yo los leeré con mucho gusto y si son comentarios constructivos pues mucho mejor porque es lo que alimenta mis ganas de seguir escribiendo más fanfics que tengo planeado hacer más tarde.****, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 Las sorpresas que da la vida**

El día de las audiciones llego, cientos y cientos de personas habían acudido a la disquera Minagawa para presentarse ante los integrantes de Fallen Angels y tener la oportunidad de formar parte de esta gran banda. Kaori estaba más que impresionada por ver a todos esos chicos y chicas que querían ser parte de este grupo, muchos de ellos se parecían ser profesionales mientras que otros parecían más que simples aficionados, pero de algo estaba segura...esta audición sería muy reñida.

Kaori estaba más que desesperada por que la fila no avanzaba, de solo ver que era medio día era algo que la hacía pensar si había sido buena idea asistir a esta audición pero...de solo pensar que esta sería tal vez su última oportunidad de encontrar una buena banda de rock un gran entusiasmo crecía en su interior animándola a seguir y demostrar sus habilidades ante grandes músicos. Minutos más tarde, kaori estaba ya frente a la entrada de la disquera en donde una joven se encargaba de dar los números con los cuales pasarían de uno en uno y demostrar sus habilidades con la guitarra.

-_bien…ya estamos aquí así que, es hora de mostrar mis habilidades-_pensaba kaori quien tomaba su número de turno y caminaba hacia el pasillo en donde esperaría por su turno.

-jeje que curioso, es el mismo número que tenía en las audiciones anteriores el número 118…-decía kaori quien caminaba hacia donde estaban otros tres guitarristas quienes revisaban sus guitarras.

Kaori caminaba hacia donde estaban los demás guitarristas mientras miraba el papel con su número en turno, estaba tan emocionada por su audición que no se dio cuenta que había alguien adelante de ella quien caminaba por el mismo pasillo pero en dirección contraria y quien además revisaba unos papeles que tenía en las manos, tanto ella como aquel hombre chocaron de frente lo que casi ocasiona que ella cayera al suelo con todo y su guitarra de no ser porque aquel hombre alcanzo a tomarla de la mano jalándola hacia él tirando los papeles que él traía en la mano y evitando que ella se lastimara.

-oye ¿estás bien?-pregunto aquel hombre.

-si gracias-contesto ella mientras miraba a quien la había ayudado pero al verlo bien quedo más que impresionada al ver que era un hombre bastante atractivo como de unos de veinticinco años, alto pelirrojo con unos mechones plateados mientras dejaba ver unos hermosos ojos grisáceos los cuales estaban cubiertos por unos anteojos rojos los cuales traía en la mano, un cuerpo atlético envuelto en un fino traje y cuyo saco era de color vino mientras que su camisa era de color negra al igual que sus pantalones, los zapatos y de corbata color roja.

-¿segura que estas bien?

-si no te preocupes pero, créeme que quien debería disculparse soy yo…estaba distraída y no me fije por donde caminaba y perdón por que hice que tiraras tus papeles-dijo kaori quien levantaba los papeles del suelo mientras que aquel pelirrojo también recogía los papeles del suelo.

-no, soy yo quien debería disculparse ya que yo también debía haber puesto atención-dijo aquel hombre quien estaba frente a ella quien se sonrojaba por la acercaría que tenía con ese sujeto que era muy apuesto y caballeroso por cierto.

Ambos tomaban los papeles que estaban en el suelo hasta que ambos habían tomado un papel al mismo tiempo mientras que ella al ver eso se puso nerviosa mientras que se sonrojaba aún más de ver lo que había pasado mientras que los dos se levantaban y se disculpaban mientras que ella le daba los demás papeles.

-y…dime, ¿acaso bienes para las audiciones?

-¿eh?...a s-sí-dijo kaori quien se ponía algo nerviosa.

-no crees que eres muy joven para querer entrar a una banda de rock-dijo él en un tono amable mientras la observaba.

-¿perdón?-dijo ella un tanto confundida por el comentario.

-sí, lo digo porque veo que eres muy pequeña como asistir aquí tu sola o ¿acaso vienes a acompañar alguien?

-¿eh?... ¿tan aniñada me veo?-dijo ella algo asustada mientras llevaba sus manos al rostro.

-…n-no me digas que tú…-dijo él un tanto nervioso mientras que ella sudaba la gota gorda por lo que le había dicho.

-¿acaso no me veo como alguien de veintitrés años?...-dijo kaori quien lo miraba algo incrédula por que la había confundido con una menor de edad.

-sinceramente no pero, te pido que me disculpes por mi comentario por favor-dijo él quien la miraba algo apenado mientras le sonreía de modo amable a lo que ella se sonrojo más al ver que se veía aún más apuesto con esa hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-N…no te preocupes...-dijo kaori quien no podía evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa frente a él.

-bueno, de todos modos te ofrezco disculpas y espero que tengas suerte en la audición de hoy

-NÚMERO 118

-oye ¿que no es ese tu número?

-¿Qué?...ah ¡sí es cierto!...bueno nos vemos y gracias-dijo kaori quien corría hacia donde la estaba llamando mientras que se detenía en la puerta y volteaba a verlo-oye... ¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto ella desde la puerta mientras que él se detenía y volteaba a verla.

-alba…alba meira ¿y tú?

-kaori Yoshida...-dijo ella quien miraba a alba desde la puerta mientras que alba la miraba con una sonrisa. Ambos se despedían mientras que ella serraba la puerta tras de sí mientras que él solo dio un último vistazo y caminaba en dirección hacia la salida mientras ordenaba los papeles que traía en mano.

Minutos antes, los integrantes de la banda estaban algo aburridos de estar en la disquera desde temprano y de tener que escuchar a tanto sujeto se para en el escenario y presumía de que debían de elegirlo y de tanta cosa dijeran para impresionarlos y que al final solo terminaban haciendo el ridículo frente a ellos.

-¿cuantos faltan?-preguntaba uno de los chicos quien estaba más que aburrido.

-bastantes-respondía otro con cara de fastidio mientras ponía su cabeza sobre la mesa mientras que iori yudai solo los miraban quejarse.

-*suspiro* saldré por algo de tomar-dijo iori quien se ponía de pie.

-oye espera…aún nos falta ver a una guitarrista más antes del descanso-dijo yudai quien solo lo vio salir del lugar.

Cuando kaori entro, lo primero que vio fue que había un pequeño escenario, el lugar estaba lleno de trofeos de música y había algunos cuadros los cuales apenas si se veían ya que la luz de los reflectores no dejaba verlos bien, kaori se había quedado parada en la puerta por pocos segundos hasta que escucho que la llamaban para subir al escenario.

-muy bien señorita, antes que nada gracias por asistir a esta audición...mi nombre es Yudai Minagawa, me puedes dar tu nombre completo y tu edad por favor-dijo yudai mientras se ponía de pie mientras que ella caminaba hacia el escenario.

-mi nombre es Kaori yoshida y tengo veintitrés años-respondió kaori mientras estaba de pie frente a todos. Mientras los demás estaban en el estudio, yagami estaba frente a la máquina expendedora que había dentro de la disquera.

-bien Yoshida-san pude comenzar-dijo yudai quien tomaba asiento mientras ella sacaba su guitarra de su estuche y la contaba al amplificador.

-bueno, la canción que pienso tocar es una de mis favoritas titulada Kodoku no Hate-dijo kaori quien se colocaba en posición para tocar mientras que en la cabina ponían la canción para que ella pudiera tocar la guitarra sin problemas.

Los primeros acordes sonaban en el lugar mientras ella hacía gala de su experiencia en el escenario tocando la guitarra sin ningún problema. Los allí presentes se sorprendieron de ver como ella dominaba a la perfección cada movimiento. El empeño que ella demostraba era algo sorprendente ya que para yudai eso era algo fundamental y era casi como ver a aquel pelirrojo que tocaba la guitarra con gran sentimiento y empeño.

Sugita kisetsu shizuka ni nijimu samuzora  
toori wo nozomu kono keshiki mo utsuroi yuku

tomadoi mo kanashimi mo kono koe ni nosete

(Ah) kodoku no hate no shinkirou  
sono senaka ni sasaru kaketa tsuki  
(Ah) robou no hate ni mieru no wa  
tada mono iwa nu mado no kage

Sus habilidades eran extraordinarias, tocaba la guitarra como toda una profesional y que decir de su voz, era algo que tenía impresionado tanto a yuda como a los otros integrantes de la banda.

Monogatari no ketsumatsu wo tada mitsumeteru  
ayamachi no ato, kimi no te wo hanare samayou

koukai mo zetsubou mo kono koe ga hakonde

(Ah) kodoku no hate no shinkirou  
sono senaka ni sasaru aoi tsuki  
(Ah) kurikaeshi no hate ni mieru no wa  
tada odayaka na hoshi no yume

Pero…algo faltaba, faltaba la aprobación de yagami ya que él era el único que faltaba en el estudio. Yudai pensaba en porque tardaba tanto ese pelirrojo.

Kuitsubusare wasurerare  
katachi mo naku kiete iku dake  
kono uta sae wasurerare  
kaze ni nagare chiri ni nari  
koko ni are do soko ni are do  
wasuresare kioku no hate e  
ano uta sae kono uta sae  
yo no mujyou wo utau you ni

Segundos después, yagami se encontraba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta escuchando el resto de la canción. Ver con qué facilidad tocaba aquel instrumento era algo que lo había impresionado, pero lo que lo tenía más sorprendido, era ver a la misma chica que había visto días atrás. Su determinación y su talento era algo que tenía que admirar de esa chica que demostraba ser digna de tocar la guitarra con tanto sentimiento pero...aun había algo que le resultaba familiar en ella.

Tomadoi mo kanashimi mo kono koe ni noseteku  
koukai mo zetsubou mo kono koe ga hakonde

(Ah) kodoku no hate no shinkirou  
Sono senaka ni sasaru kaketa tsuki  
(Ah) robou no hate ni mieru no wa  
tada mono iwa nu mado no kage dake nano ka

(Ah) kodoku no hate no shinkirou  
sono senaka ni sasaru aoi tsuki  
(Ah) kurikaeshi no hate ni mieru no wa  
tada odayaka na hoshi no yume no atosaki yo

Cuando kaori termino de cantar, todas las miradas se centraban en ella quien solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa a todos, al ver como aquella chica sonreía, la imagen de quien fue su única amiga de la infancia vino a la mente del pelirrojo quien se acercó a donde estaban sus compañeros quienes se sorprendieron de verlo y le preguntaban en donde estaba.

-yudai, ¿Quién es la chica?-preguntaba el pelirrojo quien veía a la joven guardando su guitarra a lo que yudai veía en el papel donde estaba escrito el nombre de aquella joven.

-se llama...kaori yoshida-respondió el pelinegro quien leía el papel.

-¡kaori yoshida!...-dijo el pelirrojo quien estaba algo sorprendido por lo que había escuchado mientras que de la bolsa del pantalón sacaba algo que parecía ser una foto y se acercaba a donde estaba ella quien se colocaba sobre su hombro el estuche de su guitarra.

-¿eh?... ¿sucede algo?-dijo ella quien miraba al pelirrojo que estaba a unos pasos de ella con una especie de papel en la mano derecha.

-¿g-gigis?-preguntaba el pelirrojo algo nervioso mientras que ella al escuchar como la había llamado, se palideció a tal grado que ella solo pudo decir algo con dificultad.

-¡Onii-chan!- fue lo único que pudo decir ella antes de desmayarse frente a él y frente a todos quienes se preguntaban lo que había ocurrido.

Tiempo después kaori había despertado en la habitación de un hospital mientras miraba a su alrededor y trataba de ver si había alguien más en la habitación. El cuarto estaba en silencio hasta que se escuchaban voces afuera de la habitación, para la mala suerte de ella el cristal que estaba en la puerta no dejaba ver bien quienes eran los que estaban fuera de la hitación pero justo cuando quería salir de la cama la perilla giraba y se abría lentamente la puerta, dejando ver a alguien que entraba con un ramo de flores.

-kaori... ¿estas despierta?-preguntaba King quien entraba despacio a la habitación, kaori al oír la voz se sentó en la cama y saludando a su amiga quien se acercaba a ella.

-oye, que buen susto me diste eh amiga-dijo la rubia quien frotaba la cabeza de kaori mientras que ella reía por ese gesto hacia ella.

-perdón si te asuste King pero...había  
escuchado algo, algo que no había escuchado desde hace ya varios años y...fue algo que mejo sorprendida-dijo kaori quien tenía sus manos hechas puños sobre su regazo.

-pero que pudo haber sido lo que hiso que te desmayaras-decía King preocupada por su amiga.

-lo que sucedió fue que...-kaori ya no pudo seguir hablando ya que tocaban a la puerta, cuando King fue a ver de quien se trataba su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a cierto pelirrojo parado frente a la puerta y ¿con un ramo de flores?, era algo tan extraño viniendo de alguien a quien decía odiar las flores pero… ¿qué demonios pasaba aquí? Se preguntaba la rubia quien veía lago extraña al pelirrojo quien solo hiso a un lado a la rubia y entraba así como si nada.

-qué bueno que despiertas...toma, te traje esto-decía el pelirrojo quien estaba cerca de la cama y le entregaba el ramo de flores mientras bajaba la mirada un tanto avergonzado mientras kaori tomaba el ramo de flores y lo miraba con una sonrisa. King no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos y quería que alguien le dijese lo que pasaba.

-oye yagami...tú, ¿qué haces aquí?...y ¿por qué le hablas a ella con tanta naturalidad?-dijo la rubia quien estaba parada cerca de la puerta mientras que iori y kaori solo la veían desde donde estaban.

-lo que sucede es que él fue mi amigo cuando era niña-dijo kaori quien miraba a su amiga con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que yagami solo miraba la expresión de King.

-¿eh?-dijo King quien aún no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-es más, si quieres te digo como fue que él y yo nos hicimos amigos-dijo kaori quien le comenzaba a explicar todo.

-está bien…

-lo que sucede es que cuando tenía dos años, mis padres fallecieron en un accidente y...mi abuela fue quien se encargó de cuidarme, ella trabajaba como cocinera en una mansión-kaori tenía la mirada un tanto melancólica pero era algo que ella siempre trataba de ocular de los demás a excepción de iori quien la conocía bien-cuando tenía tres años conocí a iori quien fue para mí el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, a pesar de que yagami-sama no dejaba que iori jugara conmigo, la señora yagami era muy buena conmigo y siempre le estaré agradecida ya que ella fue quien pago mis estudios pero…

-pero que sucedió amiga…porque si ustedes eran amigos como fue que se separaron

-lo que sucedió fue que...

-cuando cumplí diez años mi padre despidió a la abuela de kaori...mi padre le dio a ella una gran suma de dinero a cambio de que ella y kaori se fueran de la mansión yagami, ya que si no lo hacían ella pagaría las consecuencias

-que cruel

-sí, pero tanto él y yo hicimos una promesa, la promesa fue que algún día nos volveríamos a ver y que seriamos otra vez como hermanos

-y no creas que olvide esto...-dijo yagami quien sacaba de la bolsa del pantalón la mitad de la piedra en forma de corazón.

-iori...me alegra mucho que lo hayas guardado después de tantos años…yo también tengo mi mitad-dijo kaori quien buscaba algo de su estuche de guitarra el cual estaba cerca de la cama y sacaba también su mitad-lo vez yo también cumplí mi promesa de guardarlo

Ambos habían unido las piezas y formando así, el corazón que kaori había encontrado hace ya más de catorce años, kaori no resistió más y se abalanzo hacia yagami uniéndose en un efusivo abrazo el cual fue correspondido por el pelirrojo. Con lágrimas en los ojos kaori miraba a iori quien las limpiaba con sus dedos y la volvía a abrazar como si ella fuese una niña pequeña.

-qué feliz me siento de verte otra vez iori-decía kaori quien estaba aferrada a los brazos de iori quien la abrazaba con cariño.

-lo mismo digo "gigis"-dijo el pelirrojo quien la tenía abrazada. King no pudo contener sus lágrimas y termino por llorar frente a ellos sin poder evitarlo a lo que solo kaori le daba un pequeño pañuelo a su amiga quien después de limpiarse las lágrimas solo pudo soltar una pequeña risa a lo que kaori también comenzó a reír.

Horas más tarde los tres salían de la habitación en donde estaba kaori pero al llegar a la recepción estaba yudai junto con los integrantes de la banda quienes al parecer estaban esperando al pelirrojo o al menos eso parecía.

-Yoshida-san...que bueno que ya está bien-decía yudai quien se acercaba a ella con un maletín en sus manos.

-ah...gracias, dígame ¿sucede algo?-dijo kaori un poco nerviosa.

-solo quería informarle que fuiste elegida para formar parte de Fallen Angels felicidades-dijo yudai quien sonreía mientras que ella solo se había quedado con la boca abierta de la impresión y si a eso se le suma que casi vuelve a desmayarse de no ser porque tanto King como iori la sujetaban para que no se cayera al suelo de la impresión.

-¿es cierto lo que me acaba de decir?-dijo kaori quien no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-sí, y créeme que nunca antes habíamos integrado a una chica en el grupo pero al ver tus habilidades tome la decisión de integrarte al grupo-dijo yudai quien le extendía la mano en señal de felicitación, mientras que ella estrechaba su mano con la de él.

-gracias y...les prometo que no se arrepentirán de haberme elegido-dijo kaori quien miraba a todos. Las horas pasaron y kaori estaba ya en el apartamento de King mientras limpiaba su guitarra.

_-Quien diría que te encontraría en esta ciudad Onii-chan, cuando me fui de aquella mansión, siempre tuve la esperanza de encontrarte otra vez y mira…te encontré, y justamente estoy en la misma banda de rock contigo...algo que no me_ _esperaba, era ver el cambio tan radical que había tenido iori, lo mucho que había cambiado él y bueno hay que admitirlo…lo bien que se veía...*suspiro* parece ser que mi viaje musical seguirá y esta vez será mucho más emocionante ya que ahora estoy cerca de ti Onii-chan…-_pensaba kaori quien no podía evitar sentiré feliz ahora que está cerca de su mejor amigo.

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capítulo dos de esta historia. La canción que utilice para la audición es de vocaloid y la canta Rin Kagamine y se llama KODOKU NO HATE hay por si quieren escuchar la rola mejor, bueno no olviden dejar sus Review los cuales leeré con mucho gusto nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo bye.**


	3. Chapter 3 De compras con los

**Capítulo 3 De compras con los amigos**

Al día siguiente, kaori estaba frente a la disquera Minagawa esperando ser presentada ante todos los que trabajaban allí.

-buenos días a todos, antes que nada déjenme presentarles a la señorita Kaori Yoshida, ella fue elegida entre muchos para ser la nueva integrante de Fallen Angels-decía yudai quien presentaba a kaori ante todos los ejecutivos de la disquera.

-antes que nada, quisiera que conocieras a los demás integrantes de fallen angels, nuestro baterista Matthew Strife-decía yudai mientras Matthew se levantaba de su lugar, Matthew era un joven alto de cabello castaño y ojos color café claro-nuestro guitarrista Zack Heartnet-dijo yudai mientras que zack también se levantaba de su lugar, zack era un joven también alto de cabello color negro azulado y ojos ambarinos-en cuanto a yagami, ambos ya se conocen así que comencemos con la junta-dijo yudai quien tomaba asiento al igual que Zack y Matthew.

En la sala de juntas estaban los ejecutivos de la disquera y también los integrantes de la banda quienes discutían sobre sus siguientes conciertos y sobre el lanzamiento de su siguiente álbum, todos estaban revisando los records de venta y algunos otros asuntos pendientes. Pasaron alrededor de una hora y media cuando todos salieron de las sala de juntas y se dirigieron a continuar su trabajo diario.

-kaori

-ah, iori, ¿qué sucede?-dijo kaori quien volteaba a ver a quien le hablaba.

-nada solo quería saber si querías salir esta tarde…tal vez me puedas decir cómo te ha ido todo este tiempo que te parece-decía iori mientras se acercaba a ella.

-me parece bien, te parece si vamos a jugar a las arcadias primero-decía kaori en modo insistente.

-no me digas que te gustan los videojuegos

-y a quien no, vamos apuesto que no me ganas en los juegos de pelea-decía kaori en modo retador.

-¿estas segura que quieres jugar contra mí?...porque soy muy bueno jugando ¿eh?-dijo yagami en tono superior mientras que ella solo reía de modo sarcástica.

-hay aja...ya parece que me vas a ganar

-crees que no, eso lo veremos

Ambos estaban en una pequeña discusión cuando llegaron Zack y Matthew quienes miraban la escena tan graciosa que daban ese par mientras se acercaban y ver mejor esa escena tan divertida.

-parecen niños peleando de esa manera-dijo Zack quien miraba a iori discutir por algo tan simple.

-solo espero que yagami no te haya escuchado decir eso-decía Matthew quien se acercaba a ellos.

-oigan chicos ¿quieren venir con nosotros a las arcadias?-decía kaori quien caminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

-claro pero, no creo que a tu "Onii-chan" le haga gracia que vayamos contigo-decía Matthew quien miraba a iori.

-no creo además, los amigos de iori también son mis amigos

-yo no diría que somos sus amigos ya que para él, solo somos sus compañeros de trabajo-dijo Zack quien hundía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-y que me dicen de mí, yo podría ser amiga de ustedes dos, que dicen-decía ella quien extendía su mano en señal de saludo.

-claro...puedes llamarme matt si quieres

-y es enserio que tú y yagami se conocían desde hace años

-claro, él y yo nos conocimos desde niños y fue como un hermano para mí pero, qué tal si nos vamos…iori vamos-decía kaori quien lo veía desde donde estaba y aunque al principio se hiso el sordo kaori fue por él y arrastras se lo llevo a fuera de la disquera hacia las arcadias.

Aunque al principio yagami se negaba en ir, no tuvo de otra más que ir con ella y los demás ya que sabía que de una u otra forma kaori siempre se salía con la suya. Pasaron alrededor de una hora y media en las arcadias, los cuatros pasaban un buen rato divirtiéndose en especial kaori quien no dejaba de ganarles en los videojuegos a sus tres amigos y quien por su puesto no dejaba de restregárselos en sus caras.

-¡OH SÍ! ¡Volví a ganarles señoritas!-kaori no paraba de reír victoriosa mientras que ellos solo podían verla.

-pff...surte de principiante-decía yagami quien desviaba la mirada.

-tuviste suerte nada más-dijo matt quien apoyaba el comentario de yagami.

-no puedo creer que me haya ganado una chica-decía zack quien daba pequeños golpes en su cabeza sobre la maquinita ya que había sido él el último en jugar con ella mientras que a su alrededor había varios chicos observando la escena tan extraña, ver a una chica jugar videojuegos y que además les gane a tres sujetos.

-y bien, a donde me van a invitar a comer-decía ella mientras veía a sus tres amigos quienes se hacían los desentendidos.

-¿nosotros?-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-sí…ustedes me dijeron que me iban a invitar a comer si yo les ganaba en los videojuegos

-¿a qué hora dijimos eso?...zack tu recuerdas ese trato porque yo no

-claro que no, y tú yagami

-pff...yo ni siquiera sé de qué me están hablando

-no se acurdan eh-dijo kaori quien sacaba una pequeña grabadora de su chaqueta y la encendía *_haremos un trato…si logras ganarnos en lo videojuegos, que lo dudo, nosotros te invitamos a comer a donde tú quieras* _se escuchaba la voz de yagami quien prefirió desviar la mirada mientras la grabación seguía y se escuchaban otras dos voces *_nosotros tres contra ti, ese es el trato* _se escuchaba la voz de zack quien prefería hacerse el que no escucho nada mientras se escuchaba una última voz *_solo así te invitaremos a donde tú quieras…y si quieres te compramos todo lo que tú quieras después* _esa última grabación había sido la gota que derramo el vaso ya que esa era la voz de matt quien había dicho eso y cuyas dos miradas asesinas ya estaban sobre él.

-y bien, vamos a comer algo...-kaori caminaba hacia la salida mientras que reía de modo victoriosa ya que había logrado su cometido de ganarles a ellos en los videojuegos-caminen que tengo hambre, recuerden que ustedes me van a invitar a comer y…me van a comprar lo que yo quiera-decía kaori mientras caminaba muy feliz, todo lo contrario a sus tres amigos quienes caminaban a paso lento.

-no puedo creer que nos haya ganado-dijo iori mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

-pensé que entre nosotros tres le íbamos a ganar-dijo zack al momento que ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-y lo que es peor...tenemos que invitarla a comer y comprarle lo que ella quiera-dijo matt mientras que sus compañeros volteaban a verlo mientras apretaban los puños.

-y en sima de todo, tuviste que decirle a ella que le compraríamos lo que ella quisiera-decía yagami mientras apretaba sus puños mientras que al mismo tiempo encendía sus llamas.

-ya que le vamos a hacer...nosotros le prometimos eso y eso vamos a hacer-dijo zack quien soltaba un pequeño suspiro de resignación.

-si claro, acosta de nuestras billeteras...además, ¿cómo íbamos a saber que era buena en los videojuegos?-decía matt mientras que cada quien tenía una pequeña gota de sudor sobre sus cabezas. Kaori caminaba delante de ellos mientras buscaba un buen lugar para comer hasta que...

-oigan que le parece si comemos aquí-decía kaori mientras señalaba una pizzería. Los cuatro ya estaban sentados en una de las mesas que estaban algo apartadas ya que no querían que nadie escuchara que por una apuesta tenían que invitarla a comer.

-bienvenidos a pizzas Danny, ¿puedo tomar su orden?-decía una joven mesera.

-como ninguno se atreve a decir nada, yo ordenare por todos, podría traernos dos pizzas grandes, una hawaiana y otra de pepperoni con extra queso y de tomar…mmm, cuatro refrescos por favor-dijo kaori quien estaba más que feliz ya que ellos iban a ser los que pagaran todo.

-enseguida les traigo su orden-dijo la joven mesera quien iba a la cocina mientras que ella veía el televisor que había en la pizzería.

-espero que les gusten las pizzas y por favor ya no estén con esas caras largas, anímense por favor

-está bien-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. Al poco rato llego la joven mesera con las pizzas mientras regresaba por las bebidas y las ponía sobre la mesa.

-gracias-dijo kaori quien tomaba un gran trozo de pizza hawaiana-sírvanse muchachos-dijo ella mientras comenzaba a comer a gusto.

Los muchachos comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, entre broma y broma siguieron comiendo hasta un punto en que kaori ya no podían parar de reír con los chistes que matt no paraba de contar.

-haber si se saben este, que le dijo una uva verde a una morada

-no sé, ¿qué le dijo?-preguntaba kaori quien estaba que no se podía contener más la risa mientras que iori y zack solo los veían.

-¡respira, respira!-dijo matt quien hablaba con una voz graciosa mientras que kaori reía hasta mas no poder y haciendo que muchas miradas se posaran sobre ella ya que era la única que reía en aquella mesa mientras que iori y zack se hundían en sus asientos algo avergonzados.

-hasta que matt encontró a alguien que se ría de sus chistes-dijo zack mientras miraba a kaori quien no podía parar de reír.

-hay ya par de amargados, mejor vámonos porque todavía tenemos que pasar al centro comercial-decía kaori quien se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia la salida mientras ellos pagaban lo que habían comido.

-oye matt, ¿porque no me sigues contando otro de tus chistes?-decía kaori quien tomaba al castaño del brazo mientras caminaban adelante de iori y zack. Por un instante, a yagami no le había agradado el modo con el que ella caminaba junto a matt pero... *_en qué demonios estoy pensando* _se recriminaba mentalmente el pelirrojo quien apretaba los puños y trataba de aclarar sus ideas.

-¿te siente bien yagami?-dijo zack en tono preocupado.

-s-si...estoy bien-dijo iori quien miraba de reojo a kaori quien caminaba junto a matt alegre mientras platicaban.

Con forme iban a avanzando hacia el centro comercial, kaori seguía caminando junto a matt mientras que iori no podía soportar el hecho de verla junto a alguien más.

-oye kaori, ¿en serio yagami es como tu hermano?

-sí, iori ha sido como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve y la verdad yo lo quiero porque aparte de ser mi mejor a migo, es como mi hermano mayor-dijo kaori quien sonreía de solo recordar cómo era iori de niño.

Al llegar al centro comercial, kaori se había ido directo a las tiendas de ropa y como a un niño que llevan a una dulcería, se emocionó de ver todo tipo de ropa. Tienda tras tienda de ropa y zapaterías recorrieron ese día los integrantes de fallen angels quienes no paraban de recorrer cuanta tienda veía la castaña. Rockera, casual y todo tipo de ropa compraron ese día para kaori quien estaba más que satisfecha y más por los diferentes zapatos que podía combinar bien para todo tipo de ocasión.

Los muchachos estaban más que cansados de tener que recorrer todas las tiendas del centro comercial y tener que cargar las compras de kaori que los tres estaban ya sentados en las bancas del centro comercial mientras trataban de ocultarse tras las bolsas para que nadie los viera.

-no puedo creer lo bajo que hemos caído-dijo zack quien se desviaba la mirada.

-no pudo creer que hayas tenido que abrir tu bocota y decirle que le compraríamos lo que ella quisiera-dijo iori quien miraba fijamente a matt y ensayando una de sus miradas asesinas.

- si bueno pero ya no me regañes-decía matt quien prefería esconderse detrás de una bolsa y evitar la mirada asesina del pelirrojo.

-oigan muchachos...vámonos ya, quiero llegar al departamento de King a dejar mis compras-decía kaori mientras caminaba delante de ellos mientras buscaba un taxi.

-ya era hora, no soporto tener que estar entre tanta gente-decía iori mientras caminaba lo más rápido posible.

-y más si tenemos que traer todo esto en las manos-dijo zack quien miraba las bolsas que traía en las manos.

-lo bueno es que saliendo de aquí, no volveremos a hacer ninguna apuesta con ella-dijo matt mientras salía con sus compañeros fuera del centro comercial.

-trato hecho-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras veían que frente a ellos estaba un taxi mientras ella se subía y ellos guardaban todas las bolsas en la parte trasera del taxi.

-oye kaori, llevas con que pagar el taxi o…-preguntaba matt quien cerraba la puerta del taxi.

-gracias pero aquí traigo dinero, nos vemos mañana en la disquera, adiós-dijo kaori mientras el taxi comenzaba a alejarse y dejando a los tres chico totalmente cansados mientras que esperaban otro taxi ya que de irse con ella era capaz de hacerlos llevar todas sus bolsas hasta su apartamento.

Al día siguiente, los muchachos estaban ya en el estudio mientras que yudai llegaba con algunos papeles en las manos.

-buenos días muchachos, ¿cómo estuvo su día ayer?-preguntaba yudai mientras veía a los chicos algo cabizbajos.

-he tenido mejores-respondieron al mismo tiempo mientras bajaban la cabeza de solo recordar su pequeña apuesta de ayer. Pero justo cuando miraron hacia donde estaba yudai, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a alguien más entrando al estudio.

-buenos días a todos-se escuchaba una voz femenina que hiso que todos miraran a la dueña de aquella voz.

-ah, kaori-san, buenos días…vaya, que bien se ve el día de hoy-dijo yudai quien alagaba a la joven quien traía un atuendo rockero.

-gracias, fui de compras ayer-dijo kaori quien provoco que los demás integrantes la fulminaran con la mirada. Yudai no comprendía lo que sucedía en esos momentos pero enseguida llamo la atención de los integrantes.

-tengo muy buenas noticias para todos-dijo yudai quien veía a kaori con una pequeña sonrisa.

-de que se trata yudai-preguntaba el pelirrojo.

-acabo de hacer algunas llamadas y conseguí otro concierto, aparte del que ya teníamos programado

-¿acaso conseguiste que tocáramos en el festival de verano en los ángeles?-preguntaba matt emocionado.

-y ustedes que creen, claro que si o ¿acaso ya no confían en mí?-decía yudai mientras que los demás estaban emocionados de ir a los ángeles-así que piensen que es lo que llevaran por que salimos dentro de cinco días para los ángeles, primero daremos un par de conciertos así que solo estaremos dos semanas en los ángeles para después ir a nuestros conciertos programados-y con esto último yudai salió del estudio para regresar a su oficina y arreglar algunos otros papeles importantes.

-supongo que tendremos ensayo ¿o no yagami?-dijo zack quien miraba al pelirrojo quien aún seguía sentado en su lugar.

-ya oyeron a yudai, tenemos cinco días para prepararnos si queremos hacer esto bien-decía el pelirrojo quien se ponía de pie y se acercaba a kaori-para empezar, kaori deberás practicar las canciones que usaremos durante nuestros conciertos y deberás empezar desde hoy

-está bien iori-dijo kaori quien tomaba una guitarra mientras yagami le daba las partituras de las canciones para que ella comenzara a practicar.

Pasaron alrededor de cuatro horas y media cuando todos salían de la disquera lago cansados, mientras que zack y matt salían hacia el bar de King, iori y kaori se habían quedado un rato más en el estudio.

-kaori, ¿vas para el apartamento de King?

-sí, recuerda que me estoy quedando en su departamento, solo en lo que encuentro otro departamento donde pueda quedarme

-tuvieron algún problema ustedes dos

-no, lo que pasa es que no me gustaría ser una molestia para ella y...

-¿molestia? Claro que no, tú no eres ninguna molestia

-eres muy lindo al decir eso pero, créeme que si me voy de su departamento seria porque no quiero causar ningún ruido con mi guitarra y es que lo que necesito ahora es practicar

-si ese es el problema, porque no vienes a vivir conmigo, en mi departamento puedo hacer el ruido que yo quiera

-¿y eso por qué?

- digamos que soy dueño del piso veintiséis

-¿pero en serio quieres que viva contigo Onii-chan?

-kaori ¿cuándo he roto una promesa?

-¡gracias iori!-decía kaori al momento que se lanzaba a los brazos del pelirrojo quien tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Minutos más tarde, kaori estaba en el departamento de King mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su maleta mientras yagami traía las demás maletas de kaori mientras ella se despedía de su amiga.

-cuídate amiga y ya sabes, puedes venir a mi departamento las veces que quieras-dijo King mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-gracias King y gracias por dejar que me quedara en tu departamento-decía kaori quien se alejaba de ella y caminaba junto al pelirrojo que estaba ya esperando el ascensor, ambas amigas se despedían mientras que kaori y yagami entraban al ascensor.

Al llegar al apartamento de yagami, kaori pudo ver que en verdad él era dueño del último piso ya que al salir del ascensor ella pudo ver que solo había una puerta al final del corredor. Iori solo tuvo que introducir su llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta y dejar las maletas en la entrada.

-pasa-decía yagami quien dejaba que ella entrara primero para luego entrar él. Cuando kaori entro al interior del apartamento, pudo ver que era bastante amplia, algo oscura pero bastante ordenada, una espaciosa sala con una gran puerta de vidrio que daba a un balcón, un pasillo en donde conectaba a una cocina con un pequeño comedor, había también otro pasillo en donde conectaba hacia otras habitaciones.

-tu departamento sí que es asombroso-decía kaori quien caminaba hacia donde estaba el balcón en donde solo tuvo que correr la puerta de vidrio y ver todo desde allí y contemplar la ciudad de noche.

-¿te gusta?...fue por eso que quería este último piso, tiene una mejor vista de la ciudad y además porque me gusta ver la lluvia desde aquí-dijo iori quien se acercaba también al balcón junto a kaori quien solo lo miraba con pequeña sonrisa.

Minutos más tarde, iori y kaori habían ido a la cocina por algo de comer mientras ella llevaba dos vasos con jugo mientras él traía cuatro emparedados de jamón a la sala y poder ver algo de televisión. Las once de la noche y ambos seguían viendo películas de terror hasta que kaori se quedó dormida a mitad de la película.

-kaori, kaori despierta

-q…que sucede... ¿ya termino la película?

-no pero si ya estas cansada por que no te vas a dormir...necesitaras descansar bien si quieres seguir practicando mañana

-está bien...-decía kaori quien se paraba del sofá algo adormilada mientras yagami le indicaba donde sería su habitación-buenas noches Onii-chan, que descanses-decía ella mientras dejaba sus maletas cerca de la puerta.

-que descanses gigis-dijo él mientras revolvía el cabello de la castaña quien solo sonreía y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, cuando ella encendió la luz de la habitación, pudo ver que la habitación era algo espaciosa y que había otra puerta la cual conducía a un pequeño baño lo cual ella agradeció ya que no le gustaría tener que encontrarse con él en un mismo baño, pero algo que le había gustado de esa habitación era que también había un pequeño balcón.

Cuando yagami entro a su habitación, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco feliz en primera por lo de sus siguientes conciertos y en segunda, por haberse encontrado con kaori su primera y única amiga de la infancia. Ante estos pensamientos, iori no pudo evitar sonreír de solo pensar que aquella niña alegre y optimista no había cambiado en nada...claro, excepto que ahora era ya toda una mujercita y vaya que sí, de solo pensar en lo mucho que ella había cambiado físicamente lo hiso sonrojarse un poco mientras movía su cabeza a modo de aclarar sus pensamientos e ir a su cama y tratar de dormir.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo tres pero sigan enviándome sus Review, estaré subiendo más capítulo de esta historia la cual espero que les guste ya que estaré incluyendo a otros personajes de KOF. También estaré incluyendo canciones de mis grupos favoritos y de algunos otros pero hasta entonces nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 Lágrimas, risas y una buena comida**

Al día siguiente, kaori estaba ya en la cocina preparando el desayuno para los dos, aun no daban si quiera las doce y el día estaba caluroso. Kaori estaba vestida con un pequeño short color azul claro y una playera blanca, con gran emoción preparaba unos hot cakes mientras serbia el café recién salido de la cafetera y en otros dos vasos serbia algo de jugo de naranja. A pesar de tener la puerta cerrada, yagami podía escuchar pequeños pasos provenientes de la cocina, al principio él se había sorprendido pero luego recordó que era kaori quien debía estar preparando el desayuno.

-espero que a iori le guste el desayuno que prepare-dijo kaori quien estaba frente a la mesa.

-buenos días kaori, ¿dormiste bien?-decía iori mientras caminaba hacia la concina, tanta era su hambre que ni siquiera había notado que solo estaba vestido con unos pantalones.

-vaya Onii-chan ¿tanta era tu hambre que saliste con media pijama?-dijo kaori quien no pudo evitar reír de solo verlo vestido así.

-hacía calor…-dijo iori en un tono de enojo fingido mientras desviaba la mirada-pero dime, ¿dormiste bien?

-sí, pero siéntate el desayuno está listo-dijo kaori quien se sentaba al igual que el pelirrojo. El desayuno había estado de lo más delicioso, cuando terminaron de desayunar ambos habían ido a sus habitaciones a cambiarse para seguir con sus ensayos.

Pasaron las horas y kaori seguía practicando algunas canciones en su guitarra para que ella siguiera con sus ensayos.

-veo que ya te aprendiste todas las canciones que te di

-así es iori, pero sígueme contando cómo te ha ido todos estos años

-se puede decir que bien, cumplí con lo que siempre quise, forme una banda de rock y...básicamente soy conocido por todos tanto en el negocio de la música como por otras cosas

-bueno en eso si tienes razón, había escuchado que había una banda de rock muy popular y que era dirigido por un sujeto que era todo un profesional pero, nunca imagine que fuera TÚ banda de la que tanto había escuchado-dijo kaori quien se sentaba en el sofá mientras que él la miraba desde el balcón.

-y yo nunca pensé que esa "amiga" de la que tanto me hablaba King fueras tú

-bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, el mundo es cada vez más pequeño

-y tú, dime ¿cómo te ha ido en estos catorce años? Supongo que te ha ido bien ¿o no?

-no me puedo quejar, la verdad es que siempre le estaré a gradecida a mitsuki-sama por habernos ayudado a mí y a mí abuela-dijo kaori quien caminaba al balcón y se acercaba al pelirrojo -hace dos meses que fui a verla a su tumba y dejarle un bonito arreglo floral como a ella le gustaba...para mí fue como un ángel que siempre velo por los demás y por eso es que siempre le estaré agradecida con ella

-yo también fui a su tumba a dejarle sus flores favoritas...fui el día de su aniversario luctuoso al igual que mi padre

-me sorprende que haya ido...creí que no quería saber nada de ella-dijo kaori quien desviaba la mirada algo enojada.

-a mí también me sorprendió...me sorprendió ver al viejo frente a la tumba de mi madre y escuchar...-decía el pelirrojo quien dejaba escapara un pequeño suspiro de melancolía-*suspiro* escuchar lo arrepentido que estaba por haberla dejado ir y no haber hecho nada para que ella regresara a su lado-dijo iori quien bajaba la cabeza y tenía la mirada algo triste.

-parece ser que yagami-sama nunca supo lo que tenía hasta que lo vio perdido-dijo ella quien miraba hacia el otro lado.

-no, él siempre supo lo que tenía pero...nunca pensó que podía perderlo-dijo iori mientras entraba a la sala e iba a su habitación mientras que ella solo lo veía.

-iori espera-dijo kaori quien iba tras él pero se detuvo al ver que se había encerrado en su habitación mientras que ella tocaba la puerta para que le abriera pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

-perdóname si te hice sentir mal, perdóname si dije algo que te molesto-decía ella mientras comenzaba a derramar lágrimas-fui una tonta al mencionar a mitsuki-sama...perdóname Onii-chan- dijo kaori al momento que se recargaba en la pared mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Iori estaba recargado en la puerta y escuchando los sollozos de kaori mientas bajaba la cabeza. El pelirrojo camino hacia su cama y se recostó, pasaron quince minutos en los que el pelirrojo estuvo recostado en su cama pero inconscientemente dirigió su mirada hacia aquella foto donde estaban ellos dos felices, la cual estaba en un marco de plata sobre la mesita de noche y pensaba en que también debía disculparse con ella. Para cuando yagami salió de su habitación trato de verla en su habitación pero no estaba, ni en su habitación ni en todo el apartamento lo que hiso que se preocupara por ella y salió del apartamento y ver si todavía la encontraba.

Kaori caminaba por el parque mientras observaba a cada familia que pasaba cerca de ella, a pesar de que ella siempre tuvo a su abuela, abecés deseaba tener a sus padres cerca de ella y escucharlos decirles lo mucho que la querían -_fui una tonta al haber mencionado lo de mitsuki-sama y haberle hecho recordar a iori el día en que ella se fue de la mansión yagami dejando a iori cuando tenía cinco años- _pensaba ella mientras sentía un gran nudo en su garganta.

En ese mismo parque, zack se dirigía hacia su apartamento después de haber comprado algunas cosas cuando miro hacia donde había una fuente y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a kaori sentada en la orilla y limpiándose los ojos.

-kaori-dijo el pelinegro quien se acercaba a ella.

-h…hola zack... ¿qué haces aquí?

-eso mismo me preguntaba, ¿no deberías estar ensayando con iori? O acaso tuvieron alguna discusión-peguntaba mientras se sentaba en la orilla junto a ella.

-no, lo que sucede es que dije algo que no debía y preferí salir del apartamento un rato-dijo kaori al momento que limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-kaori no estés triste, estoy seguro que él ni siquiera está enojado contigo

-pero y si lo está...por eso prefiero estar aquí otro rato

-y por qué no vienes a mi departamento, puedes quedarte un rato y después te llevo al apartamento de yagami...que dices, vienes-dijo zack al momento que se ponía de pie y le extendía la mano.

-está bien-respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Ambos caminaron fuera del parque hasta llegar a un gran edifico en donde vive el pelinegro.

Yagami salía del edificio tratando de encontrar a kaori, camino por las calles tratando de encontrarla hasta que pensó que podría estar en el bar de King. Cuando el pelirrojo llego trato de encontrarla pero todo indicaba que no hasta que vio a King quien salía de los baños de mujeres para preguntarle si había visto a kaori pero...

-¿cómo que ella no está aquí?

-es cierto, ella no ha venido al bar...ni siquiera eh podido hablar con ella a su celular, ¿acaso tuvieron algún problema?

-no, bueno si, bueno...algo así-dijo el pelirrojo algo confundido mientras que King solo desviaba la mirada algo preocupada.

-¿alguno de tus compañeros sabrá de ella?...tal vez fue con alguno de ellos

-no lo creo, ni siquiera sabe en donde viven ellos...tal vez este en las arcadias

-tal vez, ella me decía que siempre iba a jugar videojuegos cuando se sentía algo deprimida

-iré a buscarla, si la ves por aquí llámame a mi teléfono por favor-dijo el pelirrojo quien salió del lugar.

Mientras en otro punto de la ciudad, kaori estaba en el apartamento de zack viendo una película de comedia para que ella se distrajera y que pudiera reírse un rato.

-por lo que veo, ya te sientes mejor ¿o me equivoco?-preguntaba zack quien veía a kaori que no podía parar de reír.

-la verdad es que sí, no recuerdo la última vez que llore de la risa-dijo kaori quien trataba de normalizar su respiración.

-oye, ¿tienes hambre?

-claro pero...que te parece si yo cocino-dijo ella mientras iba a la cocina mientras que zack la miraba algo sorprendido.

-¿sabes cocina?-pregunto él algo incrédulo.

-claro, mi abuela me enseño a cocinar...tu solo dime que te gustaría comer y lo preparo-dijo ella mientras que él se sorprendía más de que aparte de guitarrista, cantante, buena jugadora en los videojuegos fuera también cocinera.

-vaya kaori, eres todo un estuche de monerías

-bueno es que además de ser cocinera, puedo hablar seis idiomas diferentes-dijo ella mientras hacia una señal de amor y paz con la mano izquierda mientras que la derecha estaba sobre su cintura.

-genial

Mientras que en otro punto de la cuidad, yagami caminaba a los videojuegos y ver si estaba en alguna de las maquinitas pero...

-¡yagami!

-¿matt?... ¿qué haces aquí?

-vine a distraerme un rato ¿y tú?

-vine porque quería ver si kaori estaba aquí pero parece que no

-¿que no está en el bar de King?

-no, acabo de hablar con King y me dijo que ella no la visto

-ya llamaste a zack para ver si no está con él

-no, no creo que este con él, ni siquiera sabe dónde vive

Ambos estaban pensando en donde podría estar kaori hasta que se escuchaba un pequeño sonido que era del celular de matt y que al ver de quien se trataba, su sorpresa fue que era una llamada de zack.

-hola zack, que cuentas (_oye matt, necesito que localices a yagami_) por qué, que pasa-la voz de zack parecía algo preocupado mientras que matt tenía la mirada seria que el pelirrojo noto-(_kaori está en mi departamento y…_) ¿qué? Pero... (_Escúchame, parece ser que ellos tuvieron una pequeña discusión y necesito que lo traigas aquí para que ellos arreglen sus problemas_) está bien, iremos para haya-ambos colgaron al mismo tiempo mientras que matt le decía al pelirrojo que kaori estaba con zack.

Minutos más tarde, ambos estaban frente a la puerta del apartamento de zack quien los estaba esperando en especial a yagami quien debía tratar de arreglar las cosas con kaori. Los tres estaban en la sala mientras que ella estaba en la cocina, iori había decidido entrar a la cocina e intentar hablar con ella.

-oye zack, ya casi va a estar la comida... ¿podrías poner los platos sobre la mesa por favor?

-¿kaori?- al escuchar esa voz, ella había quedado sorprendida de verlo frente a ella.

- Onii-chan... ¿ya no estás enojado conmigo?-dijo ella algo nerviosa mientras que él se acercaba y revolvía el cabello de la joven.

-tonta, quien dijo que estaba enojado contigo

-pero yo pensé que...

-deja de estar pensando cosas que no son-dijo iori quien miraba a kaori quien desviaba la mirada algo apenada mientras que zack y matt entraban a la cocina.

-que les parece si se quedan a comer-dijo zack quien sacaba dos platos más.

-pues yo si me apunto...que dices yagami, ¿te quedas a comer con nosotros o qué?-decía matt mientras que ella miraba a iori.

-vamos iori, quédate a comer con nosotros, por fis ¿siii?-dijo ella en tono de súplica al momento que ponía ojitos de cachorrito a lo que el pelirrojo acepto y se quedó a comer con ellos.

La comida fue de lo más deliciosa y alcanzo para todos, fue tanta el hambre que todos tenían que rápidamente se terminó el espagueti que ella había preparado. Los cuatro platicaban de lo más a gusto, el pelirrojo por fin había pasado un rato agradable con sus compañeros.

-vamos hermano, admite que ahora ya somos amigos-dijo matt mientras bebía su cerveza y veía al pelirrojo.

-está bien, admito que no son tan desagradables como yo pensaba...y admito que ustedes son mis amigos-dijo iori mientras ponía sus codos sobre la mesa.

-ya ves iori, no fue tan difícil ¿o sí?-dijo kaori mientras revolvía el cabello del pelirrojo.

-iré a dejar esto a la cocina, mientras pueden buscar algo que ver en la televisión-dijo zack mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba los platos sobre el fregadero.

Ya era tarde y los cuatro aún seguían en el apartamento de zack viendo una película de comedia, kaori miraba la hora en su celular y vio que ya eran las doce de la noche cuando todos comenzaron a irse. Para cuando kaori y yagami llegaron al departamento, ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar.

Al día siguiente, kaori había salido a comprar algunas cosas para la comida, mientras que iori se quedaba limpiando el departamento ya que al rato vendrían los muchachos a comer y poder entretenerse ese día hasta que...

-TOC, TOC, TOC-se escuchaba que tocaban la puerta, yagami había ido a ver de quien se trataba pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿tu?

**Hasta aquí el capítulo cuatro, sé que este capítulo fue algo corto y en cuanto al final de este capítulo tendrán que ver el siguiente capítulo para ver quién fue la persona que vio el pelirrojo, le agradezco mucho pero muchísimo a Vika Yagami por haberme ayudado mucho en este fic, estaré subiendo más capítulo de esta historia, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo bye.**


	5. ¿Quién es ella?

******¿Quién es ella?**

Al día siguiente, kaori había salido a comprar algunas cosas para la comida, mientras que iori se quedaba limpiando el departamento ya que al rato vendrían los muchachos a comer y poder entretenerse ese día hasta que...

-TOC, TOC, TOC-se escuchaba que tocaban la puerta, yagami había ido a ver de quien se trataba pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿tu?-preguntaba el pelirrojo confundido mientras veía a una joven de veinte cuatro años, su cabello era rubio, ojos azules, de facciones finas y de muy buen porte.

-hola mi amor ¿no me invitar a pasar?-dijo ella mientras le daba un beso rápido al pelirrojo quien solo se quedó quieto mientras ella entraba al apartamento.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sonia?

-un ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje Sonia? o ¿me alegra que estés aquí Sonia? Es mucho pedir-dijo ella quien estaba algo enojada por que el pelirrojo ni siquiera se alegrara de verla.

-la verdad es que no te esperaba, creí haberte dicho que lo que teníamos era algo pasajero-dijo iori quien desviaba la mirada.

-iori por favor, piensa bien lo que dices...tal vez podamos revivir lo que tuvimos hace unos meses-decía ella mientras seducía al pelirrojo quien la tomo de las muñecas y la alejo de él mientras se dirigía a la cocina por una lata de cerveza.

-Sonia ya te lo dije, lo que tuvimos fue algo pasajero y nada más...además de que fuiste tú quien decidió terminar con todo esto-dijo el pelirrojo en un tono serio mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-mi vida, no hablaba en serio cuando dije eso-dijo Sonia quien se sentaba sobre el pelirrojo quien solo la ignoraba.

-pues como haya sido, tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver ahora-dijo el pelirrojo quien la veía algo furioso, sorpresivamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a alguien qué entraba al departamento.

-ya llegue, oye iori ¿te importa si invito también a King? Dijo que ella iba a traer algunas bebidas para hoy así que...-kaori ya no dijo nada al ver al pelirrojo quien estaba con alguien más, kaori se había quedado algo sorprendida y lo que era pero, es que ella estaba más que roja de la vergüenza de haber entrado al apartamento así como así.

-p...perdón si interrumpí-dijo kaori quien estaba que se le caía la cara de vergüenza frente a su Onii-chan.

-¿se puede saber quién es ella?-dijo Sonia quien se levantaba y miraba a kaori de modo desafiante.

-mi nombre es kaori yoshida, quien debería preguntar eso soy yo ¿eh? ¿Quién eres tú para hablarme de ese modo?-dijo kaori en el mismo tono mientras dejaba las compras sobre uno de los sillones.

-para tú información soy Sonia Walker y soy la novia de iori yagami

-¡en serio! ¡vaya! y entonces porque iori no me ha dicho nada sobre ti ¿eh?, digo, porque si eres novia de él no se supone que debió haberme dicho eso antes y evitarnos esta...insulsa presentación-dijo kaori en un tono sarcástico mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-¡iori! Responde ¿quién es esta...chica?-dijo Sonia en tono enojada mientras le reclamaba al pelirrojo quien no pudo evitar reír del modo con que hablo kaori mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia donde estaba Sonia.

-mira, en primera tú no eres nadie para reclamarme nada, en segunda, ella es mi invitada y puede hacer y decir lo que le venga en gana y en tercera, tendremos una pequeña reunión y lo que menos quiero es que me amarguen el día así que mejor te vas-decía yagami quien la escoltaba "amablemente" a la puerta para luego cerrársela en cara.

-oye ¿no crees que te pasaste?

-y dejar que arruinen nuestra pequeña reunión, no gracias, prefiero a esa mujer lejos de mí

-¿tan mala era tu relación con ella?

-yo diría que peor, solo fue una relación de una sola noche y ya, no era para que al día siguiente estuviera a la puerta de mi departamento, querer estar pegada a mí todo el tiempo y pretender que somos novios

-por lo visto eres como el mil amores ¿no es así iori?

-así es ¿atarme yo a alguien que tal vez no valga la pena? Creme que estoy mejor así

-pero no crees que sería bueno que encontraras a alguien especial, alguien que comparta tus mismos ideales, alguien que te haga disfrutar cada día y que puedan formar una bonita familia

-para empezar, eso es algo que no tiene sentido para mí y otra...a veces es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado

-pues haya tú, lo que si te puedo decir, es que a veces la vida no es vida, si no hay amor-dijo kaori mientras tomaba las bolsas y se iba a la cocina. Kaori estaba en la cocina cuando de repente la imagen de aquel sujeto con el que había tropezado el día de las audiciones paso por su mente, recordar esos ojos grisáceos y esa hermosa sonrisa que le hiso sonrojarse e inconscientemente dio un pequeño suspiro al momento que sonreía.

La castaña seguía pensando lo que había pasado ese día, a pesar de haber sido un pequeño encuentro, era algo que ella siempre tendría en mente y...había que admitirlo, ese muchacho que a simple vista parecía mayor que ella era bastante atractivo...-_hay kaori, debes dejar de pensar en eso, además...quien sabe si lo vuelva yo a ver-_ se decía a si misma mientras se daba pequeños golpecitos en las mejillas para poder concentrarse en la cocina.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando todos llegaron a apartamento del pelirrojo, King se había tomado el día libre para asistir a la pequeña reunión mientras traía algunas bebidas, dejando el bar en manos de uno de sus ayudantes, mientras que matt traía en sus manos algunos videojuegos mientras que zack traía diferentes películas, de terror, comedias e incluso había traído algunas animadas para poder elegir entre todas ellas.

La comida había estado de lo más deliciosa, kaori no paraba de restregarles en cara lo de la apuesta pasada mientras que la rubia no paraba de reír de ver las caras de ellos al recordar que habían perdido contra una chica. Minutos más tarde, todos estaban ya en la sala mientras que zack ponía su consola de videojuegos y yagami escogía entre todos los juegos de matt, uno que le agradara.

-¡OIGAN MUCHACHOS! ¿Qué les parece una apuesta?-preguntaba kaori emocionada mientras que ellos la fulminaban con la mirada.

-¡QUE NI SE TE OCURRA!-respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo al momento que las dos chicas no paraban de reír.

-miedosos-dijo kaori en tono de enojo fingido.

Mientras los muchachos seguían enfrascados en sus videojuegos, kaori y King estaban hablando entre ellas, había refrescos y algunas cervezas pero lo que si ya no había eran algunas bolsas de frituras.

-oigan saldremos a comprar algunas frituras, no nos tardamos-dijo King pero de solo ver que ninguno le hacía caso, la rubia estuvo a nada de apagar el televisor pero fue detenida por kaori quien la tomaba del brazo.

-déjalos...este trio de babosos no nos hará caso ni aunque fuéramos unos extraterrestres y escupiendo dinero-dijo ella mientras hacia una mueca de fastidio mientras lo veía jugar como a unos niños.

-yo no sé cómo soportas a los tres chiflados, yo ya me hubiera vuelto loca-dijo la rubia apoyado el comentario de kaori. Ambas salieron del apartamento mientras que ellos habían escuchado el sonido de la puerta cerrase.

-que pasa iori, ¿Por qué pusiste pausa?-preguntaba zack un tanto confundido.

-es que...escuche que nos hablaron-dijo el pelirrojo quien volteaba hacia los lados buscando a quienes les habían hablado.

-oye iori mira lo que encontré en el sofá-dijo matt quien le mostraba un prendedor para el cabello.

-debe ser de kaori ¿o no?-dijo zack mientras lo tomaba en sus manos.

-no, eso es de Sonia-dijo el pelirrojo quien tomaba el prendedor.

-¿Sonia?-dijeron los ellos al mismo tiempo mientras que el pelirrojo lo dejaba en la basura.

-sí, ella estuvo aquí y vino a querer arreglar las cosas entre nosotros pero...nunca hubo un "nosotros" y nunca lo habrá

-creí que habías dicho que ella se había ido a parís o algo así-dijo zack quien miraba al pelirrojo.

-la verdad es que me olvide que ella existía...solo espero y no se encuentre con kaori otra vez

-¿cómo? ¿Kaori ya la vio?-preguntaba matt algo sorprendido.

-sí, ambas ya se conocieron y...fue algo desastroso, de no haber sido por que la saque del apartamento, no sé qué le hubiera hecho Sonia a kaori

-y con razón, la última vez que Sonia hiso uno de sus teatritos, fue cuando te vio con King e hiso una de sus escenitas de celos-dijo zack.

-y por qué crees que quería a esa mujer lejos de mí-respondió yagami mientras buscaba su cajetilla de cigarrillos.

-era un fastidio, estará muy bonita pero...hay como jode pinche vieja-dijo matt mientras iba a la cocina por una cerveza.

-además de que no te dejaba a sol ni a sombra-decía zack mientras tomaba uno de los cigarrillos de yagami. Mientras que en otro punto, las chicas salían del mini súper con diferentes bolsas de frituras en las manos mientras hablaban de diferentes cosas hasta que...

-¿oye King, tu sabias que iori tenía novia o que al menos salía con alguien?-preguntaba kaori algo nerviosa.

-hasta donde yo sé, el sujeto solo tiene amantes pero ninguna novia...pero lo que si te puedo decir, es que entre sus amantes, hay una que no ha querido soltarlo por más que él le diga que no quiere nada con ella

-y de pura casualidad, esa chica se llama Sonia Walker...

-¿y cómo sabes su nombre?

-se puede decir que ya nos conocimos y no de buen modo

-¿acaso esa bruja se atrevió a insultarte o intento hacerte daño?

-¿crees que yo estaría aquí caminando contigo? conociéndome ya estaría detenida por golpear a alguien y encima, por dejarla en un hospital

-serias capaz de golpear a alguien y más si es una mujer

-¿si se da la ocasión? Sí

-si es eso, recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar, no sea que la próxima te haga yo enojar despierte yo en el hospital

-jejejeje tampoco exageres... ¿pero tú sabes cómo se conocieron ellos dos?

-por lo que me conto lo pelirrojo y por lo que los muchachos me dijeron también, Sonia trabaja como modelo y ambos se conocieron en un evento en donde asistieron ellos y algunos más del medio artístico-kaori estaba atenta a lo que su amiga decía sobre esa chica-los dos comenzaron una pequeña platica y...bueno, ya te imaginaras a donde fue a parar esa "platica"…

-sí, ya me imagino pero...si ella ya sabía la actitud que él tenía por qué sigue enfrascada en tener una relación seria con él

- por necia, es hija de un millonario, tiene todo lo que ella quiere y cree que las cosas se deben hacer como ella quiera

-mmm ya veo -_¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡Y yo que estuve a pocos segundos de patearle el trasero a esa presumida! Esa vieja hubiera sido capaz de hundirme y de qué forma..-_y que, esa vieja piensa hacer un berrinche si no tiene lo que quiere ¿o qué?

-pues más o menos, el punto es que ella quiere que él pelirrojo sea su novio y no se detendrá hasta que tenga lo que ella quiera

-pobre de iori, tener que soportar a una "hija de papi"

-pero hay algo que no te he dicho de ella aun

-y que es

-al principio solo querían tener su encuentros cercanos como conejitos en primavera pero…el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca era algo que había logrado, de no ser porque la "hijita de papi" nos salió más fácil que la tabla del uno

-¡no invites! ¿En serio?

-sí, resulta que ella estuvo enredada con un actor...yagami se enteró que ella solo lo utilizaba para ganar más fama y por consecuencia él la hecho de su vida al igual que él actor que descubrió que andaba con dos al mismo tiempo

-no pues, que facilota nos salió la "hijita de papi"

-oye pero cuéntame ¿ya tienes algún pretendiente o qué?-

-pff obvio no...-kaori desviaba la mirada mientras que se sonrojaba de solo pensar en aquel pelirrojo que vio en la disquera minagawa.

-pues ese sonrojo dice otra cosa, ya dime de quien se trata

-*suspiro* se trata de un muchacho que conocí el día de las audiciones...fue muy amable conmigo y la verdad es que dudo que lo vuelva a ver otra vez

-pero si dices que lo conociste en la disquera, por qué crees que no lo vas a ver otra vez

-pues no estoy segura de que trabaja o no allí pero, no creo que vuelva a tener la misma suerte

-quien sabe amiga, la vida da muchas vueltas y no dudo en que lo vuelvas a ver

-eso sí…bueno pues, ya llegamos al edificio…los muchachos ya deben haberse dado cuenta que no estamos

-lo dudo pero si quieres podemos seguir hablando en la cocina-dijo King mientras kaori asentía con la cabeza mientras entraban al edificio.

**Pues hasta aquí el capítulo cinco, sé que este capítulo también fue algo corto. Estaré subiendo más capítulo de esta historia, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo bye.**


	6. Bienvenidos a los ángeles

**Capítulo 6 Bienvenidos a los ángeles**

**Y continuando con esta historia, puede que me tarde en seguir subiendo los siguientes capítulos ****pero la verdad es que como apenas entre a trabajar solo tendré un día de descanso y pues tendré que aprovecharlo bien para seguir escribiendo este fic y poder escribir mis siguientes capítulos…eso y seguir con los próximos fics que tengo planeado subir pero por ahora disfruten de este capítulo.**

Ya solo quedaba un día para que los integrantes de fallen angels, se presentaran en los ángeles california. Kaori demostraba lo mucho que había avanzado en sus ensayos y demostraba que estaba lista para volver a los escenarios.

-felicidades a todos, en especial a ti kaori-san has progresado mucho

-gracias, la verdad es que todo se lo debo a iori por haberme ayudado

-no olviden que salimos para los ángeles mañana en la tarde, estaremos fuera de South Town por tres meses y medio-dijo yudai mientras salía de la sala de ensayos.

-oigan ¿vamos a seguir ensayando?

-no, ¿Por qué?-preguntaba el pelirrojo algo serio.

-es que quede en de verme con King en su departamento y quería ver si me dejabas ir

-está bien, de todos modos ya me demostrarte que ya estas lista para el concierto

-bien, nos vemos al rato iori- dijo Kaori quien salió de la sala de ensayos para ir al departamento de su amiga. Kaori caminaba por la calle mientras tarareaba una pequeña canción y se dirigía hacia el departamento de King pero al doblar la esquina termino por chocar con alguien cayendo al suelo.

-oye ¿estás bien amiga?-preguntaba el joven frente a ella mientras le daba la mano para que ella se levantara del suelo.

-sí, no te preocupes, yo tuve la culpa por no haberme fijado-respondió kaori mientras tomaba la mano de aquel joven y se sacudía la ropa.

-bueno en parte la culpa también fue mía, yo tampoco puse atención por estar escuchando música-dijo aquel joven quien veía que ella traía una gargantilla con un dije en forma de luna creciente -_es idéntico al que yagami tiene ¿acaso serán parientes?-_ pensaba aquel sujeto-oye no es que sea yo metiche pero…es que ese dije me recuerda al de alguien y me preguntaba si de casualidad eres familiar de iori yagami-kaori miraba al muchacho frente a ella algo extrañada de su pregunta.

-¿acaso su tú lo conoces?

-algo así...

-y por qué crees que yo lo conozco

-porque él también un dije como el que tú tienes en tu gargantilla

-ah...y… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kyo Kusanagi, mucho gusto-respondió el castaño –_Kusanagi, porque se me hace conocido… ¡me lleva el demonio! no recuerdo porque ese apellido se me hace tan familiar- _pensaba ella-y tú cómo te llamas

-Kaori Yoshida y en cuanto tu pregunta anterior, si conozco a iori…él es amigo mío y lo más curioso es que ambos estamos en una banda de rock

-ahora que lo recuerdo, escuche que ahora tienen a una integrante femenina en Fallen Angels

-así es y pronto daremos un concierto en el festival de verano en los ángeles california pero…aun no me has dicho bien como conoces a iori, ¿acaso son amigos, conocidos o cómo?

-pues yo no diría que somos amigos, más bien somos conocidos y ya

-a ok, bueno pues nos vemos y espero y que nos veas tocar…adiós-dijo kaori mientras se iba corriendo dejando al castaño quien retomaba su camino. Al llegar al apartamento de la rubia, kaori la había contado sobre su encuentro con aquel chico castaño.

-oye tu sí que tienes un forma muy rara para conocer chicos, mira que chocar con ellos para luego iniciar una conversación

-lo sé pero...créeme que ya se me hiso costumbre porque fue más o menos como conocía a iori

-oye pero cambiando de tema, en serio ¿no recuerdas porque ese apellido se te hiso tan familiar?

-pues no, de lo único que recuerdo es que yagami-sama hacia que iori entrenara para vencer al heredero de la otra familia o algo así…y que fue por esa razón que la señora yagami...pero bueno eso es algo que no quiero decir

-mira kaori, la verdad es que yo sé porque ese apellido te suena tan familiar

-¿así?

-resulta que ambas familias están en guerra por ver quién es la mejor…tal vez porque en ese entonces eras muy pequeña y por qué iori no quería que te preocuparas por él ya que ambos son enemigos

-recuerdo que su padre lo hacía entrenar mucho para dominar sus poderes...una vez escuche algo acerca de esa familia pero…

-por lo mismo de que eras muy pequeña y ese recuerdo es algo borroso

-pues sea como sea, tratare de no mortificar más a iori diciéndole que a quien me encontré fue a su enemigo

-es lo mejor

Las horas pasaron volando que pronto la joven castaña se dio cuenta que eran ya las diez de la noche mientras salía del departamento de su amiga e irse. Kaori entraba al departamento del pelirrojo pero al ver el lugar que un estaba obscuro trato de buscar el interruptor y encender las luces.

-supongo que él llegara hasta más tarde…*suspiro* mientras veré que hay de bueno en la tele-dijo kaori quien se sentaba en el gran sofá y encendía la televisión. Fue recorriendo canal tras canal hasta que encontró algo que ver y ese algo eran simples caricaturas, las cuales estuvo viendo alrededor de dos horas. Era tanto su aburrimiento que poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos hasta quedar completamente dormida con el televisor encendido. Para cuando el pelirrojo llego, vio que el reloj marcaba la una treinta de la madrugada, cuando llego a la sala vio que las luces estaban encendidas mientras que el televisor solo hacia ruido innecesario.

Cuando iori quiso apagar la televisión, su sorpresa fue ver a kaori dormida tranquilamente en el sofá, mientras apagaba el televisor, yagami sostenía el cuerpo de kaori en sus brazos mientras que ella dejaba caer suavemente su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelirrojo quien la llevo hasta su habitación, abrió lentamente la puerta entrando y dejando sobre la cama el delicado cuerpo de kaori a quien solo le quito sus zapatos dejándolos en el suelo mientras la cubría con las sabanas.

El rostro de kaori denotaba tranquilidad mientras que el pelirrojo se sentaba al borde de la cama y quitaba algunos mechones castaños del rostro de ella dejando ver mejor su rostro mientras acariciaba el rostro de kaori. No supo cómo y jamás lo comprendería hasta que se atreviese a escuchar a sus emociones pero no hoy, ya que su corazón comenzó a acelerarse de ver a la persona cerca de él. El pelirrojo se acercaba lentamente al rostro de ella hasta quedar frente afrente mientras su respiración agitada se mesclaba con la respiración tranquila de ella, mientras que lentamente se acercaba a los labios de ella y depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de la joven, fue un pequeño beso que solo duro pocos segundos, no sabía si lo que hacía era lo correcto pero poco le importaba ahora que había probado los labios de quien fue su única amiga y compañera durante su infancia, pocos segundos bastaron para que él se levantarse y se fuera de la habitación con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

¿Que había sido todo eso? se preguntaba un confundido pelirrojo quien no daba crédito a lo que había hecho. Mientras que ella comenzaba abrir los ojos y se levantaba de su cama con una extraña sensación sobre sus labios, está bien que haberes los sueños son ventana hacia lo que queremos pero eso a sentir un beso y que en sima de todo que ese beso se hubiese sentido tan real era algo fuera de lo común pero…el ver que estaba ya sobre su cama era algo que la había sacado de onda pero luego se tranquilizó al pensar que pudo haber sido iori quien la trajo hasta su habitación.

10:00 am y el pelirrojo aún seguía encerrado en su habitación ¿se sentirá mal? O ¿simplemente estará cansado? Era lo que ella se preguntaba mientras miraba la puerta algo preocupada. Media hora más tarde, kaori había decidido salir del apartamento a trotar al parque mientras le escribía algo en un papel y lo dejaba sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras tomaba sus llaves y salía. Pasaron cinco minutos para que el pelirrojo saliera de su habitación y caminara a la concina en donde encontró la nota que ella había dejado y el desayuno sobre la mesa.

Kaori regresaba del parque cuando vio que el lugar estaba silencioso y solo vio las maletas del pelirrojo en la sala mientras que ella solo fue a su habitación y preparase para ir al aeropuerto esa tarde, mientras que en otro punto de la ciudad, iori estaba algo apenado de estar cerca de ella y más por lo que había hecho esa noche pero sabía que solo retrasaba lo inevitable y que de una u otra forma tendría que verla esta tarde en el apartamento, tal vez para ese entonces ya tendría algo que decirle pero hasta entonces prefería no verla.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando kaori recibió un mensaje de yudai diciéndole que ya estaban afuera del edificio esperándola a ella y al pelirrojo quien por desgracia no estaba pero justo cuando estaba ya en el elevador con sus maletas la puerta se abrió dejando ver a iori frente a ella mientras iba por sus maletas a toda velocidad mientras que ella solo lo veía entrar corriendo hacia el lugar a toda prisa.

-iori date prisa, los demás ya nos están esperando

-ya voy…adelántate tú si quieres

-está bien-dijo kaori mientras iba al asesor con todas sus maletas. Cuando kaori salió del edificio los demás estaban esperando.

-qué bueno que ya estás aquí, toma…es tu boleto de avión junto con tu pasaporte-dijo yudai mientras le daba su boleto y su pasaporte.

-así, gracias, lo bueno fue que te di mi pasaporte porque si no, que tal si se me olvida

-y yagami donde esta-pregunto zack.

-dice que ahorita viene, fue por sus maletas-dijo kaori mientras miraba hacia la entrada del edificio.

Poco después, el pelirrojo llegaba ya con sus males en las manos mientras dejaba sus maletas en la otra camioneta la cual era exclusivamente para el equipaje. Cuando los demás subieron al auto, yagami trataba de actuar normal pero cada vez que miraba a kaori, las imágenes de aquella noche volvían a su mente haciendo que él volteara hacia otro lado hasta que pudiese aclarar sus ideas.

-¿iori?...

-….

-¿Qué tienes, tienes fiebre o qué?

-¿eh? Por qué preguntas

-porque veo que estás algo rojo de la cara-dijo kaori quien ponía sus manos en la frente del pelirrojo.

-estoy bien, no te preocupes-dijo iori mientras retiraba las manos de kaori. Al poco rato, el auto se detuvo dejando salir a los demás quienes estaban fuera del aeropuerto mientras llevaban las maletas y las demás cosas.

Por el alta voz se escuchaban los próximos vuelos mientras que a sus alrededor se podían ver cientos de personas entrando o saliendo de las salas de abordaje con sus maletas en mano. Al llegar al avión todos estaban ya en sus asientos correspondientes y como era de esperarse estarían volando en primera clase. Para mala suerte del pelirrojo, su asiento estaba cerca al de kaori quien escuchaba una canción y voltea a verlo con una sonrisa mientras que él prefería voltear hacia otro lado.

Las horas de vuelo habían transcurrido con normalidad, al menos para ella quien había aprovechado ese tiempo para leer un rato mientras que el pelirrojo estaba más que aburrido. Poco después, el capitán anunciaba que pronto aterrizarían y que era necesario abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad. Era de noche y la pista de aterrizaje estaba iluminada por las luces para que los aviones aterricen sin ningún problema, todos los pasajeros habían salido ya del avión para recoger sus maletas, los integrantes de fallen angels estaban ya con sus maletas mientras salían del aeropuerto para ir en taxi hasta su hotel en donde estrían las próximas dos semanas.

Al llegar al hotel, todos estaban ya en la recepción recibiendo las llaves de sus habitaciones mientras que yudai había ido a cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden para mañana que sería cuando ellos se presentaran. Iori estaba en su habitación recostado ya sobre la cama mientras el aire fresco entraba por la ventana, mañana tenían que presentarse a la una y media pero tenían que pensar cual sería la primera canción que tocarían mañana, lo bueno era que kaori ya se había aprendido todas las canciones y que era más que evidente que ella ya estaba lista para volver a los escenarios, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que….

-TOC, TOC, TOC…- se escuchaba que tocaban la puerta, el pelirrojo se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la puerta para ver de quien se trataba hasta que…

-hola iori ¿te gustaría jugar una manita de cartas?-dijo kaori quien traía en mano un paquete de cartas mientras que detrás de ella estaban zack y matt.

-no se

-vamos hermano, podemos jugar un rato…es más, traje una bolsa de caramelos para apostar en las cartas, que dices ¿te animas o qué?-dijo matt mientras mostraba la bolsa de caramelos.

-está bien…entren-dijo el pelirrojo mientras todos entraban a la habitación. No paso mucho tiempo cuando yudai regreso al hotel a buscar a los demás quienes estaban todavía en la habitación del pelirrojo. Yudai buscaba a kaori, matt y zack en sus habitaciones  
hasta que se le ocurrió ver en la habitación del pelirrojo y preguntarle si sabía en donde estaban pero grande fue su sorpresa al verlos todos allí jugando cartas.

-hasta que los encuentro-dijo yudai quien entraba a la habitación.

-hola yudai ¿quieres jugar cartas con nosotros?-pregunto kaori mientras se ponía de pie.

-ven, solo estamos apostando dulces-dijo zack mientras le mostraba la bolsa de dulce que matt había traído. Yudai acepto y todos estaban ya con sus cartas en las manos. Estuvieron jugando cartas por un buen rato, tanto matt y kaori llevaban un buen de dulces ganados en las cartas mientras que los demás solo tenían pocos dulces para apostar en las cartas.

Media hora después, kaori tenía ya una montaña de dulce a su favor mientras que los demás solo tenían como cinco o diez dulces a favor. Cada quien sostenía sus cartas de modo misteriosa mientras que kaori mostraba sus cartas mientras que todos quedaban más que patidifusos de ver las cartas.

-creo que les volví a aganar muchachos-dijo kaori de modo sarcástico mientras veía todos mientras reía de modo victorioso.

-no puede ser que nos este ganado-dijo el pelirrojo mientras dejaba sus cartas.

-y yo que pensaba que en esto si le íbamos a ganar-dijo zack mientras veía que ella se llevaba los dulces.

-Y que... ¿nos echamos otra manita de cartas?-preguntaba kaori mientras que los demás se quedaban cayados.

-no yo ya no juego…si esto fue apuesta de dulces, no me quiero ni imaginar que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido de dinero-dijo matt mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba los pocos dulces que le quedaban.

-pues yo también me retiro, tengo que revisar algunos papeles que deje pendientes-dijo yudai mientras se ponía de pie también y se despedía de los demás.

-como ya se terminó el juego, me llevo mi dotación de dulces-dijo zack mientras le restregaba a matt los dulce que él le había ganado en las cartas.

-yo también me voy, quiero descansar bien para mañana…que descanses iori-dijo kaori quien salía de la habitación. Ya todos se había ido a sus habitaciones, iori ya había apagado las luces de la habitación mientras que solo se iba a la cama en pantalones y poder descansar. A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban en el restaurant que había en el hotel, cuando el pelirrojo llego, comenzaron a platicar sobre el juego de cartas de noche y sobre otras más pero debían también discutir sobre que canción tocarían primero para su concierto de esta tarde.

El clima era de lo más agradable, cientos y cientos de turistas estaban en las playas y cientos de jóvenes estaban ya en la espera del concierto de hoy, yudai había ido a donde sería el concierto y ver que todo estuviera bien para que iniciara el concierto y pudiesen presentarse los integrantes de cada banda invitada al festival de verano.

Era ya la una de la tarde, los integrantes de fallen angels ya estaba tras el escenario preparándose para salir al escenario en media hora, kaori había ido a cambiarse de atuendo para salir al escenario mientras que los demás estaban listos para salir. Cuando kaori se cambió de ropa, se reunió con sus amigos para salir todos al escenario.

**Pues hasta aquí el capítulo seis, seguiré subiendo más capítulos ya que tengo planeado otro fanfic el cual será algo largo y tal vez tenga dos partes pero por lo mientras tratare de terminar esta historia. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo bye.**


	7. Conciertos, bares y borracheras

**Capítulo 7 Conciertos, bares y borracheras**

El día era de lo más perfecto, sol, playa y cientos de personas alrededor del lugar que esperaban ansiosos de oír tocar a sus cantantes favoritos. La gente aclamaba el nombre de Fallen Angels emocionados de escucharlos tocar, los integrantes de Fallen Angels comenzaron a salir al escenario con yagami al frente ya que él era el vocalista de la banda y detrás del pelirrojo salió kaori seguida de zack y matt quienes se colocaban en su lugar para dar comienzo.

Después de que fueron anunciados, la banda pudo comenzar a tocar su música. Los primeros acordes sonaban en el lugar causando emoción y furor entre la multitud ya que la primera en iniciarla canción era kaori con su guitarra seguida de los demás quienes siguieron con los demás acordes de la canción.

Puede ser que la noche es quien desata mi sed  
O tal vez nunca sea saciada aunque lo intente  
Bebo del sabor de tu piel  
Me embriago con tus labios dementes

Nadie me reconoce, ya nadie me ve.  
Corazón no vayas a explotar  
No te pares y trata de escapar

Que ese esmalte rojo no es de amor  
Usa en las uñas ese color como signo de precaución.

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, el concierto estaba saliendo mejor de lo que habían pensado y más porque muchos disfrutaban de la canción y del ambiente que se podía sentir en esos momentos.

Sale el sol y no se ve a nadie alrededor  
Otra vez perdí el sentido y toda dirección

Fumo de tu aliento aún más  
Desarmas con tan simples palabras  
Te espero donde siempre, yo sé que vendrás

Corazón no vayas a explotar  
No te pares y trata de escapar  
Que ese esmalte rojo no es de amor  
Usa en las uñas ese color como signo de precaución.

Kaori hacía gala de sus habilidades y al igual que aquel día de las audiciones, muchos quedaron sorprendidos al verla interpretarla ese solo de guitarra y que al igual que hace unos días el pelirrojo estaba sorprendido en lo mucho que ella había mejorado y que haberla elegido fue la mejor de las decisiones, muchos de los espectadores disfrutaban de la interpretación que ella hacía.

Corazón no vayas a explotar  
No te pares y trata de escapar

Que ese esmalte rojo no es de amor  
Usa en las uñas ese color como signo de precaución.  
Como signo de precaución, como signo de precaución

La primera canción de Fallen Angels había terminado, aún faltaban aun, cuatro canciones más antes de su siguiente concierto en dos días ya que tenían que estar en los ángeles las dos últimas semanas de agosto e ir a los demás conciertos. Horas más tarde, todos ya estaban en el restaurant de hotel mientras discutían sobre si ir a algún buen bar en la ciudad y tomarse una cerveza.

-podemos ir un bar que se llama los cocodrilos… ¿quieren ir?

-¿y tú como sabes que se llama así?-preguntaba el pelirrojo algo serio.

-es que cuando veníamos de camino al hotel pude verlo desde el auto…esta algo retirado pero si quieren ir a otro...-dijo kaori.

-está bien, vamos a ver qué tal está ese bar-dijo el pelirrojo mientras se ponía de pie al igual que todos quienes caminaron hacia ese dichoso bar.

Al llegar al bar "los cocodrilos", vieron que la entrada parecía la de un bar de mala muerte, en la entrada había como diez motocicletas Harley Davidson estacionadas y arriba del lugar un letrero con dos cocodrilos que era iluminados con luces neón. Al entrar al lugar, había como tres mesas de billar, sujetos fornidos y de muy mal aspecto como en aquellas películas de motociclistas, en la barra, un sujeto limpiando los vasos mientras que había algunas mesas que eran ocupadas por sujetos que bebían sus cervezas en tarros y otros fumando o simplemente jugando cartas.

-que dicen, nos quedamos o…vamos a otro lugar-dijo ella mientras que veía el lugar mientras que se escuchaba You Better Swim que era interpretada por el grupo Motrhead.

-¿y si mejor pedimos un taxi y vamos a otro lugar?-preguntaba matt mientras miraba hacia los lados.

-tu que dices iori… ¿iori?-preguntaba ella mientras buscaba al pelirrojo quien ya estaba en la barra pidiendo su cerveza ante la mirada de los demás quienes fueron tras él.

-cerveza es cerveza…o quieren ir a otro lugar, vayan yo me quedo aquí-dijo el pelirrojo quien bebía de su cerveza tan calmadamente que ellos prefirieron pedir una cerveza también.

-véanlo por el lado bueno...al menos podemos tomar nuestras cervezas sin preocuparnos de los fotógrafos-dijo zack mientras pedía también un tarro de cerveza.

-en eso tienes razón-apoyo matt el comentario del pelinegro.

-eso y de que por lo menos no tendremos que lidiar con tanta gente-dijo iori mientras que kaori escribía algo en su celular.

-y…ya está-dijo kaori mientras guardaba su celular.

-¿qué cosa?-preguntaba el pelirrojo.

-es que le envié un mensaje a yudai, le dije en donde estamos

-y eso para que…está bien que estamos tomando pero no creo que nos vayamos a emborrachar o algo así-dijo zack mientras seguía tomando.

-no pero, qué tal si se ponen hasta la madre y la que va a tener que cargar con ustedes voy a ser yo…

-¿en serios nos crees capaz de hacer eso?-preguntaba matt en tono de reproche fingido.

-pues…

-está bien, está bien…te prometemos que no vamos a tomar mucho

-me lo prometen

-si-respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo. Pasaron como tres horas y media cuando ellos ya estaban hasta su madre mientras que kaori llamaba a yudai al celular y decirle que viniera.

Tiempo después, yudai había llegado por ellos en el auto, mientras yudai llevaba a matt y zack al auto, kaori llevaba a iori quien estaba más que ahogado en su borrachera mientras decía cosas que ni ella misma entendía.

-"no, nos vamos a emborrachar" blablablá…son unos mentirosos

-siempre dicen eso y siempre tengo que ir por ellos-dijo yudai mientras dejaba a los dos jóvenes en el asiento trasero del auto mientras kaori dejaba al pelirrojo junto a ellos dos.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, kaori y yudai dejaron a los tres jóvenes en sus habitaciones y con una jarra de agua y unas aspirinas por aquello de la cruda realidad. A la mañana siguiente, los tres caballeros despertaron con un gran dolor de cabeza producto de la borrachera de anoche…eso y porque cada quien despertó en el suelo y enredados con las sabanas de la cama. Cada uno salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el restaurant del hotel y desayunar en donde ya los estaban esperando tanto kaori como yudai quienes estaban desayunando a gusto.

-vaya, hasta que se levantan-dijo kaori en tono de enojo fingido.

-se ve que estuvo buena la borrachera de anoche ¿verdad?-dijo yudai con sarcasmo y viendo las caras que traían los tres caballeros.

-claro, tomando en cuenta de que amanecí tirado en la cama-dijo el pelirrojo quien tomaba asiento.

-y yo que pensaba que era el único que se había caído de la cama-dijo matt en tono bromista.

-lo que no entiendo es por qué demonios nos pusimos a beber como locos-al ori esto, kaori casi se ahoga con su jugo de naranja de solo recordar que por culpa de ella, ellos se pusieron hasta su madre y todo porque ellos quisieron hacer una apuesta contra ella sobre ver quien bebía más.

-no pues…quien sabe, yo nada más vi que ustedes empezaron a beber como locos-dijo ella como haciéndose la que no recordaba nada.

-bueno ya, a lo que importa, mañana tienen que hacer otra presentación y deben estar en sus cinco sentidos ¿entendieron?

-¡señor, si señor!-dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo mientras hacían el saludo militar.

-payasos, desayunen yo todavía tengo que hacer unas llamadas a Alemania…hay se ven-dijo yudai mientras se alejaba de ellos mientras que se sentaban y pedían algo para desayunar. Horas más tarde, los cuatro estaban ya en la piscina del hotel relajándose mientras que kaori no paraba de reír de solo recordar lo sucedido en el bar.

Las horas habían pasado volando y rápidamente había anochecido y los chicos habían ido al restaurant del hotel, kaori comenzaba a tener sueño que había decidido irse a su habitación dejando a los demás en el pequeño bar que había en el hotel.

Minutos después, kaori se dirigía hacia el ascensor esperando hasta que este llegara para poder subir a su habitación pero por desgracia se encontró a quien menos esperaba ver.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo siete, en este capítulo use una canción que se llama SED que es de un grupo que se llama DIVISIÓN MINÚSCULA hay por si quieren escuchar la rola. Puede que me tarde en seguir subiendo los siguientes capítulos pero no desesperen, hasta entonces nos veremos en el siguiente cap. bye.**


	8. Encuentros desagradables

**Capítulo 8 Encuentros desagradables**

Minutos después, kaori se dirigía hacia el ascensor esperando hasta que este llegara para poder subir a su habitación pero por desgracia se encontró a quien menos esperaba ver.

-pero que casualidad…si es nada menos que la oveja negra del grupo-decía el joven frente a ella quien era dos años mayor que ella, de cabello negro y ojos color violeta.

-vete al diablo Jack-dijo kaori de modo enojada mientras que dio la vuelta para ir a otro ascensor.

-veo que ya se te olvido que fui yo quien te dio la oportunidad de estar con nosotros

-si como no-dijo ella de modo sarcástico mientras que él solo frunció el ceño y acercaba a ella.

-búrlate todo lo que quieras, no olvides que gracias a nosotros tuviste la oportunidad de tocar en una verdadera banda

-hay aja, al que no se le debería olvidar, es que gracias a mí obtuvieron ese contrato millonario hace un año…así que por favor, déjame en paz si no quieres terminar en el hospital-dijo kaori de modo retador mientras apretaba sus puños.

-disfruta de tu momento de gloria...por qué no creo que te dure por mucho-aquel sujeto comenzó a caminar hasta la recepción mientras ella entraba al ascensor y lo miraba enojada.

-imbécil-dijo kaori mientras la puerta del ascensor se cerraba. Ya estando sola en su cuarto, tomo todas las almohadas de la cama y comenzó a aventarlas hacia a la pared con tanta rabia mientras gritoneaba cuanta barbaridad se le venía a la mente de solo recordar a desgraciado que le había roto el corazón.

-¡AAAHHH!... ¡MALDITO, MALDITO, MIL VECES MALDITO!...maldigo el día en que te conocí grandísimo bastardo... ¡AAAHHH! ¡Te odio maldito guitarrista de mierda!-maldecía la joven castaña mientras se lanzaba a la cama mientras ocultaba su rostro en una de las almohadas que estaba en el piso y ahogaba sus gritos en ella.

Mientras que ella ahogaba sus gritos en la almohada, yagami caminaba hacia su habitación pero noto que algo andaba mal, ya que cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, noto que kaori no estaba detrás de él para sorprenderlo o simplemente para saludarlo pero ahora...se le hacía raro no verla y se le hiso fácil ir a ver a su habitación y ver si de pura casualidad estaba allí.

-kaori, kaori...*suspiro* tal vez no está-el pelirrojo estaba por irse cuando escucho pequeños sonidos en la habitación y decidió seguir insistiendo hasta que ella le abrió la puerta.

-hola

-hola... ¿Te sientes bien?-preguntaba el pelirrojo del modos como lo saluda, ya que fue raro verla algo desanimada.

-pues más o menos

-¿puedo pasar?

-claro-yagami entro a la habitación mientras ella seguía algo cabizbaja. Cunado yagami entro a la habitación, se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba en un total desastre, las almohadas esparcidas por todas partes y las sabanas de la cama tiradas alrededor de la habitación mientras ella volvía a recostarse sobre la cama y tomando una almohada para luego abrazarla con gran fuerza mientras el pelirrojo se sentaba junto a ella.

-¿no me vas a decir lo que te pasa?

-no…

-kaori porque no me quieres decir que es lo que te pasa-yagami se guía insistiendo pero ella seguía sin darle la cara hasta que…

-i…iori

-¿sí?

-si te lo digo… ¿prometes no enojarte?

-está bien

-*suspiro* e…es solo que, acabo de encontrar a alguien que me hiso enojar…

-acaso viste a Sonia otra vez, porque si es eso iré a ver en qué habitación está e iré a reclamarle por lo que te habrá hecho…

-no, no eso…a quien me encontré fue al líder de la banda Dark Angels quien resulta que es...mi exnovio...

-QUE...como que ese sujeto es tu ex

-sí, fue mi novio por muy poco tiempo y la verdad es que abecés hubiera deseado nunca haberlos conocido

-por qué ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

-lo que paso es que salí de esa banda por cuestiones personales...el sujeto me engaño con otra y admito que me dolió al principio pero pasaron pocos segundos para que me diera cuenta que el sujeto no valía la pena y...que abecés es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado

-me sorprende eso de ti kaori

-por

-no fuiste tú quien me dijo que la vida no es vida si no hay amor

-pues sí y aun pienso eso...solo que aun busco a alguien que si valga la pena, alguien que además de ser mi pareja sea como un buen amigo para mí-dijo kaori mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

-pides un imposible

-¿por qué dices eso?

-es más que evidente, ver a cientos y cientos de parejas que terminan prematuramente por cualquier cosa a pesar de haberse jurado amor eterno y esas cosas

-pero porque no todos tienen la suerte de casarse por amor

-y eso de que sirve...casi muchas parejas dicen amarse pero son pocas las que logran mantener ese amor vivo

-puede que tengas razón pero aún hay parejas que logran mantener vivo ese amor

-pero de todas formas son pocas las parejas que logran mantener su matrimonio a flote

-*suspiro* admito que tienes razón pero...no todos ven el mundo como tú lo vez, existen personas que siempre ven el lado bueno en las personas y procuran mantener vivo su amor a pesar de las circunstancias

-por favor kaori, a quien quieres engañar...muchos se casan por conveniencia o por otra cosa menos, por amor...

-ha vemos personas que todavía creemos que podemos encontrar a nuestra media naranja y no a una cebolla que nos haga llorar o a un limón que nos amargue la vida

-tonterías...esas son palabras que solo usan para no sentirse solos o que simplemente las usan para hacerse falsas ilusiones

-pues si es eso, entonces soy una soñadora que aún cree en al amor verdadero

-kaori no quise decir eso...

-no te preocupes, tienes todo el derecho de decir eso por lo que sucedió hace tiempo y...bueno, como dije, cada quien ve el mundo con diferentes ojos y no tienes por qué disculparte de nada Onii-chan

-kaori ¿tú en verdad crees en eso del amor verdadero y todas esas cursilerías?

-pues a decir verdad sí y no dudo en que alguna vez tu creíste lo mismo que yo

-era pequeño y algo ingenuo

-pero aun así pensaste lo mismo que yo cuando éramos pequeños...recuerda todas esas historias que mi abuela nos contaba

-eran solo historias kaori, historias que les contaban a los niños para que creyesen en esas cosas

-pero aun así no crees que uno puede tener un final feliz o que al menos piensen que puede lograr una vida mejor a lado de alguien especial

-*suspiro* creo que será mejor que me valla

-iori espera...al menos piensa en lo que te dije sobre ver el mundo con diferentes ojos y buscar con quien compartir lo bueno de la vida

-supongo que lo pensare...te daré mi respuesta en cuanto pueda

-espero y sea pronto Onii-chan-yagami salió de la habitación, dejando a kaori quien se levantaba y comenzaba a ordenar la habitación. Cuando yagami llego a su habitación, se quedó recargado en la puerta pensando en lo que ella le había contado –_pero aun así no crees que uno pueda tener un final feliz o que al menos piensen que pueden lograr una vida mejor a lado de alguien especial_–aquellas palabras aun resonaban en la mente del pelirrojo mientras se recostaba sobre su cama y miraba hacia el techo.

Al día siguiente, todos estaban ya en el escenario en donde darían otra vez un concierto. Kaori limpiaba su guitarra hasta que vio a alguien frente a ella de modo arrogante.

-creo que algo se echó a perder porque me vino un olor desagradable-dijo kaori mientras miraba hacia los lados ignorando a la persona frente a ella.

-que graciosa eres querida pero nada ganas con tus ridículos comentarios-dijo Jack mientras ella apretaba sus puños en un intento de controlar su enojo. Para cuando los demás llegaron vieron que kaori estaba con el vocalista de Dark Angels, iori veía todo desde donde estaba mientras trataba de contener las ganas de golpear a ese sujeto por haberle roto el corazón a la única persona que él quería.

-oye yagami ¿Qué no es ese el vocalista de Dark Angels?-preguntaba el pelinegro algo preocupado.

-si-respondió el pelirrojo de modo serio.

-¿pero que querrá de kaori, acaso se conocen o algo así?-preguntaba el castaño mientras veían que el pelirrojo caminaba hacia donde estaba ella.

-me encantaría seguir hablando contigo pero el público aclama mi nombre y no puedo dejar esperando a mis fans

-has lo que quieras me da igual, es más, rómpete una pierna o mejor aún yo te la rompo-kaori estaba punto de ir tras Jack pero iori la había tomado del brazo e impedir que hiciera algo imprudente.

-¡KAORI!-exclamo el pelirrojo quien la tenía sujeta del brazo mientras ella volteaba a ver al pelirrojo.

-pero…

-basta, no vale la pena tu misma lo dijiste…-dijo el pelirrojo mientras ella se tranquilizaba.

-*suspiro* está bien iori…me calmare...-kaori se había calmado mientras que se caminaba hacia donde estaban sus demás compañeros. Después de que Dark Angels terminara de tocar sus canciones fue el turno de Fallen Angels de subir al escenario.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo ocho, pronto subiré los demás capítulos. No puedo esperar a subir mi siguiente capítulo en donde kaori vuelve a ver a su adorado pelirrojo. Solo espero poder tener el tiempo necesario para poder subir mi próximo fic y poder seguir con esta historia, bueno pues nos veremos en el siguiente cap. bye.**


	9. Confesiones y reflexiones

**Capítulo 9 Confesiones y reflexiones**

**Que tal a todos, con la novedad que ya llegue con mi siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste este capitulo que la verdad...a pesar de que es algo corto, espero que les guste ya que este capitulo va por aquellas personas que en un principio nos cayeron mal pero taaaann mal...pero que al final nos sonprende tanto su cambio de actitud ante nosotros...sin mas que agregar, disfruten este capitulo.**

Los integrantes de Fallen Angels, estaban ya en escenario listos para iniciar con el concierto. El público aclamaba con gran emoción el nombre de Fallen Angels, mientras que ellos se preparaban para interpretar la canción con la cual se habían consagrado como los mejores y obtener un gran nivel de popularidad entre el público.

Scream Shout, Scream, Shout.  
We are the Fallen Angels

Los primeros acordes sonaban en el lugar mientras que el público se emocionaba al saber que canción era la tocaban.

We are the in between, cast down as sons of war.  
Struck to the earth like lightning, on this world we're torn.  
We won't cause the pain, of living out their own.  
Take joy in who you are, we know our wings are blown.

We're bored to death in heaven and down alone in hell,  
we only want to be ourselves.

We scream, we shout  
we are the Fallen Angels  
We scream, we shout Whoa! Whoooooooa!  
Too lost to sing alone  
No need to feel this sorrow  
we scream, we shout Woah!  
We are the Fallen Angels!

Tras el escenario se podían ver a los integrantes de Dark Angels quienes los veían tocar pero...quienes estaban más que hechos unos energúmenos por la actuación de Fallen Angels, eran los demás integrantes quienes veían la gran popularidad que tenían ante el público quienes los aclamaban más.

Follow the morning star, on land when darkness failed,  
The passion left unholy; now you find yourself.  
We have now here to go, no one to wish us well  
A crime to find our home, our stories they will tell.

We're bored to death in heaven and down alone in hell,  
We only want to be ourselves.

We scream, we shout  
We are the Fallen Angels  
We scream, we shout Whoa! Whoooooooa!  
Too lost to sing alone  
No need to feel this sorrow  
We scream, we shout Woah!  
We are the Fallen Angels!

Por primera vez en su vida, Jack había admitido que ella era una gran guitarrista y una persona valiosa al verla tocar de esa manera en el escenario y frente a todo el público. Tarde se dio cuenta de su error de haberla dejado ir y haberle roto el corazón.

Scream, Shout  
We are the Fallen Angels.  
Scream, shout Whoa! Whoooooooa!

We scream, we shout  
We are the Fallen Angels  
We scream, we shout Whoa! Whoooooooa!  
Too lost to sing alone  
No need to feel this sorrow  
We scream, we shout Woah!  
We are the Fallen Angels

We scream; we shout  
We are the Fallen Angels!  
We scream, we shout Whoa! Whoooooooa!

Whoa! Whoooooooa!

We shout Whoa!  
We are the Fallen Angels!

Al término de la canción, kaori había dirigido su mirada hacia donde estaban los integrantes de Dark Angels. Jack la estaba mirando con una pequeña sonrisa pero kaori solo le respondió con la "Britney señal" mientras que desviaba la mirada hacia el público. Los demás habían quedado algo confundidos de lo que habían visto pero a diferencia de ellos, Jack había entendido que esa era la forma de perdón por parte de ella quien prefirió seguir con el concierto a diferencia de sus compañeros quienes parecieron no haber visto nada.

El poco tiempo que tenían en los ángeles había terminado y era hora de seguir con los demás conciertos por algunas ciudades de Europa y de Japón. Estando ya en el aeropuerto, kaori estaba ya en la sala de abordaje cuando fue interceptada por alguien que ni ella misma esperaba.

-kaori

-¿sí?...ha, eres tú, que quieres-dijo ella mientras veía al pelinegro quien parecía traer en sus manos una pequeña cajita de color rosada con un moño color blanco.

-kaori...*suspiro* sé que me comporte como un idiota y…créeme que no ha habido un solo día en el que no me arrepienta el haberte lastimado pero quiero que sepas que estoy argulloso de ti…toma, te traje esto, espero que tengan suerte en su siguiente concierto-sus palabras eran sinceras pero aún tenían confundida a kaori quien se había sorprendido por el cambio de actitud tan radical que tenía Jack hacia ella.

-¿he?... ¿gracias? Y…me sorprende mucho tú cambio de actitud…y sinceramente te agradezco mucho este regalito y también te deseo buena suerte en tus conciertos-kaori le extendía la mano en señal de despedida mientras que él estrechaba su mano con la de ella, mientras que el pelirrojo veía todo desde donde estaba.

Que había sido todo eso, primero se insultan y casi llegan a los golpes para después estrecharse las manos como si todo estuviera perdonado y pretender que nada había pasado. En este mundo hay gente que a simple vista nos parecen extraños pero que después comprendemos que son así porque así lo quisieron y otras porque la misma sociedad los vuelve de esa forma pero...para iori, la forma de ser de kaori era lo que le gustaba de ella.

El avión seguía su curso hacia la ciudad de Londres en donde darían un concierto especial. Pasaron de estar en la soleada playa, a estar en las lluviosas calles de Londres en donde se había pronosticado una fuerte lluvia. Para cuando los integrantes de Fallen Angels llegaron a su hotel, kaori comenzaba a abrir el pequeño paquete que Jack le había dado y grande fue su sorpresa al ver lo que contenía, en su interior traía un pequeño muñeco en forma de osito sosteniendo un corazón pero lo que había debajo del osito la dejo sorprendida ya que era una carta de color violeta y escrita por él.

-_no creas que lo he olvidado, este pequeño muñeco fue el primer regalo que te di hace tiempo en san Valentín. Recuerdo que con este pequeño muñeco te pedí que fueras mi novia pero, después de ese día en que nuestra relación termino lo encontré tirado en la azotea de la disquera en donde grabábamos y en donde solíamos mirar el atardecer y contemplar las estrellas…perdóname por todo lo que te dije y también por haberte roto el corazón de esa forma…sé que fui un idiota y lo admito, también admito que fui un total imbécil en haberte dejado ir tan fácil y de no haber arreglado las cosas entre nosotros...me di cuenta ya tarde que aun te amaba y que fui un idiota al pensar que podía olvidarte y también por haberme dejado mal influenciar por los que decían ser mis amigos pero…si te escribo esto es para pedirte una segunda oportunidad, iniciar desde cero, si respondes esta carta sabré que aun tendré una esperanza pero si no, sabré que todo termino y jamás te molestare nunca más._

_ATTE: Jackson Biersack_

Cuando kaori termino de leer la carta, vio que detrás de esta traía la dirección del pelinegro. Inconscientemente dejo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios para luego buscar un lapicero entre sus maletas y escribir algo en el papel para luego dejarlo sobre su cama.

La castaña estaba tan cansada que había decidido tomar un baño para luego dormir, mientras que el pasillo, el pelirrojo caminaba hacia la habitación de kaori y decirle que bajara a cenar algo pero cuando llego a la habitación de su amiga, vio que la puerta estaba entre abierta. Cuando el pelirrojo quiso cerrar la puerta algo le había llamado la atención, ya que en la cama estaba un paquete color rosado que el pelirrojo rápidamente reconoció, cuando se acercó vio que adentro estaba un muñeco pero lo que había llamado más la atención era un papel color violeta, cuando iori tomo el papel pudo ver lo que estaba escrito pero había algo también escrito en la parte de atrás de la carta en tinta roja que decía –_necesito decirte algo pero…prefiero que sea en persona para darte mi respuesta_-las manos del pelirrojo quedaron paralizadas al leer lo escrito en rojo.

Cuando el pelirrojo tomo el muñeco en sus manos, se escuchaba la puerta que se abría dejando ver a kaori quien traía puesta una simple toalla.

-¿iori?... ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntaba ella algo confundida mientras que él se levantaba de la cama como de rayo mientras que sentía como sus mejillas se encendían de solo ver a la persona frente a él.

-s…solo quería saber si vas a bajar a cenar con nosotros-dijo iori con algo de nerviosismo

-ha…es solo que me siento un poco cansada y la verdad preferiría dormirme de una vez

-está bien…s…solo quería decirte eso-dijo el pelirrojo quien rápidamente se había volteado mientras que ella podía ver un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de iori.

-bien…supongo que nos veremos mañana para lo de nuestro concierto

-claro, nos vemos-iori salía de la habitación rápido para no perder los estribos frente a ella, mientras que la castaña estaba más que confundida por la actitud de iori pero dejo de pensar en eso y prefirió cambiarse para dormir.

Que había sido todo eso, ponerse nervioso frente de ella y en sima de todo, haberse sonrojado de solo recordar haberla visto con solo una toalla que cubría su delicado cuerpo. Al igual que aquella noche, iori estaba más que confundido por sus emociones que no sabía qué hacer ante esta situación pero…trataría de calmarse haciendo lo mismo que ella y tomar un baño pero con agua fría para refrescar mejor sus ideas.

-*suspiro* ¿qué demonios me pasa?...porque de repente me siento nervioso cuando estoy cerca de ella...*suspiro* no sé qué es peor, de seguir viendo esa imagen en mi cabeza o que me esté sangrando la nariz por eso-dijo el pelirrojo quien veía que la nariz le sangraba.

**Hasta aquí con el capítulo nueve, sé que fue muy poquito lo que escribí pero la verdad es que ando muy corta de inspiración pero prometo actualizar muy pronto para poder subir mi siguiente capítulo en donde el pelirrojo estará más que metido en un problema al estar a solas con kaori…a por cierto, la canción que utilice para este capítulo se llama FALLEN ANGELS y es de mi grupo favorito BLACK VEIL BRIDES les dejo el link x si quieren escuchar esta cancion que en lo personal a mi me gusto watch?v=VuGzJVKtW6g&list=RD02f0EQlIzPowM, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo bye :D**


	10. Una noche de locos

**Capítulo 10 Una noche de locos**

A la mañana siguiente, kaori caminaba hacia el restaurant del hotel en donde la esperaban para desayunar pero...

-oigan ¿Dónde está iori?... ¿que no piensa venir a desayunar?-preguntaba la castaña mientras los demás estaban algo confundidos por que el pelirrojo era muy puntual para todo, pero ahora…

-aquí estoy...no vi que hora era, perdón si llego algo tarde-respondió el pelirrojo quien se sentaba y con la cabeza baja.

-se ve que no dormiste bien socio, no te estarás enfermando ¿o sí?-pregunto matt quien miraba al pelirrojo mientras tomaba su jugo.

-estoy bien es solo que…-iori no sabía que decir, ya que durante toda la noche le estuvo pensando en lo sucedido con kaori-últimamente he estado un poco estresado por lo de los conciertos…

-no te preocupes por eso, en cuanto terminen estos conciertos podrán tomarse unas largas y merecidas vacaciones-dijo yudai, mientras que los demás se emocionaban de que por fin podrían descansar.

El día se había despejado, así que sería un buen momento para poder dar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad antes de dar inicio a su siguiente concierto que sería esta noche. Kaori recorría diferentes lugares en busca de un bonito recuerdo para su rubia amiga mientras que no muy lejos de donde estaba, el pelirrojo la seguía procurando de qué no le pasara nada. Tienda tras tienda fue recorriendo hasta que vio algo que tal vez le podría gustar mientras, iori estaba más que desesperado de ver que aún no estuviera en un solo lugar hasta que de repente, vio salir a su joven amiga salir de una tienda con un pequeño paquete en las manos y dirigirse hacia otra parte.

La fu siguiendo hasta que vio que entraba a la oficina de correos ¿será que le enviara algo a King o será que el paquete se lo dará a quien fue su novio? no lo sabía, así como no supo si lo que saco de la bolsa de su chaqueta era ese papel color violeta. Para cuando kaori salió de la oficina de correos vio que se dirigía hacia una pastelería de donde salió con dos bolsas pequeñas, iori trato de que ella no se diera cuenta de que la venia siguiendo hasta que…

-¿iori?...

-ah, kaori...qué casualidad encontrarte aquí-*_MENTIROSO_* decía la vocecita en su cabeza.

-es que quise venir a comprar algunos pastelitos para todos pero que bueno que te veo-dijo kaori quien le sonreía amablemente al pelirrojo quien no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto.

-¿así?...-pregunto el pelirrojo algo confundido.

-sí, quería ver si te gustaría ir a recorrer la ciudad conmigo-dijo kaori quien tomaba del brazo a iori quien estaba algo sonrojado.

-no lo sé...-dijo el pelirrojo quien si quería estar con ella pero trataba de no ser tan obvio.

-anda, vamos…le había preguntado a zack pero me dijo que tenía que hacer una llamada a su familia y matt, pues…me dijo que quería dormir otro rato antes del concierto y la verdad no me gusta ir yo sola a alguna parte-dijo kaori quien estaba algo triste cuando dijo que no le gustaba estar ella solita a lo que el pelirrojo acepto.

Ambos caminaban por diferentes partes de la ciudad, iban desde el Parlamento británico y el reloj que contiene el famoso Big Ben, hasta subir al famoso London Eye y claro, no podía faltar visitar el también famoso Abbey Road que es una calle localizada en el distrito de Camden y la Ciudad de Westminster.

El clima comenzaba a cambiar de repente ya que una fuerte lluvia esta pronosticada para esa tarde y aparentemente parte de la noche, lo que significaba que tendrían que posponer su concierto para dentro de dos días más.

La lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad, las calles congestionadas y el exceso de lluvia comenzaba a hacer algo complicado ya que debido a que las calles estuvieran mojadas podrían ocasionar un accidente. La lluvia impedía seguir su camino al hotel aunque fuese a pie así que ambos ya no pudieron seguir su camino y se detuvieron en otro hotel en donde tuvieron que estarse reguardando de la lluvia hasta tarde o si no hasta que amaneciera. Para suerte de ambos traían suficiente dinero para dos habitaciones pero que debido a las lluvias y a que tendrían un concierto, algunos hoteles estaban sin habitaciones disponibles por lo que solo alcanzaron una habitación.

Las cosas se estaban complicando para él, ya que ahora tendrían que compartir una habitación. La lluvia parecía no tener fin ya que aún seguían congestionadas las calles y eran pocos los taxis que quedaban libres. Ambos estaban ya en su habitación, kaori caminaba hacia la ventana y ver la lluvia la cual, comenzaba a caer con mayor fuerza, todo estaba silencioso hasta que se escuchó el sonido de un celular.

-¿Quién es?

-es yudai...hola yudai (_en donde estas_) estoy en un hotel (_y sabes en donde esta yagami…trate de llamarlo a su celular pero parece ser que lo dejo aquí en el hotel_) no te preocupes, está aquí conmigo (_¿Cómo que está contigo?_) sí, lo que sucede es que los dos salimos a distraernos un rato y la lluvia nos sorprendió y tuvimos que quedarnos en un hotel (*_suspiro_* _menos mal que están bien…iremos por ustedes mañana en la mañana ¿en qué hotel están hospedados?_) estamos en el hotel imperial, habitación veintitrés (_¿Cómo? Están en la misma habitación_) sí, lo que sucede es que ya no había otra habitación disponible, así que tuvimos que compartir la misma habitación (_bien, pasaremos por ustedes mañana en la mañana_) gracias yudai, nos vemos mañana

-y…que te dijo

-dice que viene por nosotros mañana en la mañana

-menos mal…

-oye ¿quieres ver qué hay de bueno en la tele? …aunque sea para no aburrirnos

-está bien pero, antes voy a mojarme la cara-el pelirrojo entraba al baño mientras que ella. Estando ya dentro del baño, trato de despejar sus ideas, todo parecía estar bien hasta que recordó que tenían que compartir la misma cama para dormir.

-_AAAHHHGGG y ahora que madres voy hacer…como voy a poder dormir tranquilo sabiendo que voy a tener el cuerpo de kaori a un lado del mío_-el pelirrojo se martirizaba mentalmente mientras que entreabría la puerta para ver a kaori, quien estaba recorriendo los canales.

Minutos después, el pelirrojo salía del baño un poco más calmado. Estando ya sentado junto a kaori, podía sentir como si su corazón latiera más rápido de solo mirar a la persona a la que tenía alado, era algo que ni en su vida había sentido por alguien. Todo parecía estar en calma hasta que…

-lo que faltaba…se fue la luz

-y lo que es peor, no sabremos quién era el asesino-dijo kaori quien hacia un pequeño puchero.

-preocúpate por esto y no por esa película

-y ahora que vamos hacer…de seguro no habrá luz hasta mañana por la fuerte lluvia

-supongo que deben haber algunas velas en esta habitación…o por lo menos eso quiero pensar-dijo iori quien encendía su fuego iluminando el lugar, mientras que ella buscaba algunas velas en la habitación.

-mira iori, encontré unas que estaban en esta pequeña mesita de noche-dijo kaori quien las encendía con el fuego de iori. Minutos después, se escuchaba que tocaban a la puerta y ver que era uno de los empleados del hotel revisando que todo estuviera en calma mientras llevaban en sus manos algunas linternas.

-por lo menos ya nos avisaron que las luces se reanudarán mañana

-*suspiro* esa sí que es una buena noticia...oye que tal si matamos el tiempo contando algunas historias de terror-decía la castaña mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-supongo que no me queda de otra ¿o sí?-dijo iori mientras que también se sentaba en el suelo.

-¿recuerdas las veces en las que solíamos jugar a la casa de campaña? …todavía recuerdo aquella casa de campaña hecha con las sabanas de tu cama y las demás cortinas de tu ventana

-cómo olvidarlo...fue idea tuya hacerla y usando las escobas y demás para hacer el soporte de la casa

-¿recuerdas cuando tratábamos de que el ogro de tu papa no nos cachara jugando dentro de la mansión?

-sí, todavía recuerdo el día que le pusiste ese apodo a mi padre…no podía parar de reír cuando escuche que le decías ogro a mi padre

-lo bueno fue que nunca supo que yo lo llamaba así

-por lo menos puedo decir que tuve buenos recuerdos-decía el pelirrojo quien dejaba salir una pequeña sonrisa.

-sabes iori…siempre me gusto verte así

-así como

-feliz, siempre me gusto verte con una sonrisa en tu rostro…admito que siempre me gusto verte feliz aunque sea por ratos, lo cierto es…que te ves tan tierno cuando sonríes-kaori se escuchaba tan sincera en sus palabras, iori no podía creer que ella estuviera diciendo eso de él y lo que más le gustaba, era ver un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de su joven acompañante.

-la verdad es que…tu siempre fuiste y siempre serás alguien importante en mi vida

-es muy lindo de tu parte y…tú también eres alguien importante en mi vida…sabes que siempre serás como un hermano para mí-kaori tomaba la mano del pelirrojo, mientras que este estaba a poco de que el corazón le saliera del pecho ya que latía tan rápido al tener la mano de kaori sobre la suya.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas cuando el sueño estaba haciéndose presente en los dos jóvenes quienes estaban ya bostezando. Las cosas estaban empeorando para ambos, sobre todo para alguien que de por sí ya tenía la mente demasiado alterada que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Yagami pensaba en el modo de no tener que estar en la misma cama con ella hasta que ella le sugirió algo extraño…

-¿una muralla de...almohadas?...esa es tu gran idea

-bueno señor sabelotodo…entonces que chingados sugieres ¿eh?

-¿...?

-eso pensé…ayúdame a poner estas almohadas para que podamos dormir en paz

Yagami pasaba de Guatemala a Guatepeor ¿tener que compartir la misma cama con ella?...tal vez hace algunos años, cuando eran niños tal vez no le hubiese importado pero ahora que los dos habían crecido, eso sí que era algo complicado. Lo peor de todo, era que yagami tenía por costumbre dormir solo con los pantalones pero ahora...todo se estaba complicando para él hasta que…

-¡hay no!...-se escuchó la voz de kaori en el baño mientras que el pelirrojo estaba ya del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿qué sucede?...-cuando kaori salía del baño vio que la ropa de su joven amiga estaba mojada.

-es que quise mojarme la cara y en vez de eso me moje yo sola-dijo kaori mientras hacia un puchero fingido a lo que el pelirrojo solo pudo soltar una pequeña risa.

-hay kaori…y ahora que, piensas dormir así con la ropa mojada ¿o qué?

-pues no me queda de otra...además no creo que me vaya a hacer daño dormir así ¿no?

-tú quieres que te de gripe ¿o qué?...mejor toma mi camisa, esta seca y puedes dormir con ella si quieres-decía el pelirrojo quien le daba su camisa blanca.

-está bien…gracias Onii-chan-kaori miraba a iori algo confundida pero decidió no cuestionar sus decisiones. Minutos más tarde, ambos estaban ya preparándose para dormir, empezando por cierto pelirrojo quien trataba de no ver a kaori vestida con su camisa blanca, ya que aunque la camisa fuera algo grande, dejaba ver bien sus piernas y lo que era peor, que estaba solo dos botones desabotonados dejando ver parte de sus pechos.

Pocos minutos pasaron para que ella quedara dormida profundamente, a diferencia de cierto pelirrojo, quien no podía decir lo mismo, ya que le costaba trabajo poder conciliar el sueño sabiendo que tenía a kaori cerca de él. El silencio se apoderaba de la habitación en donde parecía estar todo en orden hasta que el sonido desesperante del reloj se apoderaba de la tranquilidad de cierto pelirrojo, por más que trataba ignorar aquel sonido pareciera como si este lo hiciera propósito.

iori trataba de dormir pero cada vez que giraba hacia su izquierda, se encontraba frente a frente con kaori quien dormía tranquilamente, iori no pudo evitar sonrojarse de verla cerca de él que estuvo a nada de besarla por segunda vez pero...

-¿i...iori?-la voz de kaori se escuchaba algo confundida mientras que poco a poco abría sus ojos logrando ver a la persona frente a ella.

-kaori...y-yo…-el pelirrojo había palidecido de momento mientras que ella posaba dos de sus dedos sobre sus labios mientras que el pelirrojo estaba que no se podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-fuiste tú...-la voz de kaori había hecho reaccionar al pelirrojo quien volteaba a ver a la castaña quien tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

-kaori...p-puedo explicarlo-yagami trataba de pensar en una mentira para poder librarse de esto pero fue sorprendido por algo más. Unos brazos habían rodeado el cuello del pellirrojo mientras unos suaves labios se posaban sobre los suyos intentando intensificar más el beso.

Yagami no lo podía creer, kaori lo estaba besando... ¿eso era bueno o malo? Eso era lo de menos, para iori el haber probado por segunda vez los labios de su joven acompañante era lo más importante, el mundo entero se había desvanecido para él quedando solo ellos dos en aquella habitación en donde estaban a nada de consumar aquel acto de amor.

Las hábiles manos del pelirrojo atraían el cuerpo de la joven castaña hacia el suyo, mientras que la despojaba de la camisa blanca. El pelirrojo fue recostando el cuerpo de kaori en la cama quedando arriba de ella mientras que la veía con las mejillas encendidas, mientras que ella estiraba los brazos hacia él dándole a entender que la abrazara, el pelirrojo se acercaba a ella lamiendo el cuello de su joven acompañante mientras leves gemidos escapaban de la boca de kaori.

Poco le importaba lo que hacía en estos momentos, ya que estaba a nada de hacerla completamente suya. Entre gemidos, iori podía escuchar como ella pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez cada vez que besaba cada parte de su delicado cuerpo.

-aahh i-iori...-kaori suspiraba de placer mientras pronunciaba el nombre del pelirrojo con cada beso y caricia que el depositaba en ella. El cuerpo de su joven acompañante lo tenía hechizado y de solo verla sonrojada y con la boca entre abierta, era una imagen que estaba disfrutando pero de pronto escuchaba su voz cada vez más distante y todo a su alrededor se oscurecía repentinamente.

-iori... ¿iori?...despierta-la voz de kaori parecía preocupada. Para cuando el pelirrojo logro reaccionar, vio que ella lo veía desde la cama, lo que significaba que él...estaba en el suelo.

-¿q-que sucedió?-preguntaba algo confundido mientras que ella bajaba de la cama para ayudarlo.

-te caíste de la cama...a poco no sentiste el golpe ¿o qué?-decía kaori mientras veía que él se levantaba del suelo.

-_así que todo fue un sueño..._

-¿iori?

-sí...estoy bien...iré a mojarme la cara, tu sigue durmiendo yo...no me tardo-kaori regresaba a la cama mientras que iori cerraba la puerta del baño tras de sí, el pelirrojo abría el grifo del lavabo y mojando su rostro intentando así aclarar sus ideas-_debí imaginarlo...ella solo me puede ver como aun hermano y nada más..._-el simple hecho de tener a kaori cerca de él le hacía perder la razón y eso era algo peligroso ya que tenía miedo de que tarde o temprano lastimara a la única persona importante para él.

Minutos más tarde, iori regresaba a la habitación para volver a dormir pero (oh, oh problema) recordó que ella estaba allí lo que significaba tener que pasar por lo mismo. Al día siguiente, kaori despertaba de lo más tranquila, mientras estiraba los brazos, pudo notar que nada más estaba ella, cuando quiso buscar a iori vio que él estaba dormido en el sillón que había dentro de la habitación y con cara de no haber dormido bien.

-oye iori ¿Qué haces en el sillón?

-durmiendo…

-pero no se supone que dormirías también en la cama...sabes que por mí no había problema

-lo sé pero, preferí dormir aquí

-y... ¿no te duele la espalda por dormir en el sillón?

-*_sí y mucho_* claro que no

-como sea, iré a cambiarme...recuerda que yudai no tardara en venir por nosotros

-si...claro-kaori cerraba la puerta del baño tras de sí mientras dejaba la camisa del pelirrojo sobre la cama. Tiempo después, ambos estaban ya en la recepción pagando la cuenta del hotel mientras que yudai entraba ya por ellos. Durante el trayecto, yagami estaba algo callado mientras recordaba aquellas imágenes que no lo dejaban en paz.

Las fuertes lluvias que se habían pronosticado, habían pasado, dejando así la oportunidad de que Fallen Angels se presentara y diera inicio al concierto de aniversario del London Eye.

**Buenos pues, hasta aquí con el capítulo diez que espero que les haya gustado. No olviden enviarme sus comentarios los cuales estaré leyendo con mucho gusto. Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por sus comentarios, espero que les guste esta historia y no olviden visitar mi segundo fic que fue dedicado al pelirrojo favorito de todas…nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo besos y abrazos para todos bye :D.**


	11. Dos historias, Tokio y Alemania

**Capítulo 11 Dos historias, Tokio y Alemania**

**Que hay de nuevo, se q en mi capitulo anterior deje a iori como a un mocoso púbero pero espero poder seguir mejorando esta historia, esa kaori desaprovecha la mayor oportunidad que ya todas quisiéramos (incluyéndome a mi xD) pero espero poder explicar mejor los motivos por los cuales ella cree que solo puede aspirar a ser solo la "hermana/amiga" del pelirrojo...disfruten del cap. 11 q espero q les guste.**

*Alemania, 1:30 pm...meses antes*

El clima era de lo más normal, las calles estaban llenas de gente que transitaba por las calles hacia sus trabajos. En un edificio elegante, trabajaba cierto pelirrojo quien estaba revisando algunos papeles importantes en su oficina, mientras que la música de jazz sonaba en la oficina haciendo del ambiente más relajante. Mientras el teléfono sonaba, aquel hombre de cabello pelirrojo y mechones plateados, dejaba los papeles sobre su escritorio y atendía la llamada.

-¿bueno?...ah, eres tu Soiree...como van las cosas por halla en rio de janeiro…que bueno, oye me tendrás que disculpar porque tal parece que sucedió algo en South Town y me necesitan haya...no me tardare, solo estaré por unos días y ya...nos veremos después...adiós-cuando termino la llamada, aquel hombre se levantó de su asiento y fue a su departamento en donde preparo su equipaje para ir directo a South Town y ver qué era lo que estaba pasando en la disquera Minagawa.

*volviendo al presente*

Los integrantes de Fallen Angels terminaban con la última canción de la noche. Solo un par de presentaciones y estarían en la siguiente ciudad, a pesar de que estarían tres meses recorriendo diferentes ciudades, ellos trataban de hacer su viaje lo más entretenido posible. Entre las cosas que matt había traído para la gira, estaba una cámara de video en donde grababa a todos en el autobús, en el avión, e incluso en cada hotel en el que se quedaban para hacer más entretenida la convivencia entre ellos.

Durante su gira por Europa, cada quien tomaba fotos de los lugares que visitaban e incluso se tomaban su tiempo para convivir con sus fans, quienes mostraban carteles con sus nombres e incluso una que otra fan que les entregaba un pequeño regalo para ellos. Mientras que kaori compraba diferentes recuerdos y los enviaba por correo para King, quien la llamaba para agradecerle por los recuerdos. Para iori el estar superando lo de aquella noche en Londres, iba hacer un reto bastante grande ya que había noches en las que aquellas imágenes volvían para acecharlo.

Pasaron alrededor de dos meses y medio cuando los chicos estaban ya en la tierra del sol naciente, en donde estarían presentándose en algunas ciudades. El invierno estaba haciéndose ya presente sobre algunas ciudades en donde comenzaba a soplar el aire frio. Kaori estaba algo emocionada por volver a Japón y poder ir a Okinawa de donde era originaria su familia, eso y porque ya faltaba poco para que llegase el mes de diciembre y pasar la primera navidad junto a su Onii-chan después de tantos años.

-atención a todos...como ya saben, daremos un concierto en la ciudad de Tokio en tres días así que traten de estar en sus cinco sentidos...sí, lo digo por ustedes tres-decía yudai mientras señalaba a iori, matt y zack quienes se hacían los desentendidos.

-deberás con ustedes, siempre tienen que hacer una de sus babosadas-dijo kaori en tono de regaño fingido mientras que ellos estaban con las caras rojas.

-así que ya saben muchachos, deberán prepararse bien ya que después de esto podrán tomarse sus vacaciones-al ori esto, todos estaban emocionados por que por fin descansarían.

* South Town, meses atrás*

-oye... ¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto ella desde la puerta mientras que él se detenía y volteaba a verla.

-alba…alba meira ¿y tú?

-kaori Yoshida...-dijo ella quien miraba a alba desde la puerta mientras que alba la miraba con una sonrisa. Ambos se despedían mientras que ella serraba la puerta tras de sí mientras que él solo dio un último vistazo y caminaba en dirección hacia la salida.

-*suspiro* espero volver a verte kaori-dijo alba mientras que volvía a ver sus papeles en mano.

*volviendo al presente*

-aun no puedo creer que este de regreso en Tokio, ya pasaron tantos años desde que vine a esta ciudad...

-lo dices como si hubiesen pasado tantos años

-y lo fueron iori, solo estuve aquí por pocos años, ya después estuve visitando varios lugares y la verdad es que siempre quise volver aunque sea por unos días

-por qué dices que estuviste pocos años aquí

-porque cuando estudiaba la secundaria, fui transferida como estudiante de intercambio a estados unidos...y como adelante algunos años, pues pude termina mis estudios en poco tiempo...pude aprender diferentes idiomas y la verdad es que eso fue de gran ayuda

-por lo visto, creo que fue buena idea estudiar conmigo cuando éramos niños

-la verdad es que si y lo bueno fue que mitsuki-sama me ayudó mucho en mis estudios

-oigan ustedes...piensan quedarse en el lobby del hotel todo el día ¿o qué? Vamos a turistear-decía matt quien estaba ya en la salida junto con zack.

-vamos iori, quiero ir a visitar la torre de Tokio

-está bien, vamos

Durante toda la tarde, anduvieron de un lado a otro recorriendo diferentes lugares, foto tras foto fueron tomando de la ciudad y disfrutando del ambiente que se podía sentir en esos momentos. Desde los bosques de cerezos hasta los lugares turísticos más visitados, para kaori era como volver en el tiempo y ver a cierta jovencita que transitaba por las calles en dirección hacia su escuela o simplemente caminando por los parques llenos de árboles de cerezos.

* South Town, meses atrás*

Después de aquel pequeño encuentro, alba aún seguía pensando en aquella joven de cabello castaño. Mientras revisaba algunos papeles importantes, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar recordar aquel pequeño accidente que habían tenido en la disquera, e incluso pensaba en cómo le había ido en las audiciones, mientras sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en aquella castaña, el sonido del teléfono lo sacaba de su pequeño transe.

-diga...que sucede hermano... ¿quieres que regrese ahora a Alemania?...sí, claro...tenía que estar en una junta con los inversionista de la disquera mañana pero, si me necesitan haya con urgencia, creo que me tendrán que disculpar...sí, no te preocupes, pediré que me manden todos los detalles por fax, tomare el primer vuelo para Alemania...nos veremos haya, adiós-Para cuando alba termino su llamada, tomo su maleta y se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto de la ciudad.

*volviendo al presente*

Ya todo estaba preparado para el concierto de esta noche, el estadio en donde sería la presentación de Fallen Angels estaba lleno. La multitud estaba ansiosa para escuchar tocar a su grupo favorito.

Whenever I step outside, somebody claims to see the light  
it seems to me that all of us have lost our patience  
cause everyone thinks they're right, and nobody thinks that  
there just might  
be more than one road to our final destination  
Chorus:  
but I'm not ever going to know if I'm right or wrong  
'cause we're all going in the same direction  
and I'm not sure which way to go because all along  
we've been going in the same direction

I'm tired of playing games, of looking for someone else  
to blame  
for all the holes in answers that are clearly showing  
for something to fill the space, was all of the time I spent  
a waste  
'cause so many choices point the same way I was going

but I'm not ever going to know if I'm right or wrong  
'cause we're all going in the same direction  
and I'm not sure which way to go because all along  
we've been going in the same direction  
going in the same direction

Same direction

Same direction

So why does there only have to be one correct philosophy?  
I don't want to go and follow you just to end up like one  
of them  
and why are you always telling me what you want me to  
believe?

I'd like to think that I can go my own way and meet you  
in the end

Go my own way and meet you  
in the end

But I'm not ever going to know

If I'm right or wrong  
'cause we're all going in the same direction  
and I'm not sure which way to go because all along  
we've been going in the same direction  
going in the same direction

Going in the same direction

Same direction

Same direction

Mientras que fallen angels seguía con su concierto, en otro punto (mas especifico en Alemania), cierto pelirrojo seguía revisando minuciosamente algunos papeles importantes, mientras que su secretaria le indicaba sobre sus siguientes compromisos.

-y por último señor, mañana tiene que estar al medio día para su reunión con los demás miembros del consejo

-¿algún otro pendiente?

-supongo que no señor...espere, ahora que lo recuerdo, aún tiene pendiente revisar el fax que le enviaron de South Town, ese documento lo ha tenido pendiente desde que se lo enviaron y aun no lo ha revisado

-*suspiro* lo revisare en cuanto pueda

-con todo respeto señor pero, tiene tiempo diciendo lo mismo y aún no he visto que lo haya revisado...y si me permite recordárselo, yo puedo revisar esos papeles y le daré un informe detallado

-no te preocupes, puedo revisarlos cuando tenga tiempo...si quieres puedes tomarte unas vacaciones, te he tenido encerrada en la oficina ayudándome con los demás proyectos que te mereces un descanso

-¿está seguro señor? por qué si quiere yo puedo...

-no te preocupes, de todos modos mi hermano no tarda de llegar de su viaje por Brasil, así que no estaré tan estresado de trabajo

-bien señor...dejare todo en orden antes de irme

-muy bien, si quieres puedes tomarte tres meses de vacaciones, yo tratare de que tu dinero más el que te debo por haber trabajado conmigo hasta tarde te sea depositado en tu cuenta

-gracias señor...con su permiso señor-Cuando ella salió de la oficina, el pelirrojo caminaba hacia la ventana contemplando el cielo nocturno.

*y regresando a Tokio*

La ultima canción de la noche había terminado, el público aclamaba el nombre de fallen angels mientras que cientos de fans estaban mocionadas de haber podido escuchar tocar a su grupo favorito. Solo unas ciudades más y estarían ya rumbo a South Town, lo bueno era que estarían libres para navidad y año nuevo.

Tras el escenario, todos estaban emocionados por haber tenido éxito en su concierto. Mientras que kaori, matt y zack, estaban festejando por haber terminado bien su concierto, iori seguía absorto en sus pensamientos que le era difícil poder festejar con sus demás compañeros.

-excelente concierto muchachos...un par de ciudades más y estaremos de regreso en South Town

-qué bueno, solo espero que no esté nevando mucho en South Town-decía kaori mientras frotaba sus manos.

El tiempo siguió su curso, al igual que fallen angels quienes visitaban diferentes ciudades de Japón. Rápidamente habían pasado los tres meses que estarían fuera de South Town, lo que significaba que ahora estaban a solo unos cuantos días de que llegase navidad.

**Hasta aquí con el capítulo once, la canción que utilice para este capítulo se llama Same Direction y es de otro de mis grupos favoritos Hoobastank, también sé que fue algo confuso en usar varios fragmentos del pasado y el presente pero mi intención era dar a entender como fue q sucedieron las cosas y pues...creo q nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense mucho y esperen por el siguiente capítulo, bye :D**


	12. Secretos

**Capítulo 12 Secretos**

El avión comenzaba a despegar sobre el aeropuerto de South Town, a pesar de que estuviese nevando, era muy poca la nieve que estaba sobre la pista de aterrizaje. Ya todos estaban ya recogiendo su equipaje mientras que veían a una gran multitud de fans esperando verlos ya de regreso.

Después de haber pasado entre las fans, cada quien había regresado a sus departamentos. Kaori por su parte había salido para ir a visitar a su amiga y contarle todo sobre su concierto, mientras que iori...él estaba en su habitación pensando en cómo era que estaba sintiendo algo por kaori. Justamente cuando el pelirrojo decidía ir a tomar un baño, alguien tocaba la puerta.

-*suspiro* no me digas que se te olvidaron las llaves

-hola iori...

-l-leona...que haces aquí

-vine porque quise venir a verte

-pasa…-dijo iori, mientras que ella entraba al apartamento.

-me alegra que estés devuelta, yo también acabe de llegar a South Town, estaba en una de mis misiones cuando...

-me alegra por ti pero dime ¿alguien te vio que venias hacia mi departamento?

-no, ya sabes que trato de que nadie me siga y descubra nuestro secreto

-bien...

-¿te sientes bien iori? Te noto algo diferente, sucedió algo o que

-estoy bien, es solo que...

-mira, si no quieres decirme está bien...

-leona perdón, es solo que...es algo complicado y no sabría cómo explicarlo

-si quieres te dejo a solas...

-*suspiro* leona...antes de que te vallas, necesito decirte algo importante

-de que se trata

-es...sobre nosotros...no creo que lo de nuestro noviazgo secreto funcione y...creo que será mejor que…

-quieres que terminemos, no es así

-leona…

-iori, no tienes por qué disculparte, ambos sabíamos que esto nunca iba a funcionar

-siento mucho que esto no haya sido como querías pero…

-¿hay alguien más no es así iori?

-no te puedo mentir leona, es…-justamente cuando el pelirrojo le iba a decir el nombre, kaori entraba al departamento.

-oye iori, si vas a salir abrígate bien porque hace mucho...frio-kaori experimentaba un de-ja-vu, pareciera como si todo estuviese pasando otra vez, con la diferencia de que ahora no había ningún tipo de reclamaciones.

-no puede ser, lo volví a hacer...sabes que, mejor regreso después

-kaori...antes de que te vallas, quiero presentarte a una amiga-leona trataba de actuar lo más natural posible al oír como iori la había llamado.

-ah...claro, hola...mi nombre es kaori yoshida, mucho gusto

-es un placer, mi nombre es leona Heidern

-bueno, siendo así y ya que eres también amiga de iori, por que no te quedas a cenar con nosotros-decía ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-me encantaría

Las horas se fueron como agua entre los dedos, ya que para cuando se dieron cuenta era tarde. Kaori estaba en la concina lavando los trastos, mientras que iori y leona estaban ya en la puerta pero antes, debían terminar su conversación.

-es ella ¿verdad?

-¿qué?

-ella es la chica que te robo el corazón ¿no es así?

-no sé de qué me hablas

-por favor, no creas que no me di cuenta de cómo la mirabas durante la cena...ella es aquella niña de la que tanto me hablabas ¿no es así?

-*suspiro* supongo que me descubriste

-iori, si tanto la amas entonces por qué no…

-¿crees que no lo he intentado?...he tratado de hablar con ella pero, siempre que estoy con ella sucede algo que...hace que me ponga n-ner...

-¿nervioso?

-sí, sé que suena estúpido pero es cierto...

-tal vez ella no te pueda ver como su posible pareja porque tal vez tiene miedo a que la relación llegue a un rechazo total

-pero como demonios voy a saber si...si yo le gusto a ella

- tal vez ella malinterpreta las señales no verbales que tú le estas señalando para querer profundizar una relación

-mira creo que será mejor que me lo digas con más calma... ¿te parece si nos vemos mañana en tu departamento?

-está bien...te veo a las cinco

-bien-ambos se despedían mientras se daban un abrazo a lo que cierta castaña veía desde donde estaba. Al día siguiente, kaori había salido como siempre a ver s u amiga King para hablar de cierto asunto.

-oye King ¿no se suponía que mi Onii-chan no tenía novia?-al ori esto, King había dejado caer un vaso de cristal mientras que kaori se sorprendía por la reacción de su rubia amiga-¿King, estas bien?

-*suspiro* mira, no te lo quería decir porque era solo un rumor pero...

-dímelo King

-entre los participantes de KOF, había un rumor que se estaba esparciendo rápidamente...aquel  
rumor era que yagami y leona salían a escondidas...era solo un rumor así que nadie sabe si eso es cierto o no pero... ¿porque de pronto tu interés, acaso él te gusta?

-¿Qué? Claro que no, además, yo solo soy su amiga y nada más-kaori estaba actuando de modo extraño ya que, de momento recordó algo que la hiso entristecerse (lo siento pero aquel recuerdo será revelado en los próximos capítulos)

-¿kaori?

-no, no es nada...-kaori bajaba la mirada mientras que King se había dado cuenta de que algo le estaba pasando a su amiga. Las horas pasaron dando paso a la noche, kaori regresaba al apartamento en donde vio al pelirrojo quien estaba sentado en el sofá con su guitarra acústica y tocando algunas notas al azar. Kaori caminaba directo a la cocina ignorando al pelirrojo quien solo se limitó a verla caminar frente a él.

Cuando kaori estaba ya en la cocina, ella tomaba un vaso de cristal e iba al refrigerador por algo de agua fría pero justamente, imágenes de su pasado volvían a su mente haciendo que ella se pusiera nerviosa al punto en el que su mano comenzaba a temblar. El pelirrojo estaba algo preocupado por kaori que también había ido a la cocina pero se sorprendió al ver a kaori quien tenía su mano sobre su cabeza mientras que su otra mano estaba temblando mientras el agua se derramaba sobre el piso.

-kaori, te sientes bien- para cuando el pelirrojo se acercó a ella y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su joven amiga, ella se exalto y fue tanta su impresión que ella dejo caer el vaso que traía en la mano y se rompiera en mil pedazos.

-l-lo siento...que torpe soy

-por eso no te preocupes kaori

-pero es que debí poner más atención-decía kaori mientras se agachaba a recoger los pedazos de vidrio.

-déjame ayudarte con eso-dijo iori mientras que también se agachaba a recoger los pedazos de vidrio, las cosas se estaban complicando para ella quien estaba más que avergonzada, kaori estaba tan apenada con iori que no se fijó que había un gran pedazo de vidrio frente a ella, lo que provoco que ella se hiciera una pequeña cortada en su dedo índice, mientras que ella dejaba escapar un pequeño quejido de dolor.

-kaori, estas bien

-claro pero...de verdad lo siento mucho, acabo de romper tú vaso y…

-olvida eso, lo que importa ahora es curarte esa herida antes de que se infecte-iori trataba de curar la herida de kaori mientras que ella se sentía algo extraña ahora que tenía al pelirrojo cerca de ella.

-¿ahora quien cura las heridas de quién?-decía el pelirrojo quien mojaba el algodón con un líquido color café para desinfectar la herida de kaori.

-¿qué?

-¿acaso ya se te olvido que tú y la abuela sakura curaban mis heridas después de entrenar con mi padre?

-jejeje…es cierto, lo había olvidado

-recuerdo…que la abuela sakura siempre estaba al pendiente de mis heridas, también recuerdo cuando ustedes entraban a la sala de entrenamiento para curarme después de entrenar con él…

-sí, también recuerdo que mi abuela te llevaba a tu habitación para que descansaras mientras que yo…

-mientras tú te quedabas también en mi habitación para hacerme compañía, siempre tratabas de animarme con una de tus curiosas historias

-jejejeje, la verdad es que siempre trataba de ingeniármelas para poder inventar mis historias

-la verdad es que siempre me gustaron escuchar tus historias por más locas que fueran

-solo espero y eso haya sido algo bueno

-pues créelo o no, esas eran las únicas historias que me gustaban oír-el ambiente entre los dos se tornaba algo especial, ambos se dirigían pequeñas miradas llenas de sinceridad pura, kaori se había olvidado totalmente su herida. Sus corazones latían cada vez más rápido con cada contacto visual que tenían ellos pero, algo estaba pasando por la mete de kaori, eran pequeños fragmentos de su pasado…imágenes que pasaban tan rápido, era un recuerdo que ella no quería recordar ahora...impulsivamente, kaori había soltado un pequeño quejido de dolor mientras que colocaba su mano sobre su cabeza, dejando al pelirrojo un tanto confundido por la actitud de kaori…

-¿te sientes bien?

-s-sí, estoy bien…creo, creo que me duele un poco la cabeza, creo que será mejor que me vaya adormir

-esta…bien, descansa

-igualmente-dijo ella quien cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Que había sido todo eso…la oportunidad estaba ahí y de nuevo…tuvo que pasar algo para que yagami no pudiera confesarle a kaori sus sentimientos hacia ella. Pero no solo él estaba batallando con sus emociones, cierta castaña estaba aún recargada sobre la puerta con la cabeza baja y con los ojos cerrados.

-_hay kaori...recuerda que él es solo TU amigo y nada más...iori perdóname pero no te puedo corresponder, siento que no te pueda decir mis razones pero...es un secreto que pienso mantener hasta el final_-pequeñas lagrimas escapaban de los ojos de kaori quien trataba de ahogar sus sollozos en la almohada y tratando de no ser escuchada por iori quien tal vez debía estar frente a la puerta.

-demonios, quien entiende a las mujeres...*suspiro* supongo que también me iré a dormir-dijo iori quien caminaba a la cocina y recoger los pedazos de vidrio para después ir a su habitación.

Al día siguiente, kaori estaba caminando por el parque, los arboles cubiertos por la nieve, le daban un aspecto muy diferente, era como si entrase en otro mundo. Kaori tenía sus manos dentro de su abrigo, a pesar del clima tan frio que se sentía en esos momentos, algunas parejas salían a caminar por el parque disfrutando de la compañía de ese ser tan especial junto a ellos.

Sin ningún rumbo fijo, kaori seguía su camino hacia donde fuese, con tal de despejar un poco sus ideas. Muchas veces, caminamos por algunos lugares sin pensar en adonde nos podría llevar, para kaori era exactamente lo que le estaba pasando, ya que unos metros más adelante, caminaba cierto castaño quien traía unas dos bolsas de supermercado en las manos.

-mmm ¿kaori-san?

-¿?...kyo-san…hola ¿cómo has estado?

-bien pero ¿qué haces por aquí tu sola?

-*suspiro* digamos que quise venir a distraerme un rato

-¿acaso tuvieron algún problema tú y yagami?

-no, simplemente quise salir un rato a caminar yo sola...pero, por que no mejor me llamas kaori

-bien, igual tú puedes llamarme solamente kyo

-me parece bien kyo…oye en la noche habrá micrófono abierto, será en el bar la manzana dorada…

-si ya sé dónde será, conozco a la dueña del bar

-yo también la conozco, ella es mi amiga

-vaya, no pensé que también conocieras a King, supongo que nos veremos esta noche

-espero que sí, nos vemos esta noche...a dios kyo

-nos vemos-ambos se despedían mientras cada quien tomaba su camino y se alejaba del lugar. Kaori estaba algo feliz de haber conocido a un amigo más, mientras ella corría por el parque, un auto color negro transitaba en dirección contraria a la de ella, era un auto elegante, de color negro y de vidrios polarizados, lo que impedía ver a quien venía a bordo de aquel auto.

Las nueve de la noche y kaori estaba en su habitación terminando de cambiarse para salir en media hora al bar de su amiga. Yagami aún estaba en su habitación pero a diferencia de ella, yagami había decidido ir a otro lugar ya que según él "no estaba de humor para estar entre tanta gente".

-supongo que nos veremos más tarde-dijo kaori quien ya estaba en la recepción junto con el pelirrojo.

-claro...trata de que no se te olviden tus llaves, de todos modos puedes pedir en recepción una copia de la llave

-está bien Onii-chan...nos vemos-ambos salían en direcciones contrarias, a pesar de que había nevado, eso no le impedía a kaori el salir a distraerse un poco. Yagami caminaba sin un rumbo aparente, al llegar al parque, podía ver a muchas parejas quienes caminaban abrazados o simplemente tomados de las manos, con las manos dentro del bolsillo de su gabardina, el pelirrojo seguía su camino mientras pensaba en lo que había hablado con la peli azul con respecto a cierto asunto pendiente.

Flash Back

Yagami estaba frente al apartamento de leona, al tocar el timbre, fue recibido por la peli azul quien lo había citado a las cinco en punto.

-tú sí que eres puntual, pasa

-gracias...

-kaori sabe a dónde fuiste

-no, lo único que sabe es que salí a caminar solo

-*suspiro* siéntate por favor, te ofrezco algo de beber o…

-una cerveza estaría bien...

-bien-leona caminaba hacia la cocina, mientras que el pelirrojo se sentaba en el sofá, lo peor de todo, era como si estuviese en el consultorio de la doctora corazón. Extraño pero cierto, era como si estuviese en alguna especie de sesión de psicología o algo parecido.

-¿yagami?

-¿...?

-iori, te quedaste mirando al espacio, en que pensabas

-en nada importante

-para empezar, que sientes en realidad por ella…

-*suspiro* sinceramente no sé cómo explicarlo...es algo que no había sentido en mi vida es...más bien no sabría cómo explicarlo bien

-el punto es que ella te gusta ¿no es así?-a leona le costaba trabajo hablar de esto con quien en algún punto de su vida llego a sentir algo fuerte hacia él y que ahora...escuchar de sus propias palabras decir que era un sentimiento que no lo había sentido con nadie, ni siquiera...con ella misma.

-si, a decir verdad, me gusta...la forma en como me habla, la forma en como me mira además...es la única persona que ha sabido todo mi pasado y sabe...sabe todo sobre mi…

-*_cosa que nunca me dijiste a mí* _así que ella sabe todo sobre tu pasado, incluso sabe sobre lo de tu...

-no, ella no sabe sobre mi pequeño problema, ni siquiera cuando éramos niños…

-y que piensas hacer cuando ella te vea en el Riot of Blood, como piensas explicarle eso a ella

-no lo sé, a pesar de haber vivido en la mansión yagami, nunca nos vio a mi padre o a mi entrar en ese estado...para cuando entre en ese estado por primera vez, ella se había ido de mi vida

-¿y has tratado de explicarle sobre ese detalle?

-no y la verdad es que no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar…temo que si se entera sobre mi problema…

-¿tienes miedo, vedad?

-*suspiro*...ya pasaron dos años desde que Orochi fue derrotado y la verdad es que a pesar de poder controlar ya el Riot of Blood...temo que en cualquier momento se pueda presentar y…

-pero si dices que ya lo puedes controlar entonces ¿cuál es el problema?

-el problema es que ella me vea y que se valla...y esta vez para siempre

-trata de hablar con ella antes de alguien más lo haga

-lo sé pero...*suspiro*

-también...trata de hablar con ella acerca...de tus sentimientos hacia ella

-tratare de hacerlo

Fin del flash back

Yagami seguía su camino tranquilamente por el parque hasta que…

-¡cuidado!-se escuchó la voz de una joven. Al oír esto, yagami se había puesto a la defensiva y usando sus flamas, logro derretir lo que parecía ser una gran bola de nieve.

-¿estás bien iori?-preguntaba preocupada Kula Diamond.

-mmm con que era la princesita de hielo y el androide ¿Qué hacen aquí los dos?-preguntaba el pelirrojo mientras veía a kula y a máxima

-estamos esperando a k'

-iremos a la noche de karaoke en el bar de King-decía la peli plateada mientras saltaba de emoción.

-como sea

-espera iori... ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros al bar de King?-preguntaba ella un tanto emocionada.

-lo dudo niña...además, no creo que haya alguien que pueda superarme

-pues no estés tan seguro, todos los participantes de Kof estarán haya incluyendo a kyo-cuando el pelirrojo escucho ese nombre, yagami no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto desafiado pero también un tanto preocupado de que ese sujeto pudiera estar cerca de kaori.

-vaya, ya era hora de que llegaras compañero...-dijo máxima quien volteaba a ver a k'.

-¡k'...!-gritaba de emoción ella mientras corría hacia donde estaba el peliblanco.

-Perdón si llegue tarde-dijo k' mientras volteaba a ver al pelirrojo.

-mira k', hicimos muñecos de nieve, ángeles de nieve y mira...hice que máxima se convirtiera en frosty el muñeco nieve... ¿verdad que se ve gracioso?-decía kula mientras le mostraba las fotos que ella había tomado con su cámara.

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!...-dijo algo exaltado máxima quien trataba de quitarle la cámara fotográfica a kula, mientras que el pelirrojo solo se limitaba a observa tan extraña escena-oye dame esa cama…

-no, esta cámara me la dio diana por mi cumpleaños...además, nadie aparte de nosotros tres vera esta foto

-como sea, yo me voy-decía el pelirrojo quien se alejaba del lugar, mientras que él seguía su camino, el sonido de su celular sonaba, al parecer era una llamada de matt.

-que sucede (¿_adivina quién está aquí en el bar de King?_) ahora no estoy para bromas, dime de una vez de quien se trata (_vaya pero que genio el tuyo, estoy viendo a kaori hablando de lo más tranquila con Kyo Kusanagi_)-al oír ese nombre, yagami sentía la sangre hervir al saber que ella estaba cerca de ese sujeto. Para cuando el pelirrojo termino la llamada, fue directo al bar de King a dejar en claro que...nadie que no fuera él, debía tener la atención de kaori.

**Bueno pues hasta aquí con el capítulo doce, no desesperen porque muy pronto saldrán a flote nuevos sentimientos tanto buenos como malos…mientras tanto sigan enviándome todos sus comentarios los cuales leo con mucho gusto, nos vemos n el próximo capítulo, cuídense y hasta pronto.**


	13. ¿Celos?

**Capítulo 13 ¿Celos?**

¡**volviiiiiiii! y esta vez con un nuevo capitulo...les pido que me disculpen pero la verdad es que ultimamente e estado algo ocupada y a verdad es que prometo que seguire con esto hasta el final, disfruten de este capitulo.**

Para cuando el pelirrojo llego al bar "la manzana dorada", pudo ver que varios de los participantes de KOF estaban disfrutando de la noche del micrófono abierto. En el escenario estaban ya mature y vice interpretando una canción de Madonna y britney spears titulada me against the music. Mientras ella seguía cantando, yagami trataba de localizar a kaori con la mirada hasta que la encontró pero...

-vaya hasta que te animas a venir a la noche de karaoke rojo, que te parece...

-pff aficionados

-que va, hay algunos que te podrían hacer la competencia ¿no crees?

-lo dudo

-¿a quién buscas rojito?-pregunto la rubia mientras veía a yagami quien parecía estar buscando alguien.

-a nadie

-aja y ese "nadie" ¿se trata de kaori, verdad?

-ok, si es a ella quien busco

-pues ¿no se supone que ella ya te había invitado? Que yo recuerde, tú le dijiste que no estabas de humor

-es de sabios cambiar de opinión

-*suspiro* no es por nada pero ella ahora está acompañada

-¿crees que no sé qué ella está ahora con ese idiota de kusanagi? Es por eso que estoy aquí, no quiero que ese sujeto este cerca de ella...

-iori yagami ¿celoso? Vaya que si es una noticia

-claro que no, simplemente estoy preocupado de lo que ese idiota le pueda decir ¬/¬

-bueno ya, no te esponjes hombre...por qué no te relajas un rato

-¿qué me relaje? ¡¿QUÉ ME RELAJE?!...

-¿iori?...-se escuchó la voz de kaori, quien estaba detrás del pelirrojo quien al oír aquella voz familiar, palideció de inmediato.

-kaori, no me di cuenta que estabas detrás de mi

-se nota, que bueno que te animaste a venir...-kaori miraba a iori con una sonrisa que casi lograba sacarle otra igual al pelirrojo de no ser porque había alguien más cerca de ella.

-yagami

-kusanagi

-oigan, que les parece si nos sentamos

-como sea-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Mientras que mature y vice terminaban su canción, King subía al escenario y pidiendo subir a quienes quisieran subir al escenario a cantar pero…

-wau sí que cantan bien...

-pff...aficionadas

-¿acaso tienes miedo yagami?

-que dijiste imbécil

-¿le temes a la competencia?

-son simples aficionados que no me llegan ni a los talones

-veo que tu boca se mueve pero solo escucho bla, bla, bla

-ya me tienes harto, prepárate para morir

-a ver quiero ver que lo intentes-ambos ya estaban frente a frente y listo para pelear...excepto que King había dirigido el reflector hacia ellos quienes se detuvieron a punto de incendiar el lugar.

-que les parece si ustedes dos suben al escenario-ambos se habían quedado callados, ni uno ni otro sabía que decir en esos momentos, hasta que kaori tomo a ambos de las manos y los llevo casi a rastras al escenario.

-vamos iori...anímate será divertido por favor, ¿siii?-kaori seguía insistiendo hasta que el pelirrojo acepto, al igual que el castaño, quien a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con la idea no quería quedar mal en frente de todos los allí presentes.

La música comenzó a sonar en todo el lugar, muchos lograron adivinar la canción ya que se trataba de un dueto en el cual, ellos dos eran quienes la iban a interpretar.

(KYO)  
-Ore o kari-tateru hageshisa wa  
Kimi no hohoemi ni iyasareta  
terekusakute ienai kedo kimi no koto o mamotte-itai  
(La violencia que me abruma  
Es curada por tu sonrisa  
Es vergonzoso... creo no poder decirlo...  
Pero solo quiero abrazarte...)

A los pocos segundos, la voz del pelirrojo se integró a la canción dejando a más de una cautivada por su voz, a pesar de sonar profunda, era como deleitarse con la voz de un ángel.

(IORI)  
-Ai da nukumori da kudaranai  
Nani mo mamoranai shinjinai  
Ore ga fureta subete no mono kowasu dake sa  
Ima wa nikushimi ga moeru  
Saki-hokoru kodoku na tsuki yami no naka de yurete-iru  
Sou hitori de ii honoo wa tsukiyo no kakera...

(¿Amor? ¿Calidez? Qué tontería  
No creo en proteger a nadie  
Todo lo que toque colapsó  
Ahora el odio está ardiendo en mi interior  
Continúo solo como la luna llena solitaria, temblando en la oscuridad  
Así, el fuego es un fragmento de luz de luna)

King estaba algo preocupada de que esos dos se fusen a matar terminando la canción, mientras que kaori estaba más que cautivada por la canción que su Onii-chan cantaba.

(Kyo)  
-Sora o somete-yuku akane-iro  
Nazeka yasashisa o kanjiteru  
Dare mo ga mina daiji na hito mune ni tomosu  
Maru de yuuhi no you ni...  
Yoru ga kite fukai yami ga machi ya hito o tsutsunende mo  
Sou keseya-shinai kokoro no nukumori dake wa...

(El cielo se tiñe de rojo tras el atardecer  
¿Por qué siento esta gentileza?  
Estas son personas importantes, encienden mi propósito con  
La perfecta forma del sol del atardecer...  
Aunque la noche ha llegado y la oscuridad envuelve todo  
La calidez del corazón nunca desaparecerá.)

Mientras que la canción seguía sonando en el lugar, muchos estaban al borde de la preocupación ya que en cuanto terminara la canción el lugar se convertiría en una explosión de fuego purpura y escarlata.

(IORI)  
-Saki-hokoru  
(Continúo solo)

(KYO)  
-Yoru ga kite  
(La noche ha llegado)

(IORI)  
-Kodoku na tsuki  
(La luna solitaria)

(KYO)  
-Fukai yami ga  
(La profunda oscuridad)

(IORI)  
-Yami no naka de yurete-iru  
Sou...  
(Temblando en la oscuridad  
Y...)

(KYO)  
-Sou  
(Y...)

(IORI)  
-Hitori de ii  
(Es sólo...)

(KYO)  
-Keseya-shinai  
(Nunca desaparecerá)

(IORI)  
-Honoo wa tsukiyo no kakera  
(El fuego es un fragmento de la luz de la luna)

(KYO)  
-Yoru ga kite  
(La noche ha llegado)

(Iori)  
-Saki-hokuro  
(Continúo solo...)

(Kyo)  
-Fukai yami ga.  
(La profunda obscuridad)

kaori estaba impresionada por la canción que ambos cantaban y más por el dueto que ambos estaban interpretando, para King era algo preocupante saber que esa canción estaba por terminar y esperar a que esos dos terminaran por incendiar el lugar.

(Iori)  
-Koduku na tsuki  
(La luna solitaria)

(Kyo)  
-Machi ya hito o tsutsunde mo  
(Lo envuelve todo...)

Los últimos versos para que la canción terminara y ambos no daban señales de quererse matar entre ellos ¿eso era bueno o malo?, quien sabe...

(Kyo & Iori)  
-Sou  
-Keseya Shinai  
-Kokoro no nukumori dake wa...

(La calidez del corazón nunca desaparecerá.)  
-Sou  
-Hitori de ii  
-Honoo wa tsukiyo no kakera...

(Así, el fuego es un fragmento de luz de luna)

La canción llego a su fin, muchos estaban a la espera de que el lugar se convirtiera en una gran hoguera de fuego purpura y escarlata. Para cuando el pelirrojo decidía ir tras el castaño, alguien más lo había tomado del brazo impidiendo que el diera un paso más hacia su rival.

-estuviste genial iori...-era leona quien felicitaba al pelirrojo e impedía que el pelirrojo hiciera alguna llocura frente a kaori.

-kyo...

-yuki...que bueno que llegaste

-perdón si llegue tarde…

-no te preocupes, mira, quiero que conozcas a alguien...es una amiga mía y creo que ustedes dos se llevaran bien

-que estás haciendo-dijo el pelirrojo quien veía a leona quien le decía algo en voz baja.

-trato de que no hagas una locura frente a kaori-dijo leona mientras que él veía a kaori quien le sonreía desde donde estaba. Mientras que yagami hacia un intento por poder controlarse, kaori estaba de lo más a gusto platicando con kyo y con yuki, quienes se estaban haciendo amigas.

Las horas pasaban volando que rápidamente dieron las dos treinta de la madrugada, entre risa y risa, kaori seguía platicando con kyo y yuki. Mientras que iori solo podía ver desde donde estaba junto a matt y zack quienes estaban con él como los amigos que eran ahora.

-no soporto que ella este cerca de ese sujeto

-pero por qué tanta tu preocupación, no creo que sea capaz de decirle a ella sobre lo de tus peleas con él o decirle sobre tu Riot

-viejo no lo ayudes, trata de no ser tan pesimista iori...además, no creo que sea capaz de hacerte quedar mal en frente de ella

-*suspiro* la verdad es que ya ni se en que creer...solo espero no perder los estribos frente a ella

Pocos segundos bastaron para que kaori regresara a donde estaba iori y los demás. Mientras que kyo salía del lugar en compañía de yuki, yagami estaba aliviado de ver a ese sujeto irse del lugar, mientras que King estaba más que feliz de que ninguno de los dos se haya puesto a pelear. Mientras que los integrantes de fallen angels salía del lugar, kyo se despedía de su novia quien se iba en un taxi junto con athena.

-vaya yagami, me sorprende que ahora huyas de una de nuestras peleas

-tranquilízate rojo, no vale la pena-dijo zack quien trataba de tranquilizar al pelirrojo.

-que dijiste estúpido

-lo que oíste ¿o acaso me tienes miedo?

-date por muerto kusanagi-ambos estaban ya listos con sus flamas, para suerte del pelirrojo kaori estaba aun con King.

-que ninguno de ustedes se atreva a detenerme y mucho menos...dejar que ella sepa en donde estoy

-pero...

-ya me oyeron...-yagami estaba más que furioso, no tanto por haberlo llamado miedosos, sino porque ese sujeto se atrevió a estar secar de la única persona importante en su vida. Mientras ellos seguían con su pelea, kaori, quien estaba aún platicando con su rubia amiga, podía sentir algo en su interior...era un extraño presentimiento sobre su Onii-chan, al principio no entendía por qué pero algo en su interior le decía que debía salir a buscar a iori.

Ambos sostenían una gran pelea, fuego purpura y escarlata brillaban en aquel callejón. Yagami atacaba con todo su poder al castaño quien estaba a nada de ser calcinado por el pelirrojo, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a terminar esta pelea y mucho menos iori, quien no solo quería demostrarle a Kyo que el clan yagami era mejor...sino que quería demostrar que si se volvía a acercar a kaori, era seguro que él lo eliminaría para siempre.

Mientras que en otro punto, kaori presentía que algo andaba mal, algo en su interior le decía que algo no andaba bien con iori y que debía ir con él. Para cuando kaori había salido del bar de King, matt y zack estaban a pocos metros del bar de King y tratando de que kaori no intentase buscar al pelirrojo pero...

-oigan... ¿no saben en donde esta iori?

-n-no por, ¿sucede algo o qué?

-es que...sentí un extraño presentimiento y quiero saber si él está bien

-la verdad es que no sabemos en donde pueda estar él-matt trataba de sonar convincente, todo indicaba que lo estaba logrando hasta que una gran explosión de fuego purpura y escarlata se vio desde donde estaban ellos.

-es él...-dijo ella mientras corría hacia el callejón.

-¡kaori espera!-zack trataba de detenerla pero fueron en vano sus esfuerzos por detenerla.

-viejo, yagami nos va a matar si se entera que la dejamos ir...-decía matt con cara de terror.

-mira, en primera, nosotros sabíamos que tarde o temprano ella se iba a dar cuenta y en segunda, yagami debió decirle a kaori sobre sus peleas

-¿pero no se supone que ellos fueron amigos desde niños?

-si pero ambos se separaron y que después de que ella se fue...él entreno para derrotar a kyo

-y tu como sabes eso

-por que fue él quien me dijo eso, fue cuando recién nos conocimos...eso y porque cuando fuimos a un bar, él había visto a una chica que se le parecía a kaori

-no sabia

-digamos que ese fue nuestra primera conversación fuera del trabajo

Mientras que matt y zack iban tras kaori, iori y kyo seguían con su pelea. Yagami no se rendiría tan fácilmente en esta pelea y menos ahora que parecía estar ganado, las cosas se complicaban para kyo, quien solo lograba a esquivar los golpes del pelirrojo. Con forme la pelea seguía en aumento, también crecía ese gran odio dentro del pelirrojo, lo que lo hacía entrar rápidamente en el Riot Of Blood.

Kaori corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el callejón, mientras que poco a poco, el pelirrojo entraba en el tan temido Riot. Kyo ya no podía esquivar los ataques del pelirrojo y en un instante, se vio acorralado por yagami quien lo tomaba por el cuello y lo estrellaba contra la pared, el castaño estaba a merced del pelirrojo quien tenía sus ojos rojos como la sangre y cuya respiración se hacía más agitada a cada segundo, acaso... ¿ese sería el final para Kyo Kusanagi?...

-¡ALTOOOOOOOOOO...!-el silencio se apodero después de que kaori gritara pidiendo que todo se detuviera. Ambos jóvenes miraron hacia dónde se escuchaba aquella voz. Para cuando el pelirrojo volteo a ver a donde estaba kaori, el Rio comenzaba a desvanecerse y sus ojos dejaron de tener ese extraño brillo para volver al mismo color de siempre.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, kaori seguía de pie frente a yagami quien poco a poco se tranquilizaba. Pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer lentamente sobre la ciudad, para cuando matt y zack llegaron al lugar, vieron que la pelea había terminado y yagami volvía a la normalidad. Con pasos lentos y firmes, kaori caminaba hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo quien solo se limitó a ignorar a kyo mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba ella.

**Hola a todos...siento mucho haberme tardado en subir este capítulo pero la verdad es que he tenido mucho trabajo y pues la verdad es que cuando llego a mi casa ya ni tengo tiempo de escribir nada pero tratare de que esto no vuelva a ocurrir. La cancion que utilice para este cap. es nada mas y nada menos que "yuuhi to tsuki" y la verdad es que me costo mucho encontrar el video traducido al español y mas escribirlo sin quee me interrumpieran xD. bueno pues espero poder subir mi siguiente capítulo y espero que les esté gustando este fic y pues eso era todo, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo...sigan enviándome todos sus comentarios que los leeré con mucho gusto cuídense mucho y hasta pronto.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 La voz de un ángel en el cuerpo de un demonio**

Con lágrimas en los ojos, kaori seguía de pie frente a yagami quien poco a poco se tranquilizaba. Pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer lentamente sobre la ciudad, para cuando matt y zack llegaron al lugar, vieron que la pelea había terminado y yagami volvía a la normalidad. Con pasos lentos y firmes, kaori caminaba hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo quien solo se limitó a ignorar a kyo mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba ella.

Todo parecía haber terminado pero el riot parecía no haber abandonado el cuerpo del pelirrojo quien se detuvo en seco y dejando sorprendida a no solo a la castaña, sino a quienes estaban cerca de él quien se acercaba a kaori de forma peligrosa. Yagami estaba bajo el control total del riot, kaori estaba asustada por el comportamiento del pelirrojo, matt y zack trataban de ayudar a kaori pero les fue imposible ayudarla, ya que iori había creado un muro de fuego purpura a su alrededor impidiendo que ambos ayudasen a kaori.

-¿i-iori?... ¿acaso no me reconoces?...soy yo, kaori… ¡tienes que reaccionar por favor!…-Kaori no sabía que hacer ahora, yagami la tenía acorralada y todo parecía que él no reaccionaba ante la llamada suplicante de kaori.

Las cosas se complicaban para kaori quien estaba tan cerca de la muralla de fuego, yagami se acercaba cada vez más cerca de kaori mientras que ella solo cerro su ojos y se cubría de brazos contra su cara esperando que todo pasara, pero algo paso...cuando kaori abrió los ojos, solo pudo ver como el pelirrojo se detenía en seco mientras caía al suelo a causa de un golpe que había recibido del castaño, kyo se había arriesgado al entrar al círculo de fuego purpura.

-¡Onii-chan!...-dijo kaori quien estaba preocupada por el pelirrojo quien ya hacia sobre el suelo mientras que la muralla de fuego se extinguía ante ellos.

-no te preocupes por él, estará bien...será mejor que lo lleven a su departamento-dijo kyo quien miraba a matt y a zack quienes se acercaban al pelirrojo mientras lo levantaban del suelo.

La nieve cubría toda la ciudad con su manto blanco, pocas personas caminaban sobre las calles ahora que ya era tarde y todo indicaba que seguiría nevando hasta la mañana siguiente. Mientras tanto, cierto pelirrojo permanecía dormido sobre su cama mientras que el sonido incesante del reloj sonaba en toda la habitación. Pero todo indicaba que algo andaba mal, ya que en la mente del pelirrojo pasaban imágenes de kaori con el rostro lleno de miedo...aquellos ojos llenos de alegría y optimismo, eran reemplazados por unos llenos de miedo y tristeza, acaso...ella tenía miedo ¿de él?...Yagami despertó algo exaltado pero a la vez preocupado por lo sucedido esa noche.

-pero que sucedió... ¿Cómo fue que…?-yagami trataba de asimilar lo sucedido hasta que escucho voces fuera de la habitación, al parecer eran voces que provenían de la sala.

-¿segura que estarás bien kaori?

-seguro, además él está dormido

-está bien, pero si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme a mi celular

-claro, no te preocupes zack

-bien...*suspiro* supongo que nos veremos después, matt debe estar afuera del edificio con el auto...adiós y...cuídate-zack se despedía de la castaña quien lo acompañaba hasta la puerta y regresaba a la sala para luego apagar las luces e irse a su habitación pero antes de eso...kaori quería estar segura de que ior estuviera bien.

Kaori se dirigía hacia la habitación del pelirrojo quien regresaba a su cama para aparentar estar dormido. Con pasos lentos, kaori caminaba hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo y cerciorarse de que su Onii-chan estuviera bien.

-*suspiro* me diste un gran susto pelirrojo...para serte sincera, me asusté mucho cuando te vi de esa forma y más...cuando te acercaste a mí de esa manera pero...lo bueno es que ya paso y que espero no tener que pasar por lo mismo...*suspiro* descansa iori-kaori se acercaba al rostro del pelirrojo y depositando un pequeño beso en la frente del pelirrojo y salió para irse a su habitación a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, yagami salía de su habitación para poder ver a kaori quien debía seguir aun en su habitación pero, cuando toco a la puerta no escucho palabra alguna, al principio pensó en que ella seguía dormida pero cuando abrió la puerta, vio que la cama estaba ya hecha y todo estaba en orden. Iori trato de buscarla en todo el departamento pero tal parecía que no estaba, cuando llego a la cocina encontró una nota sobre la mesa del comedor.

-saldré por unas horas, tal vez llegue hasta en la noche, el desayuno y la comida están en el refrigerador solo hace falta que la calientes en el micro, tu ropa y la mía ya están limpias solo hace falta separarla, nos vemos después cuídate...©

-¿será que ella aun no quiere que la vea? O ¿será que ahora me tiene miedo?-el silencio se apoderaba del lugar, por primera vez en su vida, yagami detestaba estar solo en su departamento. Pensaba llamarle a alguien pero la pregunta era ¿a quién?...yagami no sabía a quién llamarle hasta que recordó a la única persona que estuvo con él como un verdadero amigo.

-zack...necesito que vengas a mi departamento...necesito hablar con alguien de confianza-para cuando yagami colgó, decidió desayunar algo antes que el pelinegro llegara, no paso mucho tiempo cando zack llego al departamento del pelirrojo.

-y...de que querías hablar...*suspiro* ¿se trata de kaori, verdad?

-sí, la verdad es que necesito hablar con alguien y...ese alguien eres tú, te has portado como un buen amigo todo este tiempo...a pesar de que todo ese tiempo te trate como alguien inferior a mí y...

-no te preocupes iori...eso ya paso

-*suspiro* está bien, de lo que quería hablar contigo era sobre lo que ocurrió ayer en la noche

-¿no recuerdas nada de lo que ocurrió?

-solo pequeños fragmentos y nada más, por eso necesito que me digas que sucedió

-¿estás seguro quieres saber eso iori?

-sí, quiero que me digas todo lo que sucedió...

-*suspiro* ¿recuerdas que me dijiste algo sobre el riot y lo de tu rivalidad con kyo kusanagi?

-sí y...eso que tiene que ver con lo que sucedió

-a eso voy, el caso es que estuviste a nada de lastimar a kaori y no solo eso...kyo tuvo que golpearte para que te detuvieras y no la lastimaras-al oír esto, yagami no podía creer lo que escuchaba, yagami se levantaba del sofá algo preocupado, como era posible que estuviera a punto de lastimar a la única persona importante para él. Como era posible que aun después de lo ocurrido ella siguiese a su lado...

-tal vez...kaori estaría más segura si...yo no estuviera cerca de ella

-pero por qué dices eso...

-entiéndelo, ella estará más segura si yo no estoy cerca de ella ahora que me vio de esa forma...

-y piensas decirle que ya no quieres que ella este aquí o que

-es lo mejor para ella, así ella ya no tendrá que vivir con el miedo de que yo la lastime...

-pero...

-admitámoslo, ahora de pensar que soy...un demonio-zack no sabía que decir, estaba preocupado por el pelirrojo y más, porque en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, jamás se había interesado por nadie.

Las horas pasaron y yagami seguía aun en su habitación pensando en lo que haría ahora que estuviera cerca de kaori, miraba hacia la mesita de noche y vio que el reloj marcaba las diez treinta de la noche. El pelirrojo salía de su habitación y caminaba hacia la sala la cual, aún seguía en total obscuridad, iori caminaba de nuevo hacia su habitación e ir por su guitarra y estar un momento a solas tocando algunos acordes en la oscuridad de la sala como acostumbraba a hacer antes.

Mientras en otro punto, no muy lejano del edificio, kaori caminaba lo más rápido posible para llegar al apartamento de iori. Miraba el reloj de su mano solo para saber que ya era tarde y seguro él estaría preocupado por ella.

-de seguro debe de estar al pie de la puerta para regañarme por llegar tarde...-dijo kaori quien entraba ya el edificio y subir por el elevador.

Para cuando kaori llego, ella trataba de no hacer mucho ruido ya que lo que menos quería era que iori la regañara como a una niña pequeña aun sabiendo que él tenía motivos para regañarla. Sin hacer mucho ruido, kaori se dirigía hacia la sala pero vio que está aún seguía con las luces apagadas, al principio ella pensó en que el pelirrojo había salido pero, su sorpresa fue verlo sentado frente al balcón tocando algunos acordes en su guitarra acústica.

-kurai roji ura

Miageta yozora ni

Hoshi ga hitotsubu

Koborete iru

Tozashita kankaku o

Sora e hanatsu mukashi no hikari de terashite kure

Kono mama hitori kieru mo ii

Don't break my soul whoa whoa, whoa tonight

Kawaita kaze to surechigau

Kaori seguía de pie junto la puerta escuchando la melodiosa voz del pelirrojo quien aún no había notado la presencia de la castaña, para ella era como escuchar la voz de un ángel.

Sabita puraido korogaru rakugaki

Yaseta mikazuki

Yoru ni ukabu

Toraeta eien wa

Sono ba kagiri Yoake ga tooku de kowarete yuku

Dokoka de hitori nageku mo ii

Don't break my soul whoa whoa tonight

Tsumetai kumo ga nagareteku

Kono mama hitori kieru mo ii

Don't break my soul whoa whoa tonight

Kaze ga otoshita aregorii

La profunda voz del pelirrojo la relajaba y el simple hecho de estar junto a él la hacía sentir segura y de algún modo...eso le agradaba. Lentamente, kaori se acercaba al pelirrojo quien de inmediato sintió la presencia de kaori y dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

-qué bonita canción...

-gracias...

-oye...ohm perdón si llegue tarde, es solo que...King quería que la ayudara con la limpieza de su apartamento y...

-no te preocupes, ya estás aquí y es lo único que me importa-dijo yagami mientras revolvía el cabello de kaori-pero hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo

-¿así? Y...de que se trata

-se trata de lo que ocurrió ayer en la noche...

-iori, no te preocupes...se lo que sucedió y aparte sé lo de tu rivalidad con kyo kusanagi

-¡¿lo sabes?!...

-sí, lo sé porque fue el mismo yagami-sama quien me lo dijo antes de que la abuela y yo nos fuéramos de la mansión-iori no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta confesión, como era posible que ese infeliz le haya dicho a ella siendo que en ese entonces era solo una niña.

-qué fue lo que les dijo

-*suspiro* dijo que solo éramos una distracción para ti ahora que debías entrenar para matar al heredero del clan kusanagi...a kyo kusanagi

-ese bastardo, se atrevió no solo a quitarme a mi madre sino que también me quito a la única persona importante de mi vida

-¿iori, te sientes bien?

-sí es solo que...*suspiro* no importa

-y...en cuanto a lo de tú "pequeño problema" eso es algo que aun yo no sabía muy bien pero...solo espero que no vuelva a pasar otra vez

- Riot Of Blood

-¿Qué?

-el Riot Of Blood es una maldición familiar que hace que cada miembro del clan se torne en alguien poderoso, salvaje y que tienda a atacar a quien sea que este cerca...en otras palabras, cuando entramos en este estado no podemos distinguir a quienes están de nuestro lado y simplemente...los matamos

-wow solo wow...

-así que... ¿aún deseas quedarte aquí conmigo?

-¿tú ya no quieres que este aquí?

-no, bueno si, pero...

-pero que iori

-es solo que...no quiero que por mi culpa salgas lastimada

-si lo dices por lo que sucedió la vez pasada, no fue culpa tuya además...

-...

-no creo que vuelva a suceder ¿o sí?

-*suspiro* eso espero…

-pues...se hace tarde y la verdad es que estoy algo cansada...hasta mañana

-descansa

Ambos se despedían mientras que cada quien entraba en sus habitaciones para poder dormir y descansar. Los días se habían ido tan rápido que ya solo quedaban dos semanas y media para que fuera navidad. Hasta hace un tiempo, yagami no tomaba esta época en cuenta ya que para él, era una pérdida de tiempo pero...ahora que kaori estaba con él otra vez, todos los adornos y todo lo demás, comenzaba a tomar sentido, ya que ahora tendría con quien compartir esta fecha tan especial.

**Bien, pues hasta aquí el capítulo catorce de esta historia, la canción que use para este capítulo es de nada más y nada menos que de nuestro pelirrojo favorito, esta canción se llama Kaze No Allegory, hay por si la quieren escuchar mejor...bueno pues nos vemos en otro capítulo más cuídense mucho.**


	15. Encuentros casuales

**Capítulo 15 Encuentros casuales**

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. espero y les siga gustando, por ahora estoy trabajando en otro proyecto que involucra al dúo favorito o sea iori y kyo, no es nada yaoi, no es que a mi no me guste el yaoi es solo que no tengo mucha experiencia con este tipo de fics pero chance y haga uno pronto XD...pero por ahora disfruten de este nuevo capitulo.**

A solo dos semanas y media para navidad, kaori estaba adornando ya el departamento, cortinas navideñas, manteles, los adornos en las ventanas pero sobre todo, el árbol de navidad. Para ella era algo que la emocionaba de sobre manera y más...por qué sería la primera navidad junto al pelirrojo desde su última navidad como hermanos/amigos.

Mientras que para iori, el simple hecho de ver su departamento adornado con todo eso era algo raro. Kaori trataba de hacer que iori volviese a celebrar esa época como cuando eran niños pero...

-anímate Onii-chan...al menos por los viejos tiempos

-*suspiro* sabes que, mejor paso...eso es algo que ya no hago desde hace años y...la verdad es que ya perdido sentido para mi

-*suspiro* al menos ayúdame tan si quiera con pasarme las demás esferas del árbol para que YO lo termine de adornar

-y si lo dices de ese modo, menos te voy a ayudar

-pero ni si quiera me estas ayudando, nada más te la estás pasando quejándote

-*suspiro* está bien...que quieres que haga

-para empezar, me cambias ese tono de voz y me vas dando las demás esferas-dijo kaori en tono de enojo fingido.

Después de mucho discutir, el pellirrojo comenzaba a ayudar a kaori, quien estaba más que feliz al hacer que el pelirrojo decidiera ayudarla y más...porque pareciera que estuviera viendo otra vez al pequeño pelirrojo que la ayudaba a adornar el árbol hace años.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas cuando el departamento quedo ya adornado, para cuando llegaron los demás. Todo el departamento estaba muy bien adornado, luces navideñas en las ventana, manteles y cortinas de colores, tanto matt como zack, estaban impresionados, ya que desde hace tiempo querían ver el departamento del pelirrojo adornado para esta fecha.

-hasta que por fin vemos tu departamento adornado para navidad-dijo zack mientras observaba detalladamente el lugar.

-parece que alguien tiene el espíritu navideño-dijo matt mientras le daba pequeños codazos al pelirrojo.

-en realidad la idea fue de ella-dijo yagami quien señalaba a kaori.

-de no haber sido por mí, el departamento hubiera quedado sin adornar-dijo kaori mientras iba a la cocina por algo de tomar.

Durante toda la tarde, los cuatro estuvieron viendo diferentes películas, desde comedias hasta películas de terror. Las horas se fueron volando que rápidamente dieron las diez treinta, lo bueno era que no había ensayos mañana así que podrían levantarse a la hora que quisieran.

-*suspiro* ya me aburrí... ¿Y si mejor vamos al bar de King?-dijo kaori mientras apagaba el televisor.

-pues no estaría mal...unos tragos, buena música...-dijo matt apoyando el comentario de kaori.

-sería bueno que nos distrajéramos un rato-dijo zack mientras levantaba las películas que había en el suelo.

-como sea, a fin de cuenta esto está muy aburrido-dijo el pelirrojo quien se levantaba del sofá.

Después de unos minutos, todos se encuentran ya en el bar de King, la música era de lo mejor, siendo que era una de las canciones favoritas del pelirrojo "Bleed It Out" que era de nada más y nada menos que de Linkin Park.

-vaya, hasta que se les ocurre venir...y bien, que les sirvo-dijo la rubia quien miraba a sus amigos tomar asiento frente a la barra.

-pues a mí se me antojo un daiquiri y ustedes-dijo kaori mientras miraba a los otros.

-*suspiro* yo solo vine para distraerme...tal vez después, por ahora quiero un cigarro-dijo el pelirrojo quien sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros de su gabardina.

-un tequila no estaría mal-dijo el pelinegro quien también tomaba un cigarrillo.

-a mi dame una cerveza fría-dijo matt mientras su celular para jugar.

La noche siguió su curso y entre broma y broma se les iba rápidamente el aburrimiento. Su pequeña fiesta se había terminado ya a las cuatro de la madrugada, los cuatro ya estaban hasta su madre y pues...prácticamente casi todos fueron a parar al apartamento de yagami menos una, ya que King prefirió dejar a su amiga a su departamento hasta que se le pasara su borrachera.

Y como siempre, los tres estaban otra vez tirados en el piso, zack estaba con medio cuerpo en el sillón y la otra en el piso, mientras que matt estaba tirado en el piso del baño y con la camisa manchada de "algo" (más específico, su vomito), mientras que iori estaba en el piso de la cocina.

-maldito dolor de cabeza-replicaba el pelirrojo mientras ponía su mano sobre su cabeza. La cual parecía que le iba a explotar.

-siento que todo me da vuelta-decía el pelinegro mientras que con una mano se restregaba los ojos.

-viejo esto es asqueroso, creo que alguien me vomito en la camisa-dijo matt mientras veía su camisa toda manchada.

-no seas idiota tú mismo te ensuciaste-dijo el pelirrojo quien se levantaba del piso.

-y a todo esto, donde esta kaori-dijo zack quien también se levantaba del piso.

-es cierto, en donde esta-dijo matt mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Yagami se dirigía hacia la habitación de la castaña pero algo llamo su atención, en la maquina contestadora había dos mensajes.

-_tiene dos nuevos mensajes...mensaje numero 1... (Oye yagami...soy King, solo quería llamarte para decirte que kaori está en mi departamento...todavía sigue dormida pero no te preocupes, yo te llamo cuando se despierte)...mensaje numero 2... (Iori, necesito que localices a los demás, les estado hablando a sus celulares y ninguno me responde...es importante que todos estén en la disquera hoy a las dos de la tarde, hay una junta muy importante y es necesario que estén todos presentes)...fin del mensaje_

-¿de qué querrá hablarnos yudai? Se oía bastante preocupado-dijo zack mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-tal vez será sobre algún otro concierto o...quien sabe-dijo matt mientras que también tomaba asiento pero...

-no puede ser...son más de las doce treinta

-solo nos queda una hora y media

-oye amigo, será que nos dejas usar tu auto para ir a nuestros departamentos...lo digo porque no creo que nos dejes usar algo de tu ropa para cambiarnos aquí ¿o sí?

-toma...y pobre de ustedes si le hacen algún rallón a mi auto-dijo el pelirrojo quien les aventaba las llaves de su deportivo.

Para cuando los muchachos llegaron a la disquera, yudai ya los estaba esperando y como era de esperarse estaba más que furioso por ver que los chicos habían llegado tarde...bueno todos menos...

-¡KAORI!-gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-ah hola amigos, que cuentan

-¿pero cómo fue que...?-pregunto matt algo exaltado.

-que...que como fue que llegue a tiempo

-sí, se supone que estabas con King-dijo zack.

-sí pero el celular fue lo que me despertó...yudai estuvo marcándome a mi celular más de una vez y pues...bien dicen que la tercera es la vencida

-les estuve marcando a ustedes también más de una vez pero...

-sí, sí, sí pero ya dinos porque nos llamaste-dijo yagami algo molesto.

-*suspiro* primero tomen asiento-la reunión comenzó y rápidamente, yudai les explicaba a los chicos sobre la junta.

-¡ENTREVISTA!

-así es...la televisora satélite quiere que ustedes estén en uno de sus programas de entrevistas...creo que el programa se llama...

-charlando con las estrellas-dijo kaori mientras levantaba la mano.

-así es, parece ser que a la hija del dueño de la televisora le gusta su música e insistió en que fallen angels estuviera en uno de sus programas

-y fue por eso que nos llamaste

-eso y para decirles que vendrán mañana para entrevistarlos por separado

-¿¡MAÑANA!?

-sí...y espero verlos sobrios mañana, ya que vendrán a la disquera para hacerles algunas preguntas sobre ustedes y algunas fotografías para el programa, así que espero verlos presentables mañana-dijo yudai mientras salía de la sala de juntas. Los demás se habían quedado un rato más mientras esperaban a que el dolor de cabeza se les fuera, mientras que cierta castaña estaba que no se podía aguantar la risa por ver las caras de sus amigos.

-oye zack ¿entre los bolsillos de tu chaqueta, no traerás una aspirina o algo para que me deje de doler la cabeza?

-me vez cara de farmacia ¿o qué?

-quieren callarse, siento que la cabeza me va a estallar

-cállense que me desesperan-dijo kaori mientras que salía de la sala de juntas.

Eran ya las cinco de la tarde, yagami como siempre estaba en la sala con su guitarra en la mano mientras que kaori lavaba los trastos. Las cosas parecían estar de lo más tranquilo a excepción de una cosa...

-oye iori

-mmm

-¿alguna vez has sentido que algo se te olvido?

-no, por...-dijo el pelirrojo sin dejar de lado su guitarra.

-es que...no puedo dejar de pensar que algo se me olvido...-kaori trataba de recordar algo hasta que...-¡YA RECORDÉ LO QUE SE OLVIDÓ!-dijo kaori algo exaltada mientras que el pelirrojo dejo caer su guitarra debido al grito que dio kaori.

-que escandalo el tuyo...que fue lo que se te olvido

-se me olvido el estuche de mi guitarra en el bar de King

-y como porque esta hay

-es que como no encontraba mi bolsa se me hiso fácil usar el estuche de mi guitarra para llevar mis cosas

-*suspiro* y vas a ir por ella ahorita o que

-si porque si no como voy a poder llevar mi guitarra...bien podría llevar otra pero es que ese estuche es especial para mí y...

-vas a ir por tu estuche o que

-¡si es cierto! nos vemos al rato-dijo kaori mientras salía del apartamento a toda prisa, dejando a cierto pelirrojo riendo mientras dejaba su guitarra en el suelo.

Cuando kaori llego al bar de King vio que ella no estaba, eran pocas las personas que estaban en el bar así que decidió ir al baño y preguntarle después sobre su estuche. Cuando ella entro al baño de damas, alguien muy conocido por ella entraba también al bar de King.

-tiene tiempo que no venía a este lugar

-y vaya que sí...es bueno verte de nuevo...ya era hora de que volviera a ver a uno de los hermanos meira-dijo la rubia mientras veía al pelirrojo.

-la verdad es que vine por algo del trabajo pero tal vez y este aquí en navidad-dijo alba mientras caminaba hacia la barra.

-y...que te gustaría tomar

-*suspiro* me temo que solo vine de visita, eres la única persona que conozco fuera de KOF con quien puedo hablar libremente

-en eso tienes razón pero...si quiera déjame invitarte algo para que así podamos platicar a gusto

-está bien-dijo alba mientras caminaba a la barra. Mientras que King preparaba las bebidas, algo llamo la atención del pelirrojo, ya que del otro lado de la barra estaba un estuche de guitarra muy familiar.

-_ese estuche...se parece al de aquella chica_-pensaba el pelirrojo mientras veía detenidamente aquel estuche en el suelo. Alba trata de recordar en donde había visto ese estuche antes hasta que cierta persona caminaba hacia la barra.

-*suspiro* oye King de pura casualidad no deje aquí el estuche de guitarra

-hay kaori, tu siempre olvidando las cosas

-jejeje no se me olvida mi cabeza no más porque la traigo pegada

-jejeje tienes razón...a se me olvidaba decirte algo...mira, quiero que conozcas a un amigo mío, se llama...

-¡ALBA!

-¡KAORI!

-¿ya se conocían?

-algo así-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que ambos siguieron platicando sobre los que había hecho en todo este tiempo. Minutos en los que la castaña no podía dejar de ver al pelirrojo que tenía frente a ella, pero, algo estaba mal en todo esto...algo que le decía que estaba olvidando hasta que...

-no puede ser, ya se me está haciendo tarde

-¿tarde?

-sí, lo que pasa es que le dije a mi Onii-chan que no me iba a tardar y mira, ya se me está haciendo tarde

-si quieres te puedo llevar...a si no tendrás problemas por llegar tarde

-¿en serio?

-claro, además, quiero que me sigas platicando como te ha ido con fallen angels

-genial-dijo kaori mientras tomaba su estuche y caminaba junto al pelirrojo a la salida. Ya estando los dos en el auto de alba, kaori le indicaba la dirección mientras que el conducía por la ciudad. Durante todo el camino, alba estaba atento a todo lo que ella le decía sobre fallen angels, sus conciertos y sobre todo, ella no paraba de contarle a alba sobre su Onii-chan. Ya estando frente al edificio, alba había bajado primero para poder abrirle la puerta a kaori.

-gracias por traerme y...espero volver a verte

-"_claro que volveremos a vernos" _yo también y espero que no tengas problemas con tu Onii-chan

-jejeje yo también...*suspiro* pues, gracias otra vez, adiós y...cuídate

-igualmente-dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña y la besaba, dejando a kaori más que roja de la cara.

Para cuando kaori llego al departamento, kaori parecía estar en las nubes, ya que ni si quiera le prestó atención a iori quien estaba más que furioso con ella. Simplemente entro a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre su cama para poder seguir viendo la imagen de aquel pelirrojo en su mente mientras que pequeños suspiros salían de su boca.

Que había sido todo eso, ella llega como si nada, ignorando todo regaño que él le daba para luego, encerrarse en su habitación sin decir nada. Extraño pero...a fin de cuenta, quien puede entender lo que piensan ellas, comentarios como ese pasaban por la mete del pelirrojo quien solo regresaba a la sala a ver la televisión.

**Pues hasta aquí con el capítulo quince, un tanto extraño, lo sé pero...pronto saldrán a flote verdades ocultas y nuevos sentimientos. Habrá más personajes y nuevas canciones que estarán en esta historia, mientras tanto, no dejen de seguir enviándome sus comentarios, cuídense y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	16. Entrevistando a Fallen Angel

**Capítulo 16 Entrevistando a Fallen Angels**

-Al aire en 5, 4, 3, 2...

El día había llegado, la entrevista a fallen angels estaba ya al aire. El foro estaba lleno, no era de esperarse que estuviera más que lleno, la noticia de que fallen angels estaría en el programa más visto en south town llego a los oídos de cientos de fans que querían estar presentes para poder saber un poco más de su grupo favorito.

-muy buenas noches a todos, hoy tendremos un programa excelente, ya que nos estarán acompañando nada más y nada menos que FALLEN ANGELS-decía la conductora del programa mientras que cientos de fans gritaban de emoción al ver a los integrantes de fallen angels.

-antes que nada, conozcamos un poco más acerca de esta banda que ha causado sensación en el mundo

-Fallen Angels, actualmente está conformada por Iori Yagami en la voz y el bajo, Matthew Strife el baterista, Zack Heartnet guitarrista líder y Kaori Yoshida guitarrista rítmica. La banda se fundó hace más de cinco años en South Town por el vocalista iori yagami, quien desde ese entonces ha buscado la perfección en sus canciones y cuya banda ha sido comparada con diversas formaciones musicales tales como _Wolf, Black rose _y principalmente _Dark Angels._

Desde sus inicios, iori yagami de entonces dieciséis años, le gustaba tocar la guitarra en una pequeña cafetería en Tokio Japón y en donde días después, conoció a quien años después se convertiría en el representante de Fallen Angels. Pasaron alrededor de dos años cuando el joven yagami decidió buscar a otros músicos que estuviesen interesados de formar una banda de rock. En ese entonces, solo contaba con la ayuda de Yudai Minagawa.

A los veinte años, el joven yagami decide viajar a Europa en busca de nuevos integrantes. Fue en la ciudad de Westminster Inglaterra, en donde el joven yagami conoció a Zack Heartnet. Aunque al principio tuvieron diferentes opiniones, al final, ambos supieron superarlas y así iniciar con la formación musical. Meses después, ambos deciden viajar a Tokio Japón, en donde conocen al segundo integrante quien anteriormente era Kaede Ishida, un joven que solía tocar la guitarra en un pequeño parque de la ciudad.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el joven yagami decide viajar a New York, en donde curiosamente, conoce a quien sería el baterista de la banda, Matthew Strife. Fue en esa ciudad en donde yagami conoce a Matthew, quien en ese entonces solía tocar en una pequeña banda de jazz. A pesar de que el joven Strife era hijo de una de las diseñadoras más reconocidas en estados unidos, el joven Strife siempre ha tenido una gran pasión por la música de jazz, rock, metal y más aún por la música clásica, ya que desde que era pequeño, ha practicado el piano, el violín, violonchelo y sobre todo la batería.

Con el tiempo, fallen angels fue ganando la aceptación y la admiración de cientos de persona, logrando así posicionarse en el lugar número uno entre el público. Pero, desgraciadamente no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas para este grupo, ya que hace unos meses tuvieron que pasar por la pérdida de uno de sus integrantes. Ya que el guitarrista, Kaede, sufrió un accidente que lo dejaría fuera de la formación musical. El joven Ishida habían sufrido una fractura en el brazo que le impedía seguir tocando la guitarra, pero no solo eso, Kaede en un principio había decidido dejar la formación musical, debido que tenía algunos problema personales que le impedían seguir con la banda.

-ahora conozcamos un poco más de los integrantes de este grupo...comencemos por el pelirrojo favorito por todas, Iori yagami...

-Iori yagami, nació el 25 de marzo en la ciudad de Tokio Japón, Hijo del empresario más influyente de todo Japón, Yoruichi Yagami. Desde pequeño tuvo una gran admiración por la música, ya que su madre le enseño a tocar el piano, la guitarra y el violín. A los dieciséis años, el joven yagami era todo un prodigio de la música. A pesar de haber nacido en cuna de oro, iori siempre fue caracterizado no solo por ser alguien de carácter serio, sino que también es caracterizado por ser alguien a quien la fama no lo ha cambado en nada y siendo también caracterizado por ser una persona reservada en cuanto a su vida privada. Actualmente es libre de compromiso por lo que aún sigue disponible en  
cuanto cuestiones sentimentales. ^/^

-ahora conozcamos un poco más sobre Zack Heartnet...

- Zack Heartnet, nació el 25 de febrero en la Ciudad de Westminster Inglaterra. Siendo el mayor de una familia de cuatro hijos, sus padres, Elizabeth Heartnet, una mujer dedicada a su hogar y su padre, Edward Heartnet, un profesor en la universidad de Londres. A pesar de que ellos tenían tiempo para sus hijos, zack se hacía cargo de sus tres hermanos cuando sus padres no estaban, a los 19 años, el joven Heartnet decide viajar a Washington, en donde conoce quien es ahora el líder de fallen angels. Ambos se presentaban en un pequeño café de la ciudad y en donde ambos decidieron formar un grupo musical, aunque al principio tuvieron sus diferencias, rápidamente las resolvieron logrando así, la búsqueda de los demás integrantes para poder formar "Fallen Angels"

-y continuando con esta entrevista, que tal si conocemos un poco más sobre el baterista y bromista de la banda, Matthew Strife...

-Matthew Strife, nació el 29 de abril en la ciudad de new york. Siendo hijo de la famosa diseñadora de modas Natalie Strife, el joven Strife desarrollo su habilidad para tocar la batería a la edad de seis años, ya que en ese entonces, era un niño bastante enérgico y fue por eso que su padre, Logan Strife, decide regalarle una pequeña batería. Conforme pasaban los años, Matthew se convirtió en un excelente baterista pero...en la vida del joven Strife no siempre fue alegría, ya que a la edad de 11 años tuvo que soportar la muerte de su padre debido a un problema cardiaco que lo llevo a su muerte el 11 de mayo, a pesar de que el señor Strife estaba siempre ocupado, el padre de matt siempre tenía tiempo para su pequeño.

A los 20 años, Matthew conoció a quien después se convertiría en su mejor amigo y al líder del grupo en la ciudad de new yersi, con quien un año más tarde lograría integrarse a fallen angels, siendo que la formación musical era muy poco conocida, fueron aceptados rápidamente por muchas personas.

-y por si fuera poco, conozcamos a quien es ahora la nueva integrante de fallen angels, Kaori Yoshida...

-Kaori Yoshida, nació el 15 de enero en la ciudad de Okinawa en Japón. A los dos años, kaori tuvo que soportar la perdida de sus padres debido a un accidente automovilístico, quedando a cargo de sus abuelos, Kenshin y Sakura Yoshida. Ambos trabajaban en la mansión de la familia yagami, la señora Yoshida trabajaba como cocinera en la mansión, mientras que el señor Yoshida, trabajaba como jardinero. Kaori era una niña algo traviesa, ya que constantemente se metía en problemas con quien es ahora el líder de la banda y con quien paso los primeros años de su infancia, a lado de iori yagami. A los diecinueve años, kaori logra formar parte de su primera banda de rock, una pequeña formación musical llamada _Star Fire, _ La joven Yoshida, ha estado en diferentes bandas de rock y cuya última banda a la que a perteneció fue_Dark Angels_.

-y siguiendo con la entrevista, que tal si nos dicen algo sobre ustedes...-decía la presentadora un tanto curiosa.

-la verdad es que es nunca nos hubiéramos imaginado que llegaríamos a ser tan famosos a tal grado que nuestra música se llegue a escuchar en todo el mundo...-decía el pelinegro mientras sonreía un poco.

-es genial poder decir que somos reconocidos en todo el mundo-dijo matt mientras le sonreía a todas a chicas que estaban en el foro.

-de no ser porque siempre les decía a ellos que debíamos esforzarnos más en nuestras canciones, tal vez no estaríamos en el número uno-dijo el pelirrojo quien aún seguía con un semblante serio y tranquilo.

-se puede decir que somos casi como hermanos-dijo kaori mientras sonreía para todos.

-platícanos algo zack, es cierto que te consideran como el hermano mayor del grupo...

-en parte es cierto porque soy un mes mayor que yagami y en parte no porque tanto él y yo somos de la misma edad pero...aun así, yo los veo como si fueran también mis hermanos

-ahora que mencionas a iori-san, platícanos ¿es cierto el rumor que está corriendo entre tú y kaori?

-¿de qué se trata?-preguntaba kaori algo extrañada por la pregunta, pero a quien no le gustaba para nada esto era a cierto pelirrojo que estaba que sudaba la gota grande.

-sí, se dice que entre ustedes dos hay un pequeño romance, díganos ¿es cierto eso?...-preguntaba la presentadora mientras la cámara los enfocaba a ambos.

-eh...lo que sucede es...-por primera vez en su vida, el pelirrojo no sabía ni que madres decir frente a todos hasta que...

-lo que quiere decir él, es que como somos amigos desde hace años pues, es lógico que él y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y...creo que por eso hubo una gran confusión-dijo kaori, mientras trataba de ayudar a iori ante esa situación.

La presentadora, veía a kaori con cara de "ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros" ya que aún no creía eso de que ellos fueran solo "amigos". Mientras que matt y zack, estaban que se morían de risa por ver las caras tan rojas que iori y kaori habían puesto.

-cambiando de tema, tengo entendido que pronto saldrá a la venta su siguiente álbum titulado _Alas de sangre..._platíquenos más sobre este nuevo álbum

-este álbum saldrá en el mes de febrero-decía la castaña mientras sonreía ante las cámaras.

-por el momento solo podemos decir que para el mes de febrero estará ya a la venta en el video centro de South Town...-dijo yagami, quien ya estaba más que tranquilo.

-y lo interesante de todo es que los chicos de Fallen Angels estarán dando autógrafos, así que estén al tanto sobre la fecha del lanzamiento de su nuevo álbum...

Al ori esto, muchos fas estaban ya a la espera del lanzamiento de su siguiente álbum. La entrevista estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que ellos pudieran esperar, ya que gracias a esto, Fallin Angels estaba ganando más popularidad entre el público. Pero quien estaba atento a esta entrevista, era cierto pelirrojo quien estaba viendo la entrevista en uno de los más lujosos hoteles de la ciudad.

-y estamos fuera...-la entrevista había terminado y muchos fans estaban a la espera por ver a su grupo favorito para pedirles un autógrafo.

Ya solo quedaban pocos días para que fuese noche buena, algunas casas ya estaban decoradas, cientos y cientos de personas caminaban por las calles con bolsas de regalos mientras que otras simplemente caminaban por las nevadas calles disfrutando de una pequeña caminata. En cierto departamento, el ambiente era otro, ya que ciertos jóvenes estaban decidiendo sobre si hacer algo para navidad.

-¿qué te parece si hacemos un pequeño intercambio de regalos entre nosotros?-dijo kaori algo emocionada.

-¿nosotros?-pregunto algo confundido el pelirrojo.

-sí, tu, matt, zack, King y yo ¿Qué te parece la idea?

-acaso me queda de otra

-iori-dijo kaori en modo de reproche fingido.

-solo jugaba, me parece bien...solo diles a los demás sobre tu GRAN idea

-chistosito, pero bueno, tienes razón les diré a los demás-dijo kaori mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

**Hola a todos, aquí está el capítulo 16. Espero que esta historia les siga gustando tanto como a mí de escribir estos capítulos y sobre todo poder poner al pelirrojo favorito de todas en situaciones u tanto descabelladas XD...solo espero seguir teniendo el tiempo para poder seguir esta historia tanto como mi siguiente proyecto que por cierto, aun no he podido escribirla por falta de inspiración, eso y por falta de tiempo también pero espero poder subir mi siguiente historia antes de que termine el año pero bueno...solo espero poder seguir subiendo los siguientes capítulos de esta historia y pues eso es todo y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo chaito.**


End file.
